Fable Heroes Destiny
by BlazeScarlet
Summary: Once, he had everything. Friends. People who cared for him. A home. But once Oakvale burned to the ground, he had nothing. Now Severus Abbot is on a mission. To look for the one who took everything from him. But. Somebody has always kept an eye on this little hero. Somebody who has been close to him this whole time. (Rewrite)
1. Hidden secrets

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Prologue: Hidden secrets

"Are are you sure this is the best thing to do?" A man questioned "You know I would never question you Amelia, but is this the right thing to do. You could be hurting Severus in the future if he ever finds out"  
The women ,Amelia, turned around to face the woodcutter. Her black eyes met his brown eyes. The woodcutter knew never to made Amelia Abbot mad but this was the first time anybody was questioning her.  
"Brom, you know best then I do that this is the safest thing for Severus."Amelia replied "I don't want to hurt him but If he ever found out his true destiny..."  
"I know but would it really hurt to tell the truth?" He asked.  
"Brom, his powers were locked away. If he ever learns the truth, it will tear him apart" Amelia yelled.  
"Amelia has a point darling, this is the safest thing for him" Brom's wife reasoned just before she turned towards Amelia "Don't worry about Sev, we'll take care of him until your quest is complete."  
"Thank you Scarlet" Amelia thanked. She took one final glance to Severus "Good bye, son. Remember what I said, you are nothing like your matter what you choice Severus, Good or evil, I will still love you"  
She smiled softly but sadly just before she took off for the night.

Amelia's destination was the Guild which was located up north. She needed to talk to two of her friends, Weaver and Lana Avalos. Amelia hoped that her husband wasn't there, she didn't fell like talking to him not after she took their son into hidding. She feared the events that would happen in the future and she wanted to prevent them from happening. Amelia arrived at the Guildmaster's quarters where Weaver and Lana were waiting for her.  
"Is it done?" Lana asked.  
"Yes, he's perfectly save" Amelia replied."He's not here is he? I don't want to talk to him after what I've done"  
"No he's not. Is Severus the one then? The one who's going to save Albion when the time comes?" Weaver retaliated.  
"Yes, Scythe told me he was when he sealed Severus power's" Amelia remarked. "I wasn't happy about the outcome ,but if its true then he will have power just like his father. Maybe more"  
The tone in her voice was weak, she was fighting back her tears. Amelia didn't want to do this but there was no choice. Weaver sighed and turned to face his wife.  
"I think it's time you two went into hidding. You two are in danger and it's best you go now" Weaver said.  
"Hmm, you know this is the best thing to do. Dont take it out on me and Mia" Lana protested.  
"I know. Damm those Bloodlines" He cursed.  
Lana quickly gave her husband a kiss and joined Amelia by the cullis gates. However, they didn't notice a pair of blue eyes that had been watching them. When Weaver left the room to go see his daughter, the blue eyed man enter the cullis gates but to a different destination.

It had been a few days since his mother left him in the care of Scarlet and Brom. He knew that his mother went on one of her adventures but he wished that she told him first. Severus made great friends with Theresa and Emily. They would spend each day playing near Barrow Fields or down by the beach. He was happy but his wished his mother was here to. One day ,however whilst he was playing in the woods with Theresa and Emily, he got lost. He had no idea how to get out. So he began to cry unexpectedly . Unaware that a pair of blue eyes were watching him.  
"Sevey?"  
The man removed himself from his hidding place and walked over to him. He made sure to Glamour his will lines so he would make the child scared.  
"Boy. Why are you crying?" He asked.  
Severus looked up and saw the man before him. He hesitated a little. Why did this man took familiar to him?  
"I-I-I'm lost and I don't know how to get out" Severus sobbed.  
"Yes I can see that" The man said as he knelt down to wipe his tears. "Come on, let's get you out of here"

The man stood up and helped the boy out of the forest. Severus was curious just to know who he was. Was he the man who he thought he was.  
"Your very quite you know" The man said, gently.  
Severus blinked.  
"Uh, sir, who are you?" He asked.  
The man thought for a moment.  
"Just call me Hyperion" The man replied "Ah, here we are"  
Severus looked forward. He could see the the sun setting before him and the little village that was infront of the forest. Severus let go of Hyperion's hand and ran forward. He then stopped just as Hyperion was walking away.  
"Wait , will I see you again?" Severus asked.  
Hyperion hesitated a little before facing him with a smile.  
"Of course we will, but I'll have a differnt name" Hyperion promised.  
He walked away just as Severus was running back to his house.  
"You already promised that you will help me... You'd best keep that promise"


	2. Oakvale

Fable Heroes Destiny Chapter 1 Oakvale

-  
Deep in the forest of Albion lay the small town of Oakvale , unchanged by time and untouched by the sword. Here lived a boy who was the keeper of a great destiny. A destiny of greatness. Of one day being a hero. Sometimes he imagined himself as a noble knight ... or a powerful wizard. And other times he dreamt he'd be an evil warrior. But in all his dreams of greatness he could not possibly imagine the power of the destiny that lay before him. Or the one in which he was born into...  
-

An autumn breeze swept over the town of Oakvale. Oakvale was one of the most southern region in all of Albion, away from the hussle and bussle of the cities. It was mostly home to farmers and woodcutters but for most people. Oakvale was their home. However, even if Oakvale was in the south, the town still had its fair share of attacks but most of the guards and woodcutters were able to fight them off. One woodsman was known as Brom. Today was his daughters birthday. His daughter ,Theresa, was turning ten and he had had hoped that a certain boy hadn't forgot to get her a present like he did last year. When Brom returned from his walk, he found the boy sleeping on the doorstep. With a sigh escaping from his lips, he went over to wake the child.  
"Come on Sev, wake up" Brom said , gently.  
The boy,Severus, opened his eyes and looked up towards the older man. He smiled before standing up in front of the him.  
"Daydreaming again were you? Just like my dearest wife. Her minds always wandering" Brom said.  
"Yeah, I tend to do that a lot..." Severus admitted.  
"Well let it wander off to to find Theresa will you?" Brom asked "She's out playing by the Barrow fields gate. Remember you haven't given her a birthday present yet!"  
"A birthday present?" Severus repeated.  
"Don't tell me you forgot to get her one?" Well I'm not balling you out this time" Brom sighed "... Hmm I tell you what, I'll give you a gold piece for each good deed you do around Oakvale. That should be enough for a present. Noe get moving and stay out of trouble"  
"Alright then" Severus agreed just before he headed off.

Severus Abbot was a eight year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He didn't live in Oakvale all his life but his mother was often away and so she trusted her son with Brom and Scarlet Robe. As Severus was walking down the path he heard laughter and mutters behind a house. His curiosity got the best of him and so he went behind the house and saw a man and a women flirting. They quickly stopped once the man saw Severus.  
"What?! I was just I, I've never even met this women. Who is she?" The man asked "Listen ,sonny. Keep your mouth shut about this right? My wife is at home with our little ones and I'm suppose to be working but a man should be entitles to do what he likes don't you think?"  
(That's not right. Marriage is meant to be faithful) Severus thought.  
"Tell you what, if you keep this little secret, I'll give you a gold piece" The man added in temptation.  
"No! Keep your whore money!" Severus growled before walking of.

Severus knew he shouldn't call people names as it was unpoliet and horrible. But sometimes his temper got the best of him. He had thought that he inherited it from his mother. Severus , though, was glad that he was living with Brom and Scarlet Robe. As he was walking down to the centre of the village he heard one of his best friends crying. He stopped and walked over to Emily.  
"What's the matter Emmy?" Severus asked, using a nickname.  
"I've lost Rosie! I left her and I can't remember where I put her" Emily cried "Her stuffing needs changing today and I can't find her please help!"  
"Alright. What does she looked like?" Severus asked.  
"She's a lovely little furry bear with a blue patch on her back" Emily described.  
"Alright. I'll see what I can do" Severus replied before walking away.

Severus walked fown the path where the farmhouses were. He often worked down there to help the farmers even when there wasn't work to be done. The farmer, however, was pleased to see Severus. He needed to take a personal break right now. Within a few seconds the farmer rap up to Severus with an face of discomfort.  
"Oh, thank goodness. Listen Sev, could you do me a favour?" The farmer asked "I've got to ... er you know answer a called of nature. Stay here and watch this stock for me. there's a good lad"  
"Alright. What do I have to do" Severus agreed.  
"Just stand between these two stacks and don't move! I'll put a good word to Brom for you when I get back" The farmer explained " Right- won't be long"  
Within seconds the farmer ran off just as Severus stationed himself infront of the stacks. At the moment a boy from the village came running up to Severus with a look of Mischief on his face.  
"My cousin says that the barrels in these warehouses might have stuff in them" The boy said "Quick! While he's away smash his barrels up and see what's inside. Unless you're too scared. Unless you're a big blubbing girl!"  
"Yeah, like I'd listen to you" Severus replied.  
The boy kept taunting Severus and demanded him break the stuff. Severus didn't listen to him and just remained there until the farmer came back  
"Excellent! Thanks Sev. You've done me a big favour" The farmer congratulated "I'll let Brom know what a splendid watchman you make"  
"It's not trouble really" Severus replied before taking off again.

Severus took of towards the right of the village and went up the hill side to see two boys. The youngest was no more than five year old while the old one was fifthteen. Severus walked up both boys as the youngest turned towards him.  
"Get him off me! Please help! He goes around the town beating up anyone smaller than him but you look strong, I bet you could scare him off for good" The little boy asked  
"Sure. Hey You! back off! " Severus said  
He then started to punch the older boy and left a mark on the right side of his check  
"I'm sorry! I'll leave him alone, just please don't hit me again!" The older boy said as he ran off  
"Thank you! You stopped him good! Thank you, here, I'll let you look after Rosie, she'll be safe with you!" the boy said handing Severus the teddy bear.  
"Thank you. Now you better run off back home before you get into trouble again" Severus replied.  
"Of course" The boy replied before running off  
Severus went back to the town and went to find Emily. Before he could he was intruptited by a women who was ranting about her husband  
"What the matter mam?" Severus asked  
"Have you seen that filthy layabout husband of mine? With some woman, I don't doubt .I run his house, bring up his children, and what do I get in return? Nothing! If you find him let me know, won't you?" The women replied  
"Yeah he behind the first house just above the hill." Severus said  
"Right, I'm going to turn him into Balverine food! Thank you, young sir, for telling me" The women said before running off, "WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT PIG!"

Severus went back up to the path to his house and encountered Emily on the way  
"Hey Emmy. Here's your teddy bear" Severus said whist handing over the bear over to Emily  
"You found Rosie! Thank you so much! Come on Rosie, let's change your stuffing" Emily said heading home  
Severus went off back to the house were Brom was waiting for him. Severus explained to him about how he helped the people around Oakvale and Brom handed four piece of gold to him.  
"Well done lad. Here's your reward for those good deeds" Brom said whilst handing Severus the money, "well, I think you may have enough you spoken to the Trader?"  
"Not yet but I'll do that now" Severus replied "Thanks Brom"  
Severus went back towards the town and went over to the pub were he saw a Trader  
"Hello, lad! I'm a Trader, I wander the world buying and selling wares, especially to fine folk like your good self, some little girl I saw said that today is your friends birthday. And you haven't gotten her a birthday present yet" The trader said  
"Yeah." Severus replied  
"It just so happens that I have a rather nice box of sweets here guaranteed to put a smile on any little girls face, for only three gold pieces." The man continued "Here's your money sir but my friend isn't little anymore. She's ten today"Severus replied whilst handing the money over to the man  
"Young sire, they're yours. Wish your friend happy birthday from me now, won't you?" the Trader said handing the box of chocolates. " "Oh and sorry about the little mix-up"  
"Yeah sure. Thank you" Severus replied whilst heading towards the Barrow fields gate where he saw Theresa playing under the tree. Theresa looked towards Severus and smiled.  
"Hello Sev. I hope you haven't forgotten what day it is. Like you did last year" Theresa said with a hint of amusement" I'm sorry if i woke you last night. It was another of those dreams"  
"Tell me about it" Severus said.  
"I was standing in this field when something hapened but I can't remember what" Theresa explained "Never mind that though. I'm still waiting for my present"  
At that moment Severus brought out the Chocolates and handed them to Theresa.  
"Happy birthday Theresa" Severus announced.  
"I knew you were going to bring me chocolates. It just like like my dream" Theresa admitted " Come on let's go home. My mother will be back for my party any minute now!"

Severus and Theresa started to walk to the gate when Theresa suddenly had a strange feeling. Severus took a glance at is friends as she started to panic.  
"Wait there something wrong" Theresa paniced.  
"BANDITS" A man ,who had been living in Barrow fields, yelled  
"There here. You've got to hide" Theresa said.  
Severus went over to the gate and ducked blow to get out of sight. Whilst he was hiding he saw bandits running down to the village and he saw one of the kill a women.

-  
Evil had come to Oakvale. Bandits wielding torches and steel,staying and burning all in their path. Blood red flames lit the night as the villagers screamed and begged for mercy and some their bodies filed the streets. Then the raider reached the last house, where the boy lived. It was them they had slaughtered so many to find. Brom fought to protect his kin but he was no warrior and fell mortally wounded. The bandits ripped the house apart but could not find the boy. Through torture and threats the mother and her daughter remained silent, and their furious attackers took them both. From the nearby woods, the boy watched as all he knew was taken away, his whole life was crushed to ashes. He was alone.  
-

When Severus gathered his courage he got away from the woods. He went back to the house on the hill by the bridge that was now on fire. In the distance the boy could the screams of the remainding villagers as the bandits were attacking them. At the house, Severus found Brom dead on the pavement and he started to cry. Even if they weren't related ,Brom still acted like afather to him.  
Then one of the bandits ran up to the boy .Severus thought his life was going to end but it didn't. The bandit was killed. By lightning. A man walked up to Severus.  
"We must leave. It's not safe here." The man spoke.  
"What the...who are you?" Severus asked. (Why does he look familiar?)  
"They're all dead. You don't want to join them do you?" The man continued  
"No"Severus replied.  
"Then give me your hand"  
The man offered Severus his hand. Severus pulled his towards him, hesitating every now and then. But soon Severus claps the mans hand and a blue ring appeared around them, closing them together and vanishing.


	3. The Heroes' guild

Fable Heroes Destiny Chapter 2: The Heroes' guild

It had been a few moments since the man had brought Severus away from the burning flames of Oakvale. But for Severus it felt like millennium. Being away from near death didn't feel right for Severus , he should of died but he didn't. No he was saved by a man who looked familler to him but he could think who. However, seeing the bodies in Oakvale, rotton to the ground, made him feel sick. And traveling with the man didn't help either. So ,unexpectedly, he decided to be sick, causing the man to frown.  
"Hmmm...I thought you'd have a stronger stomach than that. Come on." The man said.  
"Hey" Severus yelled as he threw his arms around.  
" Save your energy boy. It's not me you want to fight" The man warned "You might not realise it, but I just saved your life"  
"You have a point there" Severus muttered.  
"There's nothing left for you in Oakvale. And if you'd stayed you'd be as dead as the rest of them" The man continued "Come with me"  
The man walked away from Severus and continued along the path. Severus wasn't sure to follow him. But he was right. There was nothing left for boy in Oakvale and he had nowhere to go. Unsure of his feelings he decided to follow him.  
"My name is Maze, and I am the head of the Guild of Heroes. You must have heard of it" Maze said  
"Yes...my mother...told me stories about it all the time" Severus replied.  
"You'll find nowhere safer in all of Albion. Nor a better place to call your home" Maze continued "And if it's vengeance you want, you'll need the training only we can offer"  
(Vengeance?) Severus thought.  
The pathway had brought them to a stone wall surrounding a grand building. On the left was a boasting plateform and on the right was some sort of shop. The lights were still dime by the time they reached the door.  
"Here we are. I will introduce you to the Guildmaster. He will be your guide from now on" Maze explained as the doors opened.

Weaver had been waiting for hours. Waiting for Maze to return to the guild and report to him about what happened in Oakvale. Many theories had entered his mind, theories that would lead to a uncertain future. Sometimes, Weaver thought that he should of gone to Oakvale instead of Maze despite the fact that he did trust him. Weaver attention had been brought to the door and soon Maze had entered with a boy by his side. At first Weaver was puzzled becuase he didn't know who this child was or where he came from. But he quickly dismissed any ideas he had as Maze approached him.  
"What happened in Oakvale" Weaver asked.  
"I tell you later" Maze muttered as the boy came walked to the adult men. "I have a new student for you. Put him in the dorm upstairs with the girl"  
Weaver turned his focus to the boy.  
"You don't look much like Hero material to me. But Maze knows what he's doing, I suppose" Weaver said " Well follow me then"  
Weaver went upstairs towards the dorm Maze spoke about . Severus followed behind him towards the room. Inside Weaver allowed the boy to get settled in before talking to him.  
"Alright then lad, tell me, what's your name?" Weaver asked.  
"Its Severus Abbot" Severus replied.  
(But how can that be?)  
"Right then ,Severus,you'll be sharing this room with Whisper, one of our brightest young pupils." Weaver explained "She's playing in the woods right now, but you'll meet her in the morning. For now you should get some sleep. Your training starts tomorrow"  
As soon as Weaver left the room, the tears that Severus were able to hold back finally appeared until he was able to cry himself to tears.

That night, Weaver met Maze in his chambers. When he had arrived, he found Maze staring towards the fires with regret written on his face. At first, Weaver didn't understand why Maze would be feeling like this, he never did in the past. So why was he starting to feel it now?. Weaver had a feeling that it was to do with the boy.  
"What happened in Oakvale" Weaver asked.  
"It's all gone. Its nothing more then a memory left forgotten in the burning flames" Maze replied.  
"I see and the boy is the only survivor " Weaver said.  
"Yes." Maze addressed." Who is he?"  
"What do you mean? You know who he is. You know why Amelia hid him away from you, from all this." Weaver said with a hint of anger. "She didn't want this to happen"  
"Don't you think I don't know that!" Maze demanded.  
The room became silent. After a few minutes Weaver decided to spoke again.  
"... Alright what do you want me to do? Train him to become a hero"  
"Yes. Do what you have to..."  
As Weaver walked away, another thought had entered his mind. Something he forgot.  
"By the way... just so you know he is Severus" Weaver said "Oh and don't think I don't know about that meeting in the now on I recommend caution"

That next morning, as the sun came over the guild, Severus was woken by the voice of Whisper. His eyes had became tiredless becasue he kept waking up from nightmares. He was surprised when he saw Whisper. She wasn't what Severus thought she would be.  
"It's time to wake up!" Whisper ordered as Severus got out of bed " You must be my room-mate. Hmm shorter than I expected"  
"Gee thanks" Severus replied  
"My name's Whisper. I've been here for a month. Had the room to myself 'til now too. But that's all right" Whisper explained "You know you talk in your sleep? Sounds like a bad nightmare. Happens to a lot the first week. Some don't even last that long"  
(How does she not know what happened in Oakvale) Severus thought.  
"You won't either if you don't get moving. The Guildmaster is waiting for us in the map room "Whisper added "You don't want to be late on your first day. Follow me."  
Severus followed Whisper downstairs to the map roon where Maze had brought the boy last night. Unfortunately, the Guildmaster wasn't waiting for Whisper and Severus as he wasn't in the room.  
"Hmm, looks like the Guildmaster got tired of waiting for you" Whisper guessed. "He's probably at the training grounds across the river. Let's go!"  
Severus and Whisper went outside the guild towards the courtyard. Severus was surprised was beautiful the landscape was. He never knew that the guild was like this. Never like this in his mother storries. Whisper just remained silent behind the boy and this way he would be happy and able to forget his nightmares She thought. Whisper snapped Severus out of his thought and they continued to the training grounds.  
"Ah there you are lad. I was wondering when you were going to show up" Weaver said " it's time to see if you've any potential. Get into the ring"  
Severus did as he was told and approch the target. At first Severus was unsure was to do. He didn't have a weapon with him.  
"Now then,I want you to hit that dummy as hard as you can" Weaver instructed " Just keep going 'til i tell you to stop"  
Taking aim at the dummy, Severus punched the dummy where the red targert was. Despite his attempts, he wasn't able to give the dummy a good amount of damage much to the guildmasters thoughts  
"Not making much of an impact there, are you? "Weaver said "Here, try with this"  
The guildmaster gave Severus a stick. It wasn't much but at least he had a good weapon. Once again, Severus took aim and wacked the dummy with the strength he had. This time he was much more successful and manage to destory the dummy, leaving behind a green orb.  
"Ah, now that's more like it"Weaver announced.  
"What is that?" Severus asked.  
"When you destroy an enemy like this dummy, it drops an experience orb" Weaver explained "These orbs contain the knowledge gained from killing the creature. It's very important that you collect these orbs, or you want learn anything!"  
Severus went over to the orb and collected it making Severus more powerful. The Guildmaster opened the gate for the boy and allowed him walked out.

"Well done lad,Now then, tomorrow we'll..."  
Suddenly a bell went off. The Guildmaster looked around and gave out a Guild woods were in trouble again and nobody dared to go near it. The Guildmaster looked at Severus and decided that he was ready for something big  
"That's the Guild alarm!. Sounds like there might besomething loose it the woods" Weaver explained" This is a good opportunity to test your spirt"  
"What do you want me to do?" Severus asked  
"I suspect that there maybe a few beetles lurking around. They shouldn't be a problem but you can never be to sure. I'l wait for you at the Guild woods entrance while you deal with the problem" Weaver continued "Once your're done, we can talk about starting your training"  
Severus make his way to the woods, following the path before him. He felt free doing something different for a change. Perhaps he wanted to make a difference for the world. Even if part of him still missed Oakvale. At the woods clearing, Severus encounted the swarm of beetles. Taking control of the stick, he attacked the enemies on the ground and collected their experience orbs. Once he was done, he picked up 20 gold that one of the beetles left and returned to the Guildmaster "Good work lad. Those beetles can be a damn nuisance" Weaver said "Here. I think you're earned yourself some pocket money for that"  
"Thanks Guildmaster" Severus replied.  
"If you want more gold, I'm sure the Servants could use your help with something." Weaver continued "Or you can get an early night"

The sun was starting to come down over the guild. It was getting late but Severus wan't tired yet. He told the Guildmaster that he would go help the Servants around the Guild. On the field Severus found four cooking apples and gave them to the women in the dinning area. Next he found a couple of guys debating about who was the fasted in the Guild. Severus was able to beat the time within one second. But something was troubling Severus though. He felt a presence in one of the rooms. Going up the spiral stars, Severus saw two men in Maze's quarters. One of them was Maze himself  
"The Journey's length is of no consequence. The Oracle must be protected"The stranger said.  
"How can you be so sure? We might need you here. Who knows what battles we might face"Maze replied.  
"The signs are too strong to ignore and the Northern wastes have been too long isolated from the Guild. There is much I may learn there"The stranger remarked.  
"Well I hope nobody thinks you're running away from a fight, trying to cheat death again. You know how people talk..."Maze trailled of.  
"Talk is of no matter to me. May death close his eyes to you Maze"  
A blue light wrapped around the stranger causing him to vanish. At this point Maze was too annoyed to leave the room. Especially when he felt a presence behind him.  
"What are you waiting for? Come in" Maze said sarcastically.  
"Ack, s..sorry I didn't mean" Severus stammared.  
"Forget it" Maze sighed "That was Scythe. He was a great Hero once, back when he had flesh on his bones and blood in his veins"  
(Had?) Severus thought  
"He's just a shell now. What does he know of the choice we have to make, of what it takes to get things done?"Maze complained  
(What does he mean) Severus thought Maze walked over to the fireplace to be left to his thoughts. Severus thought that he was rude to enter so he returned to the Guildmaster.  
"Your training is about to begin. But you have many hard years of tasks and preparations beforehand."Weaver explained "I'm ready" Severus replied

-  
The Guild was now the boy's life. The memory of the Oakvale flames still scorched his mind, but soon he had no thought other than training, and he became stronger and more agile with each passing year. His days were filed with gruelling exercise. The nights with Study in the library. Finally he was ready to become a Guild apprentice, just as Maze had foreseen. The real training was about to begin.


	4. Training to become a hero

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 3: Training to become a hero

Severus knew that once he acepted the Guildmaster offer, he could never return to he childhood. And if he could remove it from he mind, every good and bad memory, he when he sleeping he would receive memories and nightmares of the burning flames of Oakvale. Many days and nights were passing as Severus was growing up and eventally months and years were passing to. And as Severus was growing up he was suffering from a lack of he and Whisper were returning from the libary after studying, he found a curious potion waiting for him.  
"Whisper did you leave this here for me?" Severus asked.  
"Don't be silly farm boy, I didn't leave anything for you. Now try and get some sleep, we have a busy day tommorow" Whisper answered.  
Severus turned his eyes away from Whisper and towards the potion. The potion had a silver glass container with a blue liquid inside. Just before Whisper closed her eyes she saw Severus drink some of the potion before swiftly falling onto his bed with the potion smashing on the ground.  
(Did he just drink a sleeping potion?) Whisper thought.

7 years later

Severus change after seven years. His brown hair became longer and he inherited the Apprentice Outfit. Whisper had also changed. Her hair became so long that she had tie into a bun. Despite training and studying, Severus never saw Maze around the Guild. He thought that he was still in his quarters in the tower but whenever he went up there, Maze was nowhere to be seen. The nightmares got better but other times they got worse and whenever he wanted to drink the potion, he couldn't find it. Whisper and Severus's friendship ,however, was blossoming greatly anf they were becoming friends quiet fast. But sometimes Severus was still alseep by the time morning training was about to start, meaning that Whisper still had to get the lazy boy out of bed.  
"Get out of bed, lazybones" Whisper shouted " we were supposed to meet the Guildmaster on the other side of the river"  
"Yeah we were" Severus yawned.  
"But that was an hour ago. We better get going" Whisper continued.  
"Right" Severus agreed.  
They left room and went downstairs to the map room, through the kitchens and into the gardens. By the time they reached the mele

"Late again? You do make habbit out of this" Weaver said  
"Sorry I didn't realise that it was late" Severus apologized taking out the stick  
"You can put that old stick away. We'll begin training with real weapons now" Weaver said, giving Severus and Iron Longsword " Get used to the weight of this sword, and let's see if you can hit Whisper with it."  
Both Severus and Whisper entered the ring and started to fight. Severus thought that it easy to fight against Whisper , since she carried a staff weapon, but Whisper had more pratice with real weapons. Severus kept on hitting the staff, often at times giving it a flourish. After seven successful hits, the Guildmaster called time and commanded the two trainees to stop.  
"Now pay attention. What I am about to teach you could save your life one life of a Hero is a dangerous one, and you must learn to block your enemies' attack if you expect to live longer"Weaver explained "Whisper will try to hit you, but you can block her attacks with your sword. Not all blows can be blocked, but you should be able to handle anything Whisper can throw at you."  
Severus gripped his sword tightly and prepared for Whisper's attacks. She gripps her staff tighty and charge forward to Severus. Her attacks were not successful as Severus was successful at blocking them. After six more blocks, the Guildmaster stopped them again.

A man , clothed in armour with blue and silver, was walking down the path in the gardens of the Guild. He was trying to find the Guildmaster. The man thought that he was at the melee ring, training new heroes. When he saw near to the ring, he saw one of the fighters was his sister, he was interested in her fighting style but was disapointed at how bad she and the other one were doing . He approach the ring.  
"Well done. Now let's see if you can combine attack and defense." Weaver addressed.  
The man approach the Guildmaster.  
"Ah, hello, Thunder, come to cheek on your sister's progress, have you?" Weaver asked  
"You could say that. Whisper told me you've got her training with some farmboy." Thunder said  
"Maze thinks the boy had great potential" Weaver remarked "Enough to keep up with my Whisper?" Thunder questioned " Bah!"  
"Well, why don't we see? Whisper and Severus are just working on their melee skills."Weaver said "All right, children, let's see who had learnt the most in their training. This will be a no holds barred duel, just like your final melee test. Prepare yourselves."  
Once Whisper and Severus backed away from each other, the duel started. Whisper was the first to attack, causing Severus to block the Whisper backed away, Severus attacked using the sword, creating severeal sword swipes. One of them Whisper was able to block but Severus, using his brutal force, knocked the attack away.  
"STOP!" Thunder yelled " That's all wrong, Whisper! You need to practise more!"  
"I...I'm sorry brother...I"  
"Shame you couldn't see me fight in the Arena. You might have learned a thing or two." Thunder bragged " Keep training if you want to go there yourself one day"  
With his final word, Thunder walked away .  
As Whisper and the Guildmaster were talking, Severus was in deep thought. From his mother's story, he remember that Thunder was a man of great strength and power. That his weapons could command lightning and that his was the Arena champion. A sudden thought of the Arena made shiver in fear.  
"I think we should continue with are archery lessons Severus. Meet me at the archery range when you are ready to continue" Weaver said, before walking away.

When Severus followed the Guildmaster to the archery ring, it was there that he realised that all heroes had there weakness, and archery was one of his. Every time Severus had an archery lesson, he ended up messing with every shot he tried to made. The Guildmaster told Severus he was improving, but he didn't believe him. Today , however, the Guildmaster had a surprise for him.  
"What is that?" Severus asked  
"With the bows you have been using, you haven't been successful with any shot. Though many heroes do have weakness, like you, yours can easily be dealt with" Weaver replied " I have enchached the bow to help improve your Skill. Put it on and test it out"  
Severus took the bow and fired it at the three stands.  
"Interesting. But unfortunally most foes don't stand still so let's see how you fare against moving targets" Weaver pointed out " You have a minute to score as many points as you can. The front target is worth one point,the middle one is worth three, and the one at the back will score you nine points"  
One minute later.  
The Guildmaster couldn't believe it. In all the one minute archery test he saw, this one was one of the best . The tricks Severus used were accurate and strong. He had never seen such power before.  
"I see...just like your mother" Weaver said.  
"You knew my mother?" Severus asked.  
"Yes lad. I did but now it not time for talk like 's time to learn the ways of the will" Weaver said (and too see if he is like his father)

The Guildmaster and Severus went down to the Will training area by the Guildmaster told Severus that he wanted him to commaned the power of lightning and strike it against the targets. Severus focused all the will he had and threw it against the targets. All of the other trainees saw a ocean blue lightning down by the river and saw in amazement the power that Severus was using. The Guildmaster was speachless. Never in all his years had he seen power like this.  
"Impossible...You do possess his power" Weaver whispered.  
"Was that alright Guildmaster" Severus asked.  
"yes. That was quite impressive" Weaver replied.  
"Thank you sir but how did you knew my mother?" Severus asked.  
"Your mother and my wife were friends for a long time,even during their days at the guild. It was there were your mother and your father met each other" Weaver answered. "Your parents were both heroes' but your mother specify in strength and skill. Your father was a will user just like you are"  
"But that's impossible. My mother told me that my father was just an adventurer who died in the Arena" Severus replied.  
"I see.I think we should move onto your final exam. Or if you like you could spened some time with Whisper and think things over" Weaver replied .  
"I think I'll think it over first" Severus said  
"Alright then lad. I'll wait for you at the map table" Weaver said.

Whisper was waiting at the lake by the Guild's wood . She had to fight off a couple of bandits who were trying to get inside the Guild. She couldn't deny it. She was angry. Angry at her brother for interuppting her battle against Severus. Sure she was lossing, but she gave it her all. All the power and skill she had and her brother mocked her battle style.  
(I have to train harder) Whisper thought "Whisper!" Somebody shouted.  
Whisper turned to the dirrection of the voice and saw Severus running up to her. She smiled and got up from the ground.  
"Ah, there you are farmboy"Whisper said.  
"You know, just becasue I use to live on a farm doesn't mean you have to call me'farmboy'"Severus replied "Severus will do...Anyway what did you want to talk about?"  
"Do you remember that potion you drank seven years ago?.That potion ...was not a sleep potion" Whisper said. "That was a Ages of the Will Potion."  
"A what?" Severus questioned "It gives you will experience but I heard rummors that some Will potion can increase your will power, make you stronger to command it" Whisper continued.  
"But during that time...I didn't have any ...Will power" Severus trilled.  
"But what if you already had Will power and you didn't notice it. You inherited it from your parents" Whisper said as they were walking back to the Guild  
"But that's impossible. My mother had no will powers since she was an expert in Strength and Skill,according to the Guildmaster. And she told me that my father died in the Arena, before I was born"Severus revealed.


	5. Birth of a Hero

Fable Heroes' Destiny  
Chapter 4:Birth of a hero

The boy mastered the skills quickly, but there was always more to learn. For years the Guild was his home, his school and his life. But as time passed, his thoughts returned always to the world outside. The life he had lost. The family that had been torn from him. At last, only the final day of tests remained. Sucess would mark the end of his training. He would receive the Guild Seal and be free to forge his own destiny. He would be come a hero.

Three years past since Severus left his apprenticeship years behind. His was now at the age of eighteen, ready to become a hero. Memories from the past were now leaving him for good but ones of Oakvale would never leave him. He had to make himself stop thinking about it by training. Whisper was trying to help too in training, but of course she was too busy training with her own brother. The day of Severus's final exam had come. He met the Guildmaster down by the entrance to the Guild woods.  
"Before you can graduate, there is one more final test you must complete" Weaver announced " Enter the Guild woods and go to the log at the top of the hill . The test will be revealed to you there."  
"Alright" Severus replied.  
He made his way to woods and to the top of the hill. Nothing was waiting for him. Odd. Severus thought. The Guildmaster said the test would reveal it self but nothing was hear. Perhaps he had to search for it or he has in the wrong he heard a branch snap behind him and Severus prepared his bow to attack. Once he saw who it was he lowered the bow and stared at the againg hero before him.  
"I suppose you are wondering how you pass the final test then Severus?" Maze asked.  
"Perhaps" Severus offered, trying to hid the hatred in his voice.  
"It's simple. You must defeat me,using all you have learnt in your years of training" Maze responded " We'll begin with your sword. Hit me,if you can"

Maze teleported away and prepared to his prepared his sword and started to fight Maze, giving powerful blows and flourishes. Maze , however, counter the blows with his staff. This just made Severus push harder. He striked the staff with stronger blows, almost knocking it away but Maze was able to pull away and stop him.  
"Very good Sev. Now shoot me with your bow. Don't get too close!" Maze addressed, teleporting away afterword's.  
Severus thought it was weird. Maze was the type of person who looked and acted formally. So why would he called him name by a nickname? Severus wasn't sure but what he did do was prepared his bow and arrows and fired at Maze once he returned. Although Maze was able to stop the arrows from hurting him, Severus thought that he got a few good hits on him. Once Severus delivered the final blow, Maze called time.  
" Excellent. And finally, cast lightning at me" Maze encouraged. "Show me that power!"  
Severus charged up a powerful lightning spell and sent it towards Maze. He had no need for a ages of Will potion to help increase his power. He hadn't seen it but Maze was smilling at him, as if a part of Severus reminded him of himself.  
" That's enough. Yes, quite impressive, for a novice."Maze declared, causing Severus to give him an odd look. "You'll find real battles rather more fatal than this"  
"I see..." Severus trailed off.  
"But you have passed your final test, and you are ready to receive your Guild Seal from the Guildmaster" Maze congratulated before teleporting away,back to the Guild.  
Severus sighed and went back to the Guildmaster.  
"Well. This is the day, lad. I remember the first night you came to us. And look at you now" Weaver remembered "Maze's faith in you was well placed. Now come along. The graduation ceremony will take place in the Chamber of Fate, the oldest part of the Guild."

Later that day, Severus and Whisper made there way to the Chamber of Fate where the Guildmaster, Maze and Thunder were waiting for them. The room was filled with other apprentice.  
"For many years now you have worked hard to earn yourselves the title of Hero. Today that apprenticeship ends and you go out into the world to do great deeds. Deeds that will bring you the gratitude of thousands. Or strike fear into their hearts. These are dark times. The shadows of Albion are stirring, and stange winds are blowing. Your choices, whether they lead you down the path of good or evil, will change the face of the world. Now take your Guild Seals, and venture forth as Heroes!" Weaver addressed He handed Severus his Guild Seal.

Somewhere else in the world, four presences felt the moment Severus touched the Guild Seal. One was in a camp down south, where only the ways of fighting were need, a place lead by a leader. The second was up north in a village where it was always under attack from lycanthrope. The third was on an island ,north of the dangerous waters of cold where the lost souls of the dead roamed around. The fourth one was quite mysterious indeed becasue it was at the Guild, in a secret location behind a door. However, there was a fifth presence. One of poor evil and it's location was strange. It was one presence but it felt like it belong to two people.

Severus changed out of his Apprentice clothing and into a white shirt, dark blue pants and brown boots. Whisper had already gone, possible to talk to her brother or go to the nearest town to get supplies. Severus left his room and went down staries to the map room where the Guildmaster was waiting for him.  
"It's time for you to leave us,lad." Weaver said " But you are still very much part of the Guild."  
"Right" Severus agreed.  
"On the map table you will find details of any quests the people of Albion wish Heroes to perform. And you'll need to return often to focus all your experience into new skills. Only by doing this regularly will you advance as a Hero. Step into the light and I'll show you how to do this..." Weaver explained.  
Severus approached the green light and became absorbed with knowledge of various power, strength, skill and will. Severus decided to pick out Health from the Strength section and Speed from the Skill section. Once he was finished, he left the experience area and walked over to the Guildmaster.  
"There's little else for me to teach you, but I will always be around to offer you guidance. "Weaver praised "And your Guild Seal will allow me to communicate with you at all times. You will also notice it flashing when you have enough experience to spend"  
"Right" Severus said.  
"I have given you a basic pack of supplies, it'll be enough for a while"Weaver contiuned " Now there's a whole world for you to explore"

Severus went over to the map table and checked out the list of quests that were avaliable. Most of them look challenging and Severus wanted to start easy. There was one he like the idea about. The Wasp Menace quest card and it's location was the picnic area. Severus couldn't help but smile. When he was a lot younger, possible five years old, his mother took Severus to a picnic. It was a birthday present and his mother gave him a locket with an 'S' one it but he lost it in the Oakvale flames. He still remember what his mother said to him that day.  
"No matter what you choice Severus, Good or evil, I will still love you" His mother said " You are nothing like your father...He choose the wrong side"  
Severus didn't know what she meant by that, but now the locket was gone he felt that the last memory of his mother was gone too. He didn't even know if she was still alive or not. Severus decided to leave the Guild and make his picnic.  
(" Remember following the gold makers on your map will lead you to your quest starter") Weaver said through the Guild Seal.  
At that moment a man came running up to the newly hero.  
"Wasps are attacking the picnic area! Follow me!" The man paniced.  
The man went ahead of Severus and ran down the path to the picnic manage to catch up and went ahead of the man to enter the Picnic area. Once Severus arrived there, he saw the wasps killing the people who were already there. Severus removed his sword and started to fight off the Insects, freeing the people who were trying to escape. He used some of his will to so he could try and upgrade his will abillities. Once the last wasp had been taken care off, Severus was about to leave, he heard a sound behind him. He turned behind him and saw a large creature behind him, the Wasp Queen.  
Severus prepared his bow and his lighting and brought the two together. He created a lightning arrow and sent it forward to the insects, creating more afterwoods. With one final hit, the Wasp queen was dead.  
"That was amazing" Someone said.  
Severus looked behind him and saw the people he saved earlier.  
"Thank you. It was nothing, I was just doing my job" Severus replied.  
"I'm going to tell all my friends out you" One of the women said.

("Maze wishes to speak with you. He's waiting for you in Bowerstone. ") Weaver said through the Guild Seal.  
"All right then...Wait Bowerstone? "Severus said "I'm going...Home"


	6. Revealed

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 5: Revealed

Returning home after eighteen years can become strange for anybody. But when your a hero, you find out that returning home judt brings nothing but nostalgia. For Severus Abbot returning home made him happy. He was standing outside the entrance to Bowerstone, looking at the brown doors before him. He couldn't believe he was back home , it looked just the same as he left was still Peaceful and beautiful but Severus lived in Bowerstone North yet he treated the whole of Bowerstone was his home. Severus walked forward and enter the town. As soon as he passed through the doors he was stopped by one of the town guards.  
"Oi, you're new here aren't you?" The Guard demanded.  
"Well yes but-"  
"We have some rules around here that you need to know about" The Guard interupted " Bowerstone is a peaceful town- yes - I'll have to confiscate your weapons for now"  
"Oh right" Severus said whilst taking off his sword belt, arrows and sheath and handing them over to the guard.  
"There are shops, inns lots of different people, games - all kinds of things. Why not pay the tavern a vist first? It's the building in front of you just up the road from here" The Guard contiuned "Oh and keep an eye open for Lady Grey"  
"Lady Grey?" Severus repeated.  
"She's the mayor of Bowerstone, the most beautiful women in Albion. You'd best treat her with respect. Or you'll have me to deal with" The Guard explained "Have a look round and enjoy your stay in Bowerstone"  
The Guard then took off leaving Severus on his own.

Severus let out sigh. He was in Bowerstone for a few minutes and he was already in trouble with the Guards. He already knew about the law in Bowerstone, cross it and your sent to jail waiting for a sentence by either the Guards of Lady Grey herself. You'll either get a night in the cells to cool off as a reminder to never commit your crime again. Or you'll recieve a sentence or worse. Like the Guard said, Lady Grey was a person that should never disrepect. There was something that Severus didn't like about before he left Bowerstone, he heard rumours that the Mayor wasn't the most trustworthy person. Severus hadn't noticed it but as he was thinking he had arrived outside the tavern.  
"Over here!" a voice called to him. Severus glanced up and saw Maze standing by the tavern. As he approached the Will user, he didn't notice a crowed forming behind them.  
"Been enjoying all the attention, have you?" Maze wondered.  
"Would I'd be lying if I said i didn't?" Severus questioned with a little laughter. "Did you hear about the Wasp Queen?"  
"You would be. Yes, I heard about your encounter with the Wasp Queen. Most of Bowerstone is talking about it. But you shouldn't let that kind of thing go to your head" Maze went on.  
"Why not?" Severus asked.  
"Anyway, that's not why I called you here. You see there are dark forces gathering that put your giant insect to shame. Tell me, how much do you remember of the night I took you to the Guild? Of the raid on Oakvale?" Maze speculated.  
Severus didn't feel like replying . He knew too much and he had too many sleepless nights other it. And Maze adding to his problems didn't help either, although most of memories were nothing but lost.  
"Not much, I wager. A most terrible night. I though those bandits had killed the family that you were staying with. And that you were going to be next. But it seems there may have been another survivor" Maze continued  
"What? Who?" Severus question.  
"Your friend, Theresa. I'm afriad it's only a rumour, and there's no way to be certain yet. But I thought you should know." Maze revealed "And for pity's sake ,boy, make sure you replace that basic equipment while you're here."

As Maze teleported away,possible back to the Guild, Severus let out a sigh. As if Maze didn't know that weapons weren't allowed in Bowerstone. Although, there was a way that you could buy weapons without getting into trouble. You could buy them but the merchant would pass them off to the Guard and once you left Bowerstone you would get them back. So Severus went up to the Weapons merchant and brought a Obsidian Katana and a Ebony Longbow. Then he felt something tugging behind him. He looked behind him and saw a little girl.  
"What's the matter miss?" Severus asked.  
"Quick follow me!"The girl cried.  
Severus followed the the little girl towards the Slums part of Bowerstone. There, he saw a mother standing crying to herself oftern giving a watchful eye to somebody inside the slum house.  
"What's the matter miss?" Severus asked.  
"Oh,woe is me, my son is poorly. It's my boy, my poor little boy. We were on a picnic at Lookout point when he found these...these strange mushrooms." The mother explained "The witch in Bowerstone Quay says we shouldn't worry, but she needs more of the mushrooms before she can cure him. I would find them myself, but I need to look after Aldy. Please, could you help us?"  
"Sure" Severus replied.

Severus ran all the way to Bowerstone Quay. There he noticed the witch standing in front of her house, possibly brewing a potion.  
"No, don't tell me. You were sent here by an irritating young lady, the one with the comatose kid." The witch said.  
"How did you know?" Severus asked.  
"Don't look so surprised. I am a witch you know. I read tea leaves on Thursdays. Besides, you're not the first fool she's sent my way"The witch revealed.  
(But if you think about it. It's not her fault she's in this mess.) Severus thought (I think Lady Grey is behind this, that's why most of Bowestone is nothing but a slum)  
"Find me four blue mushrooms and I can brew up an antidote. But there's no hurry, the stuff won't kill him" The witch said "The little tyke's probably having the time of his life"  
(He didn't look like he was having the time of his life. But she is right, it would probably take a while to get all the blue mushrooms) Severus thought again.

He decided to return to the Guild since the Guildmaster told him that there was an important quest card waiting for went back to the teleport circle and went back to the Guild. Little did he know, a women with red hair, red blouse with a silver undergarments and black troussers was watching after him. She knew he was a hero as nobody who wasn't important dared to talk to Maze or any other heroes that would come to Bowerstone. She wasn't quite sure of where he was going but nevertheless, she would meet him half way and join him on his journeys. At the Guild, Severus noticed a women picking out a quest card. She wore red and black clothes, had round glasses and her hair colour was black.  
"Ah, now this one looks promising..." The women announced.  
She turned around to the portal when she noticed Severus walking up to her.  
"Oh, hello. You must be the kid Maze is always talking about." The women said " Can't imagine what he sees in you. Still, I suppose Maze knows best. "  
(That's what the Guildmaster said too. Why is he so interested in me?) Severus thought.  
"But where's are my manners? I'm Briar Rose. No doubt you've heard of me" Briar Rose informed.  
"Yeah, your were in my mother's stories" Severus replied. "No time for autographs, I'm afraid. I have to get to Knothole Glade for an important mission" Briar Rose lectured "Speaking of which, if you came for a Quest Card, all the best ones have gone already. I'm sure the Guild can find you something to do though. I hear the Kitchens need cleaning."  
After that, Brair Rose left the Guild from the portal . Severus let out a sigh, his mother warned him about Brair Rose temper and went over to the Guild map and picked out a Quest Card. One that would take him to Orchard Farm.


	7. Liberator

Author note: This chapter is a little short then last time. I removed Evelyn and she'll be in another chapter later. For those who read my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't upload them in a while. I have a new idea that I want to do for The cosmic galaxy: unlikely hero. I should have never wrote 4 stories at once. That being said, let the stories commence.

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 6: Liberator

Collecting the blue mushrooms for the witch was that hard. Not wait it was a nightmare. He had his quest to go to Orchard farm and protect it but he had to put it on hold while he was getting the blue mushrooms. And it wasn't easy. First he came across a pair of two men who had taken a blue mushroom before hand. They told him that they had dropped a blue mushroom in the water by the demon door. Severus made a mental note to go and get it back later. He found his first one at the Picnic area where he had to dance for a women who couldn't laugh. But in the end he got his first blue mushroom. He then started to make his way to orchard farm through Greatwood.

When Severus made it to the woods, noticed a women standing before him, a hood over her head. Her clothes were made out of purple, blue and brown and her on her back was a staff-like weapon. Severus recognized her straight away as Whisper.  
"So you're going to be doing some work down at Orchard Farm, are you?" Whisper asked "I knew that was your true calling."  
"So what off it" Severus questioned.  
"I saw Lady Grey set the opposite Quest in the Guild yesterday. Maybe I should pick it up" Whisper addressed  
(Don't you dare!) Severus thought angrily  
"I hope you've been practising. You'll need all the experience you can get to beat me!" Whisper taunted

"See you later, farmboy!" Whisper said  
Whisper turned around and ran ahead towards the woods. He sighed as he followed on towards the farm. He couldn't help but think about how much Whisper changed. Perhaps it was because of her brother, the amount of training her brother put her through in order to get to where she was now. Severus couldn't wait to see what new tricks and skills Whisper had learned. He decided to continue among the path until he reach Greatwood lake. The lake reminded him of his younger days when he, Theresa and Emily would play down by the sea, never actually going into the sea as it was dangerous. Severus crossed over the bridge, fighting bandits, wasps and beetles along the way, and made his way to Orchard farm. In his own opinion he thought the farm looked beautiful and it reminded him of Oakvale. Down the path towards the farm house he saw the farmer who was waiting for him.

"Thank Avo you're here. I thought no on would answer our Guild request!" Isiah addressed "I've arranged some more security to back you up, but there are so many bandits...They'll tear my farm apart!"  
"I won't let that happened" Severus declared boldly.  
"I wish we'd never found those damn stones. They've brought us nothing but trouble" Isiah groan.  
"Stones?" Severus repeated.  
"My wife Jenna won't let them anywhere near the house, so we've left them in some crates in the barn" Isiah went on "They must be worth a fortune. They say Lady Grey wants them. I've already lost three farmhands in these raids"  
Then the hero and the farmer heard an explosion down the opposite path leading to Greatwood. The farmer let out a sigh and quickly turned towards the hero.  
"That must be them now! I'd better go inside and look after my wife. She's terrified "Isiah said  
"Get inside quickly then. We'll deal with this" Severus replied, noticing that the Guards from Bowerstone where coming down the path.  
Isiah nodded his head and ran inside. Severus prepared his sword and waited for the Guards to come up to him. At this moment the bandits were already coming down the path from prepared a powerful bolt of lightning and sent it towards one of the bandits, he then followed on of the bandits who escaped inside the building and killed him with his K. As time went on more bandits can appearing from the Greatwood entrance but Severus and the Guards killed them on sight. Once Severus killed the last bandit with a fireball, he noticed somebody running up to him. He knew it was Whisper, only this time she didn't have her hood up.  
"So you've learned some new moves, have you?" Whisper questioned." Well, you're not the only one. I hope you learned how to Flourish, because that's the only way you're going to get close to me!"

Whisper prepared her weapon and started to attack Severus, only to fall backwards once Severus flourished her attack. Whsiper tried severely more time to make Severus drop his blade, thinking about trying a new method because the one her brother taught her wasn't working. With one final blow, Severus raised his sword powerfully and quickly trusted in down breaking the staff.  
"Oh my...Whisper I'm sorry" Severus apologized  
"Don't be" Whisper replied " Damn! You beat me! Again. I suppose this quest is yours then"  
"I didn't think I had that much power" Severus said. "Maybe I'm lucky, to be blessed with it."  
"Yes but you can't stay lucky forever, farmboy. We're bound to meet again. And I'll be ready" Whisper promised, teleporting away once she was done.  
Severus sighed and went over to Isiah and his wife ,Jenna, who were waiting for him. Jenna had a bag with Gold in it.

Later, once Severus was rested up, he put his shirt and boots on and went downstairs. Once he arrived back at the map room, Severus started to check out quest cards on the table.  
"Ah Severus, how did your quest go" Weaver asked, causing Severus to look at him.  
"It went fine sir" Severus remarked  
"I see... Oh, yes I need to tell your something heard about your quests and well, for some reason they are calling you Liberator " Weaver explained "Most Heroes do have a title although its not for not knowing about them, it for when them go to important places and events like the Arena."  
"I see. I think Liberator suits me" Severus replied "Anyway, there's two quest I want to do. The hobbe killing contest in Orchard farm and trader escort in Darkwood."  
"You can get to Darkwood through Greatwood, you need to get to the lower part of Greatwood lake and carry on through. I think you should go to Orchard farm first" Weaver explained.  
"Right then I'll head there right now" Severus said.

A few minutes later, Severus arrived back at Orchard Farm where Isiah and Whisper were waiting for him.  
"Ah, there you are." Isiah said.  
"About time you showed up. I was going to start without you" Whisper remarked.  
"What's going on?" Severus asked.  
"As I was just telling your friend here, the whole orchard's overrun by Hobbes." Isiah explained.  
"I could get rid of them myself. But it might be more fun like this. Whoever kills the most Hobbes gets the trophy, right?" Whisper announced.  
"I don't care how you do it, just stick them before they drink all my scrumpy" Isiah demanded "The little sods cracked open my crates, down by the river at the far end of the path."  
"Guess that's where we should go. Race you there!" Whisper addressed  
"Good luck" Isiah yelled as Severus and Whisper ran off.

Severus over took Whisper and mange to get to river first, using a combination of Slow time and Force push, taking out two hobbes. By the time Whisper caught up, Severus was nearly done with his third Hobbe which unfortunately Whisper took it away from him. After another few minutes , Severus and Whisper returned back to Isiah where it was revealed that Severus had defeated more Hobbes then Whisper did.  
"Well done! You really taught the Hobbes a lesson." Isiah congratulated "They'll think twice before they try stealing from me again"  
"Not bad. Don't think it'll be easy next time though" Whisper remarked "I suppose the trophy is yours then. For now"  
"I guess so" Severus replied  
"I've had enough of this. Maybe the Guild has something more interesting for me" Whisper said before teleporting away.  
"I'd better make a move now and check on the damage" Isiah said before walking way to the river.  
Severus then turned towards the exit and headed towards Greatwood Gorge.  
"The quicker I get to Darkwood, the quicker I can save those Traders" Severus said.


	8. The will user begins to glow

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 7: The will user begins to glow

It didn't take long for Severus to get to Darkwood. He returned to Greatwood Lake and went south towards Greatwood Gorge. The Guildmaster had already warned Severus about the Bandit toll in the Gorge and they weren't letting traders past. The Bandits were prepared to let the Traders pass if they give them a large amount of money but for Severus he wasn't going to hand over his money to the filth, murderous creatures (if you could call them that).He brought out his bow and marched onwards.  
"M'afraid this path is private. It'll cost ya to get through" The Bandit guard said "Or we could always use yer head as an ornament. Either way suits us. So, unless you're waiting to end up dea, you'll hand over your shinies."  
"Well I'm sorry but I won't be taking part of this little transaction "Severus remarked, preparing his bow and fired in Bandits head  
Then he heard the alarm.  
"Shit!" Severus growled, charging forward to go after the Bandits.  
He killed another Bandit that was blocking his path before taking out a group of Bandits. Running towardsthe bridge, he used his lightning to take out more bandits. Soon they were all defeated and Severus collected some gold and pick up a flame augmentation. He noticed that he hadn't defeated all of the Bandits as some had manged to hide from were running towards the next area of Greatwood. From there he entered Greatwood Cullis Gate where he was intercepted by the remaining Bandits who were fighting with the Traders. Severus was just in the nick of time when he managed to help the Traders kill the Bandits. Before he was about to enter Greatwood caves, Severus noticed something. He walked up to opposite path and met with the beautiful scenery of Rose cottage.  
"What's that over there?"Severus asked himself.  
("That's a Demon Door. They are the keepers of some lost treasure of Albion. But in order to open them, you would need to preform a certain task in order to unlock them") Weaver told him through the Guild Seal ("There's one at the Guild as well by the Will training area")

Knowing what the Guildmaster meant, Severus walked up to the Demon Door started to talk to it. "I never open on a first date. My heart has been broken too many times before" The Demon Door spoke  
"I could only let someone who really loved me through"  
Severus present the Door with a rose. The Door opened and he walked inside. There he came across the most disgusting and horrible sight that was all around the room. The room was full of beds and torture items that made Severus fell sick. He went behind the beds and noticed a chest that was behind a set of folding screens .He then went over to the screen and opened it.  
"Hm...What is this?" Severus asked himself.  
He then noticed some thing white at the bottom of the chest. He picked it up and opened it. It was a letter but the writting was unfamiliar yet he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who the letter had come from.

Sevey.  
Forgive me for everything. Believe me I didn't want to do this to you or your Mother. But if I didn't go then he would be after you two, partially you. You see your my future and if I fail to stop him then its up to you. I'm sorry for leaving everything up to you, believe me by the time you flourished and by the time your a proper Will User, you'll understand why I'm doing this.  
Also now that your a hero,just like me, you'll need something more imposing. I left you something behind that might help with that. Just don't ask about the room that is trapped behind the Demon door. That's nothing to do with me. And remember to keep your promise You said that you would help me. Remember?  
Love Dad.

"This is... this is from my Dad" Severus muttered, whilst examning the letter and the outfit "That mean... he's still Mother lied to me"  
Severus quickly put on the outfit and put his old one and the letter into his item inventory. He then checked himself. He was wearing blue shirt with a light blue in the centre and aegean blue trim. From the top right side of the shirt to the left of the neck there was a short silver half breatplate with a light blue trim next to it and a yellow buckle that connected the breastplate and the shirt. There was also short silver sleeves and silver trousers. A navy blue cape and a brown balt.  
"Looks cool but... I don't want to be a Will User" Severus remarked.  
Sighing, Severus left the Demon Door and make his way to Darkwood, through the Greatwood caves. As Severus walked down the path, they were meet with two Traders. One of them kept turning the head behind them, making sure nothing was following them.  
"Thank Avo you're here!" The timid one said "I thought we were going to die in the hellish place. We have to get to the Barrow Fields at the other end of Darkwood. You two lead the way. We'll be right behind you"  
"The sooner we put this forest behind us, the better "The tall one said "There are unnatural things out there"  
At the moment the heard a bloodthirstly growl and both men turned around in fear.  
"It's alright. I'm going to get us all out of here"Severus replied walking down the path. He then asked the two Traders something." So what's your name gentlemen?"  
"I'm Charles and this is Erik" The taller one replied" There we more of us but...I think they have been eaten already"  
"Eaten by what?" Severus wondered.  
("In Darkwood you will find the Chapel of Skorm. Please the daters there and they will let evil in your soul") Weaver said through the Guild seal  
"Best to stay away from there then" Severus said They walked down the path and towards the bridge where they saw another Trader standing there. He looked like his was in pain by the way his was standing.  
"Argh! Help! Something bit me and left me for head. Please let me come with you!" The mustache Tader asked  
"We can't let him follow. He's infected! He'll be eating our guts before we know it!" Erik responded "This isn't a good idea. Not a good idea at all."  
"We have sworn a trader oath. We have to help Benjamin" Charles responded.  
"I can pay well, and I won't be any trouble" Benjamin added in his defense.  
"Alright you can come. But If you turned, I will have to kill you" Severus warned.  
" Thank you hero" Benjamin thanked.

They continued walking down the path until they got to the Darkwood Marshes. There, they saw a lycanthrope like creature eating one of the Traders. The creature was a Balverine, a werewolf-like creature who sometimes have black or brown fur with piercing yellow eyes. Severus told the Traders to stay where they were and he went off to fight the creature. Many times the balverine tried to bite or claw Severus but he was able to block them, ofter stabbing or slashing at him. A few more seconds and the Balverine growled in defeat and died. Severus told his companies that the area was clear and they continued on. They were able to make there way to Darkwood lake where they were ambushed by Bandits, trying to attack the Traders. Whilst some hits were sucessful, Severus used a Will spell known as Heal life where it can heal your heal back to normal. Once they were through the lake, they arrived at the Darkwood camp.  
"We made it to the first camp. We can stay here until you're ready to move on" Charles said  
"Alright. I'm going to sleep a little first if you three don't mind" Severus said" I've got a lot things on my mind"  
The Traders nodded in agreement as they left to pick up more suplies. As soon as Severus put his head down, he went swiftly to sleep where he had a strange dream.

-In the dream-  
A child. Surrounded by darkness. He couldn't see anything but he had a feeling his was clutching something to his chest. His favourite teddy bear which was a gift from his father. The child was scared and didn't know what to do nor did he know wat was going on. He then heard shouting, a male and female which he suspected were his parnets. The child couldn't make out what they were saying but his Mother said something about evil. The child tried to back away from the shouting as it frightened him but he hit something behind him. He felt around behind him and figured out that it was a wall. So he must be at home then. The child heard footsteps. He then heard the door open and more footsteps, he also saw something blue coming towards him. The child tensed and begain to cry.  
"Sevey? Sevey are you there?" The father asked.  
The father heard the crys of the child and walked closer to him. He knelt down and brought the child closer, trying to sooth him brushing his hand through the child's hair.  
"Shush child its alright now. Just a nightmare" The father whispered tenderly "Its alright, Daddy's here"  
"Please don't leave me. Don't go please Daddy!" The Child pleaded.  
"I... I have to. Your in danger and I can't risk that" His father replied "Believe me. I don't won't to go but..."  
"But what about Mom?" The child asked.  
The Father couldn't save his wife as much as he wanted to just like his Son. He already told himself that her fate was sealed. He just hoped that she would do nothing to his Son.  
"I... I'll try son" His Father lied.  
Then he saw something glow on the child.  
"So... your really going then?" The child asked.  
"Yes son. And in the future, I promise we will meet again and when the times comes, Daddy will need your help. To rid Albion of its greatess enemy" Then Severus woke up.

-  
The women with red hair had made her way to the Chapel of was a black hood over her head that conceled most of her head but there were little cuts out so she could see from her red eyes. She had made her way inside the Chapel and came face to face with one of the members of the Chapel of Skorm.  
"Miss Evelyn. What a surpise this you here to give us a sacrifice" The man asked.  
"Tokina we really must stop meeting like this and no I'm not" Evelyn replied "I'm here for the Blood Sword"  
The man, Tokina, thought for moment whilst looking at Evelyn's blood red eyes.  
"You want the Blood Sword and yet you already have Skorm's bow" Tokina mused "Why should we hand it over to you?"  
"My Father needs it. So I suggest you hand it over or else" Evelyn threatened.  
Bitting his lips, Tokina told one of his associates to hand over the Blood Sword. Evelyn thanked them and left the Chapel.  
"So now I need all i need to do is find the boy and the girl" Evelyn muttered.  
-

"Are you alright there, hero?" Benjamin asked, ofterning a bottle of water to the hero.  
"Yeah I will be" Severus replied, accepting the bottle." In fact Benjamin can you stay here whilst I take Charles and Erik to Barrow Fields, I will come back to you"  
"Yeah of course, hero" Benjamin said before walking towards the Gamemaster. Severus then saw something that caught his eye. It was on his right shoulder, something neon blue. He glanced down and saw something blue forming. Will user lines.  
"But... but I haven't used so much Will yet. I thought a Will User would only get them if they use a certain amount of Will" Severus muttered "Why have a got one now?"  
He decided to wrap the Will lines around his shoulder with a cloth and got up. He told Charles and Erik what he and Benjamin agreed to do and they left the camp. They were able to make there way through the Ancient Cullis Gate and Darkwood Weir, taking out the bandits along the way. When they were near the enterence to Barrow Fields, a Earth troll was blocking their path. Severus told the Traders to stay where they were as he went to fight the Troll. The Troll was impossible to beat but Severus found away to defeat it with his fireballs and used his Katana the Troll powerful slashes. Once the Troll was defeated,He took the Traders towards Barrow Fields. They went ahead whilst Severus went to go get Benjamin. Once he returned with the Trader, Severus and Traders make their way down the hill.  
"Ah Welcome hero. We been waiting for you. "A man said.  
"We can never thank you enough. Here take this" Charles said whilst giving Severus a money bag.  
"Oh er thank you" Severus replied  
("Maze is looking for you. He's waiting for you at the Oakvale Tavern") Weaver said through the Guild Seal.  
"Oakvale?" Severus muttered to himself, walking down the path to the town to the once town known as Oakvale.


	9. Rise from the Ashes

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 8: Rise from the Ashes

Beautiful. That's all Severus could think about. Last time he was in Oakvale was seven years ago. From what Severus saw so far was perfect, the same as it was seven years ago. Just for a moment he stood completely still, looking at the field where he uses to play with Theresa and Emily. (Emily) Severus thought (I wonder what happen to her. Did she die in the raid) A tear escaped from his left eye and fell down down his check, he couldn't help but smile. Everything was as it was before but it was changed, rebuilt and rebirthed. Everything was fine and there was no need worry or to shed tears. He quickly wiped the tears and carried on walking. He only to stop when somebody called to him. He turned around and saw someone he forgotton until now. The person who it was Emily and she had changed and matured over the years. Her hair was now blonde and longer and she was now wearing a purple shirt, white blouse and blue shorts as well as black shoes  
"Hello! I remember you! We thought you'd died in the awful Bandit raid all those years ago" Emily greeted  
"E...Em...Emmy!" Severus stammered, reaching out to her and hugging her "Is it really you?"  
"Of course it is!" Emily remarked "So where have you been all this time?"  
Then Severus felt his happiness crumple . Oakvale was burning once more. Screames of the dead echod around the town and the laughter of darkness was playing around through his mind. Once again, Severus was eight years old and Emily was five ,nealy six.  
"Do you remember Sev? I was looking for Roise, my teddy bear just before the raid." Emily said" After that day my parents moved to Bowerstone, but I never really liked in there." Then she saw Severus's fears " Er,are you all right"  
Severus was able to shake the burning nightmares and focused back on the young lady.  
"I think I lost you there for a second" Emily commented" Anyway I have to go now. But it was great to see you again. Bye"  
Once she saw finished, Emily smilled and left Oakvale. Severus sighed just as he took one look towards the dirrection where Emily was going. He had done so much already and yet here was one of his best friends alive and not hurt. Sure, he hadn't faced many battles yet but he felt different from everybody already. Different from his friends.

Sighing,Severus walked over to the tavern where Maze was waiting for him. He had hoped that the piece of cloth that was covering his arm wouldn't show his will line. He didn't need Maze giving him information about Will.  
"There you are. I thought maybe you were getting too famous to be seen round here" Maze said. He then beckoned Severus to follow him.  
"Have you found anything more about Theresa?" Severus asked.  
"I'm afraid I've heard nothing more of your friend, and there is little else I can do" Maze replied " There is hope yet though. A blind seeress lives among Twinblade's Bandit Clan. She may be able to tell you about your friend."  
They had arrived at the beach, near to the enterence of the Bandit camp.  
"The seeress stands next to the Bandit King himself. And it's no coincidence the Bandits have been doing so well lately" Maze speculated but bitterly "Have you heard of Twinblade? He was a Hero once,giant of a man. He had little patience for the Guild though. He left and brought together a dozen Bandit factions."  
"So you want me to sneek into the camp, possibly dealing with Twinblade and find the Seeress?" Severus guessed "Sounds simple enough"  
"I always suspected he was behind the attack on Oakvale and seeing as this town is close to your heart then this could be your chance for revenge" Maze hinted "The camp can't be far from here. The village is often under attack. I have left a Quest card at the Guild with the details"  
"Right then, I have somethings to do at first but I'll go there later on or perhaps tomorrow" Severus replied "See you later"

Just as he was about to walked off, Maze had stopped the him as he was concered about the cloth on the boy's arm.  
"Why is that cloth on your arm? A Balverine didn't bite you did it" He asked, concerned.  
"No, I was just covering a bit of blood that I manged to get on myself when I was fighting a Bandit" Severus lied.  
It wasn't a complete lie. He didn't get bitten by a Balaverine, as if you get bitten by one you can a Balverine venom in your body and it can poison you or turn into one, but he wasn't covering blood either. And unfortuanetly, Maze didn't by the lie either which leaded him to uncover what was underneeth the it.  
"Your hiding a Will line? Why would you want to hide something like that? Some Will user don't get theres until they have intertwined with their amount of spells they have"Maze remarked "Yet here you are with did you get yours?"  
"Whilst I was in Darkwood but... I think I got it when I was a child?" Severus replied awkwardly, he wasn't sure when he actually got the Will Line.  
"Really? How strange"  
"Yeah I guess so. Now if you escuse me. I have things to do" Severus said but not in a rude manner.

Maze didn't fight back as he let Severus walk away. Once he was out of earshot, Maze let out another sigh and glanced back at the boy walking away from him. He could tell that Severus didn't want this, to become a Will user. But he had no choice. Albion would be depending on him in the future, both of them in the future. But until that day comes,until the day comes where he would have to reveal who he is and what he has done, Maze would remain silent and watchful. And to make sure that Severus would be ready to help him. Like he promised. A smile was slightly forming on Maze's lips as he teleported back to the Guild, it wouldn't be long now. Severus looked back towards the beach to find the Will user but alas he wasn't there. Not that Severus minded. He had to find the last three blue mushrooms and he knew where to find his first one but first he went to find Myra. He already had the letter from the person in the Guild Woods and he had managed to find the women by standing by a well. He gave her the letter which she thought that it belong to him but after telling her that it was from the person who was from the Guild, she gave him her response. Next Severus went to Barrow fields to purchase one of the Blue mushrooms from a Trader. It was a large some of money but it didn't matter for Severus. He then returned to the Guild, not just to pick up the last two mushrooms but to pick up the quest card that Maze left for him. Dropping the letter off and getting the final two mushroom, Severus returned to Bowerstone and gave the mushrooms to the gave him the blue potion and then he passed the blue potion to the mother, who gave him some gold in return, and went back to Oakvale.

-  
Meanwhile in the Bandit camp a women, no more then seventeen years old, was busy keeping the camp in check. Making sure everything was ready for Twinblade's return. All of a sudden, her mind became blank. A vision perhaps. She saw two men, Both men were dressed in Bandit gear. The younger, more faster man charged forward to attack the elder,more experience man. They entered in battle just when the vision faded.  
"What was that?" The Women questioned.  
Then she had another vision. Two men in an abby, covered in snow, both covered in blue tattoos. The elder reached out to the child holding his arm out for him to accept, wanting the child to come with him. The child turned away, too ashamed to look at him muttering something under his breath. The elder lowers his arm. Then they start to fight just as the vision faded once more.  
"What is going on?" The women said " Why am I not in control. Who were they?"  
"Are you alright?" A man question.  
The women looked up and saw a fellow Bandit. The Nephew of Twinblade.

Oh, a Hero! I could really use your help sir" A man said "I run a harmless little chicken contest down on the beach, but I'm having a bit of ghost trouble."  
(Harmless? Bullshit) Severus thought.  
"Some deceased chicken-fancier no doubt. The thing is, he's scaring all my punters away" The man explained "You couldn't, you know...work some of your Hero magic and get rid of him, could you?"  
(Its called Will not magic) Severus thought. "Yeah sure" he agreed.  
Severus walked down towards the beach and towards to the kicking chicken competition area. Then they saw a ghostly figure standing beside the competition area, his hands crossed over, looking towards the sea. Once Severus walked towards him, he looked towards him with a dashing smile.  
"Aaah. At long last,a kind souls who don't flee at the sight of me" The Ghost said" I have paced this forsaken beach for so many years. Could it be that ye have been sent by the gods to lift me from my fierce torment?"  
"Something like that yes" Severus replied "Some guy thinks your haunting his so called harmless contest"  
"That's not why I am here. Ye see my spirit dwels at the bottom of the sea, gar, and my poor wife is left destitute and grieving. Gar. She thinks I was but a simple fisherman, and still be somewhere lost at sea. It may shock you to learn, dearest friends, that I had a small side-business in piracy. Gar!. I hid my sinfully plundered treasure next to the jetty on the western beach. If you were to use a spade to dig it up and give it to my wife, I will reward you with plentiful riches, ye old sea dog. " The ghost explained.  
"I see. Luckly I brought one in Bowerstone days ago" Severus said whilst he was walking towards the other beach on the other side of Oakvale.

"Who is this hero you speech off Kage?" Twinblade demanded.  
"Sir, he one of the Guild new heroes, but the way he killed those Bandits back at Orchard and at the Greatwood Gorge..." Kage retold.  
"So what? Most Heroes kill Bandits?"Twinblades's Nephew remarked.  
"Yes...But he's coming here once he's finished a quest in Oakvale. Searching to destroy your Uncle." Kage replied "Somebody in Oakvale said his name was Severus Abbot"  
"Did you say Severus?" The women asked.  
"You know him?" Twinblade asked, stroking his beard.  
"His name sounds familar. Like my childhood friend's name" The women replied.

"Oh my goddness. This is from my Husband?" The pirates wife asked.  
"Yeah...He got it from taking tourists out on his boat" Severus lied.  
"You say he saved it up by taking tourists out on his boat? Yes, I do remember seeing him take people on board. They looked like Bandits from a distance. Isn't that silly?" The women replied.  
"Yeah something like that" Severus agreed  
"I know he really cared for me. He was such a good, honest man. Thank you so much. I will still pray to see him return safe one day. Right after I've done some shopping" The women said. After that she left.  
Severus went back to the other side of the beach where the ghost pirate was waiting for him.  
"Avast, yer've been trusty seadogs, ye have! Perchance now I can finally enjoy my death. But before I leave, I shall keep my end of the bargain, gar! The rest of the swag be buried under the axe of a statue in the local graveyard. If it still be there, yer welcome to it. Now thank ye, and goodbye" The Ghost pirate said before vanshing.  
Quickly, Severus went over to the graveyard where he saw Brom's statue. Only this time there were no tears, he wasn't heartless but he wasn't prepared to shed tears for the dead. Now was not the time to shed tears. He picked up his reward and went back to the local tavern where he would sleep for the night.


	10. The Bandit King

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 9 The Bandit King

Despite not showing it, Severus was really tired and it didn't really help when he had a Bandit King to fight today. He had spent all of last night thinking about what Maze said and personally Severus didn't believe him. He didn't trust him already so he didn't take what he said to account anyway. Not that it mattered to him seeing as his current quest was far to important to think of old matters. Discarding his thoughts, Severus made his way down to the beach where he saw the pirates wife and made his way to the cliff at the end of the beach.  
The clifftop path was a single handed path way that was loaming over the Albion seas and it was the gateway to the Abandoned road. Although the place was dangerous, it was also quite at that moment when the Guildmaster started to talk to him through the Guild Seal.  
("You'll need to sneak past those Bandits to reach their camp. If any of them see you, they'll raise the alarm and lock the g ate. And if that happens, you two must stay hidden for a short time before the gates reopen.") Weaver said through the Guild seal.  
"Or...I could do this" Severus remarked.

Severus glanced up at a near by tree and decided to climb up it. He made his place on one of the branches and prepared his bow. He waited until one of the Badits was in distance and fired it into his neck. Severus was able to aim for the second Bandits who was walking around in the then jumped down from his position and ran towards the third guard whom he caught completly of guard and Severus used a lightning bolt to kill him, allowing him to proceed on to the Abandoned road. Only for him to stop once he heard Bandits talking "Here, you heard what happened to Stern, Elirc?" One of the Bandits asked.  
"No Weston. What did the idiot do this time?" Elirc replied.  
"He only lost his bloody cap in a raid. Was a week before he could get back in the camp" Weston replied.  
"Yeah, you can't get in unless you're in full gear these days" Elirc remarked "If you ask me, old Twinblade getting a bit jumpy. Don't know what's got into 'im" Weston said.  
"And thats my cue!" Severus added .  
Both Bandits turned to the new voice and saw Severus standing before them. They prepared their weapons at once. "Who the hell are you?" Elirc demanded.

Severus walked up to the Bandits with his arms behind his back. almost like he was trying to get himself killed. Both Bandits remained on their guard.  
"Gentlemen, In a quest, a confused villian will start to break down during his or hers fight and will die for keeping their lies. Of course they, will be overtaken and start lying coldly, covering for their crimes. However, heroes, who will defend Albion's truth ,will keeping on fighting" He then placed his hands on the Bandits's shoulders " Then you may call me a Spell-breaker" Severus then electrocuted them with his lightning.  
"That's why I Call it Liberator 's Logic. Say things that will make them confused, then I kill them. Its a win win progress" Severus replied He then pressed on down the road where they encountered more Bandits. He was fighting of the Bandits and when he had a spare moment he was collecting the pieces of the Bandit uniform and often battling the Bandits who tried to stop him.  
"JUST HOW MANY OF THESE MEN ARE HERE?!" Severus yelled "Urgh, this is ridiculous!"  
Severus was finishing on of the Bandits Once he was at the end of the road, he noticed how tried he was by the time he was standing there.  
"So...many Bandits...I fine now though...I think" Severus panted.  
He brought out a health potion and quickly drinked it and quickly brought out the Bandits clothes, hid in a secret place and dressed himself like a Bandit. Next he place his Will User clothes into his bag and went into the Bandit camp.

-  
"So there's no more on the Abandoned road then?" Twinblade asked, sitting upon his throne.  
"Yeah, he killed Weston and Elirc by touching then with some sort of magic" Kage replied.  
"Will" The women corrected, causing Twinblade and his Nephew to look at her. "More to the point, Lightning"  
"I see. So this little Hero does want a fight?" Twinblade mused "What's he going to do, fight me with magic? Like that's going to work"  
"You must not think of him like that Twinblade. The power he has is equal to one who lead the attack on Oakvale. It's much stronger then your physical strength" The women warned.  
"What do you mean?" Twinblade's Nephew asked -

"Hello, mate. Nice Bandit gear" The Bandit watchman said.  
"Why Thank you" Severus remarked.  
"This here is Twinblade's camp. Once you're in, you're in for good. So feel free to get changed when you're inside." The watchman said " Another one coming in, Joe. Open the gates."  
The gates opened and the watchman allowed Severus to proceed then headed down the hill and towards the first camp. Many Bandits were sitting by the camp fire, drinking alochol and talking about the previous events. They had no idea that one of the Heroes of the Guild has infiltrated their camp. Then, a dark whisper had caught the eyes and ears of the hero. Severus followed the voice and saw one of the Bandits waiting for him.  
"Why have you brought me here?" Severus asked with curious look.  
"I've heard you might be interested in 'procuring' a Camp pass" The Bandit said  
"Perhaps" Severus remarked.  
"Well, I can get you one, but it'll cost you a 1,000 gold."  
(Great, there goes more money) Severus thought " Deal"  
The Bandit got out a seal and gave it to Severus. He then told him that he could use that pass to get into the elite section of the camp. It meant that Severus was one step closer to getting to Twinblade. The Bandit simply noded and went onto his buissness.  
"I got the pass but was it worth it to loss that kind of money?" Severus questioned "Well, I don't need anyone running of to Twinblade to tell him I'm here. I do want to give him the element of surprise though"

They both ran up the hill towards the gate to the next section of the camp. It was were one of the Bandits guards were waiting,  
"You need a pass to get through here" The Guard warned  
"So like this one" Severus said, bringing out the Bandit seal  
"Looks like a vaild pass to me. In you go. Let him through!"  
The doors opened and the Guard jestered Severus to go inside. Once inside, the doors closed behind him.  
Now Severus was only facing one problem. How was he going to get into Twinblade's camp? He couldn't scale the wall as he could be seen by one of the Bandits and he couldn't forced his way through as that would ruin the element of suprise. He was lost in so much thought that he didn't see anybody come up to him and tap him on his right shoulder. Severus quickly turned around to see the same Bandit who gave him the seal.  
"Can I help you?" Severus asked.  
"If you want to get into Twinblades camp you could go up to head up to the holding cells and free the ladies" The Bandit offered "I shouldn't have told you that true but you could offer some of us some freedom"  
"Freedom?"  
"Yeah, its boring around here and if we get out then we'll get to do what we want" The Bandit explained "We'll always be loyal to Twinblade but following a persons orders is pathetic. We need some action"  
"I'll see what I can do" Severus responded.

He then made his way up the hill towards the prison where another Guard was watching them, watching over Twinblade's entertainment "Come to look at Twinblade's entertainment?" The Guard asked  
"Uh , um yeah" Severus replied.  
"Ain't they just lovely? Gonna be a fun party all right!" The Guard responded.  
"Yeah...but they not going inside" Severus remarked, coldly  
"WHAT!?" The Guard yelled.  
Severus picked up his bow and aim it towards the Guards head. He squinted his eyes. And shot the arrow. The Guards head came rolling off, causing the women in the prison cell to scream. Severus noticed the prison key on the Guard and took it off him. He went over to the cell and opened it.  
"Thank you so much!" Elise thanked  
"I thought we were going to die! But we have to leave quickly, before the Guards noticed!" Charlotte added

Elise and Charoltte ran out of the cell and down the hill towards the gates. Unfortunately the Bandit Guard ,who was standing next to the gate towards Twinblades tent, noticed them and called out more Guards to help re-capture them. Once they were gone , Severus ran up to the gate towards Twinblades tent.  
("Well done, the gate is open. You can to Twinblades area now") Weaver said through the Guild seal.  
He then went inside but unfortunately he was ambushed by several guards.  
"I've been waiting for you!" Twinblade growled  
"Stand back, lads! Twinblade wants a word with this little hero!" One of the Bandits yelled.

Severus walked up the path towards the tent. The crowed of Bandits formed around him. Then heavy footsteps approached. With every stride the footsteps got louder then before. Then he saw Twinblade. He was large and tall fellow, clothed in black, brown and red Bandit gear with spikes and skulls. He held two sharp swords in both of his hands.  
"She said a Guild-puppet would come, and here you are. My blades have been dying to meet you." Twinblade announced "They haven't been fed for days. You don't look like much of a meal though." Severus searched himself and his surroundings.  
"Draw your blade,Guild-puppet. Let's see what you're made of."Twinblade ordered,walking backwards towards the tent and prepared himself for battle.

Twinblade was the first to attack. He dashed forward and up-thrusted his blades, trying to strike Severus but luckly he was able to rolled out of the way in time. He then tried a back-thrust but Severus was block the attack. He then held up the blades and thrusted them down to the ground. Luckly, Severus rolled backwards to get away from the rebound, he then ran up to Twinblade and slashed his back several times. Twinblade pushed him back and repeated this process several times until his fell to his knees.  
"Finish it quick then. I'd do to the same for you." Twinblade groaned.  
Just as Severus was about to kill Twinblade, he heard footsteps. He turned towards the new sound and gasped. A young women came out of the tent, wearing a dress with red and white colours. She has Bandits markens and a bloodstained mask over her eyes.  
"There you are" She said "What's wrong? Don't you recognise me Severus?"

"Theresa!"

***  
Her past once again before her, Theresa's memories returned in a blaze of fire. Oakvale was burning. She watched in silence as the Bandits tortured her mother, then turned to her with questions of the missing boy. She answered them only with a stare, and so their leader sliced out her eyes. The raiders took her mother, and left Theresa alone in the forest. There she crawled for three days, blind and desolate, until she was found by Bandits. Twinblade and his men. She began a new life of servitude among their clan. But the Bandit King sensed her exceptional strength and power of Will,and listened as she whispered dark prophetic truths in her sleep. Those who could never accept this small, blind girl standing by their master's side did not last long. When they attacked, she killed them. Without mercy,and without emotion. For this was her placec in the world now.  
***

"I've seen so many things. So muching killing, so much dying"Theresa said " "I've seen you, Severus. In a ring of sand and blood. An arena full of secrets. And I've seen the choice you'll have to make one day, between the darkness and the light"  
"That sounds promising" Severus remarked.  
"But, I've seen another choice between the people you trust and the man you fear, the man who has power that you dream off" Theresa added.  
"Theresa?" Twinblade asked, seeking for another vision.  
"I'm sorry, Twinblade. Your path is alone now. All our paths are."Theresa replied "But before I leave, Severus, I have a present for you. For all the birthdays I've missed. A power that runs in my family and yours."  
She held up her arm and summoned a green light. The light captured Severus and pour itself all over him. Once the light from Theresa vanished, Theresa started to walk away.  
"He finds you when you're sleeping, and when the daylight fades" Theresa warned.  
After that the light around Severus fadded.  
"What are you waiting for? Finish it or leave me alone.I'm dead anyway. I'm no one's King anymore." Twinblade wheezed.  
"I can't Twinblade. Not after what you did for Theresa" Severus replied, before walking away.


	11. Friends and missions

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 10: Friends and missions

By the time Severus had returned to the Guild it was already nighttime. All he wanted to do was try and get some sleep without thinking about other people. But first he went to the Guildmaster and explained to him the events with Twinblade and Theresa. He asked that the information about Theresa be kept from the people of the Guild and that included Maze as well. The Guildmaster understood the situation and bid Severus good night. The next morning Severus went back down to the map table and picked up two more quest cards. A Trader rescue back at Twinblade's camp and a Hobbe Cave quest near the Rose cottage. He made his way to the Cullis Gate, when the Guildmaster came walking up to stopped walking and turned towards him.  
"Sir?" Severus asked.  
"After your quests are done you need to return here. Maze needs to see you, he has news for you." Weaver said.  
"Alright" Severus replied.  
Nodding in agreement, The Guildmaster and Severus parted ways and Severus made his way to Twinblade's camp. There he found one of the Oakvale Guards standing outside the camp. Once the Guard heard the footsteps, he turned towards the Hero.  
"Ah, thank Avo you here, sir! The situation is bad ,sir, real bad. The Bandits are demanding protection money from the Traders' Union, and took three hostages to show they mean buisness." The Guard explained"The Union's refusing to pay up, even though today is the last day. They call me 'cos I own them a favour, but... well..."  
"You don't know what your doing?" Severus guessed.  
"That and I just got out of Guard College last week, and I only got a C minus in Hostage Recovery" The Guard revealed "Listen, I tell you where they are and leave you to it. Lemme see... Er, ooh... Yes, now... There's one down the hill and, er... there's two more on the other side of those big gates"  
"Okay then. Sounds simple" Severus said.  
"All clear? Right I'm going to make a tactical withdrawal before they see me. Right... good luck!" The Guard said before running off.

Katana in hand, Severus ran down the path towards the first section of the camp. He started fighting with the first Bandit he saw and started to use a new Will spell called Multi strike which allowed him to strike any opponent with several hits before they were allow to fight to back. It didn't cost to much Will power which Severus didn't mind. Once that was done he made his way to the small camp set up and dispatched the Bandits that were staying there. He then made his way to the Trader that was standing by the Trader stands.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Your from the Guild? Rescued at last!" The Trader exclaimed "Those Bandits are a vicious bunch. You have to get me out!"  
"Right but I have to save the other two first" Severus put in.  
"Ah. Did you say somebody from the Guild is here to help?"  
Upon hearing the voice, Severus turned around and saw a young blonde women and bue eyes. She had a white blouse, black corset with black boots. A red skirt and white trousers. "Uh... Who are you?" Severus asked baffled by her apperence.  
"My name is Ishiko Finn but you can call me Itoe. I may look like a prostitute but I'm really a mercenary" Ishiko said "But of course you know all about that don't you Sev" She added with a wink. "Uh I think so" Severus replied.  
"Enough talking for now, We must free the other two Traders" Itoe said.  
"Right" Before leaving Severus turned towards the Trader "Could you run towards the exit and wait for us there. If any Bandits come hide and only come out if its me or Ishiko"  
"Okay. I'll see you both soon" The Trader replied before making his way to the exit.

Severus and Itoe headed of to the next section of the camp, the Elite area. They had decided to spit up and get the Traders on the different sides on the camp instead of getting them together. Severus went up to the jail cell area and free the Trader there whilst Itoe went down to the camp site next to the water. It only took Severus a few minutes for him to sneak his way through the camp and to the Jail cell where he saw one of the Traders inside. He quickly opened the cell and told the Trader to remain quite until they were out of the Elite camp. Together they walked out of the Elite section of the camp without getting caught. Itoe, on the other hand, was having the most unfortuante time against the the Bandits as the spotted her straight away. She was able to use her legendary Cleaver called the Cutlass Bluetane. She got it back when she only had her Master Cleaver and the Demon Door in the Greatwood Caves had noticed her strength. Most of the other Mercenary were jealous of her new weapon and tried to steal it but the Cleaver didn't recognised its masters touch and so it shocked them with its Augmentation.

Within a few minutes the battle was over and Itoe was able to take a quick sip of water before making her way to the Trader.  
"Hey. My name is Ishiko and I'm a Mercenary from the Oakvale and Bowerstone connection" Itoe said "I'm here to help you"  
"Are you here with somebody from the Guild?" The Trader asked.  
"Yes. Now lets get out of here" Itoe replied. The Trader agreeded and together they made there way to the camp exit on the other side of the Elite camp. Once there they saw Severus and the other two Traders talking.  
""Gosh. It feels good to be free again, I can tell you that!"The trader said "Thanks, splendid fellow. I'll be sure to give you a discount on my wares if I ever see you again."  
With that statement, the three Traders left just as Itoe turned towards Severus.  
"Not bad hero. Don't mind fighting along side you next time we meet" Itoe said"Now if you excuse me, I'm needed in Bowerstone. In the name of Avo may we meet again"  
Itoe left Severus just as another person was walking to Severus.  
"You have done well, Hero." The stranger said.  
Severus turned to the new voice, revealing it to be a quickly pulled out his weapon and prepared himself to use some of his Will.  
"Relax Hero. I am not here to fight you" The stranger told him.  
"Who are you then and why are you here?" Severus asked.  
"My name is Jacob Renick. I am the Nephew of Twinblade." Jacob greeted.  
"And I suppose you want revenge on me for destroying his reputation as the Bandit King?" Severus guessed "No. I want to join you. I want to train and fight along side a Hero. This way I will be able to train my skils and become stronger."Jacob explained, then his tone of voice became sad" The way my Uncle is going, he might not be able to have a successor. And if that happens then I will be the next in line to become you know a friend of mine. Theresa right?"  
"You know Theresa?" Severus questioned.  
"Yes. Other then my Uncle, I was the only person here who didn't questioned her power and predictions. She noticed something inside of me that was different from the rest of Bandits" Jacob explained "She told me that there would be a day where I would fight along side a Hero who goes by the name Liberator and that there were three other along side us, two girls and a boy. "I see. Alright you can come with me but don't expect any of my Quests to be easy" Severus replied "Come on, we need to go to Rose cottage"

Using the Guild Seal, Severus and Jacob teleported to the Greatwood Cullis Gate and made there to the Rose cottage. Outside of the cottage, Severus knocked on the door and waited for the doors to opened. When the doors did open they saw an old lady who looked like she had been crying. "James is that you?" She asked and looked towards the people who were at the door.  
"Oh your not my Grandson"  
"No I'm not. I'm Severus Abbot and I've come from the Guild" Severus replied "I've come with a Quest card. Your Grandson has gone missing corret?"  
"Yes. James is my grandson. You have to find him!" The Grandmother explained "He's the only relative I have left. Such a sweet, helpful boy... I don't know how I'd manage without him."  
"It's alright. We'll save him. Do you know where he is?" Severus asked.  
"I knew this would happen. He's gone back to those caves. I just know. He got quite a scare with the things he saw down there last time, I can tell you. But he did bring back some gold." The Grandmother continued " Oh, and he found something else while he was there. I don't know what it's for, but it might be useful. Here."  
The Grandmother gave Severus a strange hexagonal object. He had no idea what it was but he put it in his pocket anyway.  
"Please find him! I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him." The Grandmother wept She then went inside and closed the doors to the cottage. Severus and Jacob left the cottage and made their way to the Greatwood caves . There they cleared away the vines and the overgrowth and made there way inside.

But inside the young men were ambushed by Hobbes from all corners of the cave. It took a while for the Hero and the Bandit to take the Hobbes down seeing as how there were a lot bulkey then the ones Severus saw before but thanks to Severus's multi arrow powers they were able to defeat hearing a scream for help, they entered a indoor room where they saw more Hobbes and a prisoner. They took down the Hobbes and let the person out.  
"Stan? What are you doing here?" Jacob asked.  
"Jacob? Well, this is an honour." Stan said, then he turned towards the hero. "Thanks, mate. It was rather embarrassing getting caught by those Hobbes. Me and the lads were searching the caves for treasure. Legends say it's full of the stuff. Well protected too. They caught us and stuck us in cages. Been taking us away one by one ever since."  
"What happened to them?" Severus asked.  
"I don't know what they did to the rest, but I heard screams that'd chill your blood. But, hey, less people, bigger share, right? So what you say we go looking together?" Stan explained.  
"Sure" Severus replied (We'll continue looking for James as well)

The trio left the room and made there way through the chambers. and whenever one of the badly hurt Severus used Heal Life to heal them. However, he wasn't a much as the healer as everbody said he was. In one room they found two chest in a throne like room. He found 1000 gold between both of the chests and a flame Augmentation.  
"Don't forget that some of the is mine" Stan reminded Severus  
"Of course" he replied. He then noticed Jacob tampering with the door "What are you doing Jacob?"  
Jacob then placed something inside the door and suddenly it opened "That hexagon key opened it. Come on we need to find James!" Jacob said.  
"Hm... this is where they took my friends" Stan trailed off. They contiued down the steps and entered another room. It was a larger room then what the trio had seen before but from there standing point of view it looked normal. But there was one main difference, there was a large sphere in the centre of the room, somebody who looked like a small boy and... a young lady? The trio made there way down the steps towards the scene. The young lady turned around and look towards the trio. She was the most strangest person they ever saw. Blue hair, blue eyes and elf ears. She had blue and purple dress with white transparent wings. Ruby red lipstick and purple eye shadow. She smilled softly and sweetly to all of them but her smile was mostly for walked to Severus.  
"I've been waiting for you Severus." She spoke "I am Hobbe Queen Lillian"  
"Oh yeah? Well all i need is the boy so please can you hand him over"Severus replied She placed her left hand on his check and looked him in his eyes.  
"Oh but I can not give he over so easily. Give me a sacrifice in return and you can have him. Or you can give yourself over"She added with a wink "What you decided your friends will go free and my Hobbes won't hurt them... much"

Severus thought for a moment. This women er Hobbe looked beautiful and stunning but Severus wasn't interested in her. She wasn't just a Hobbe, she was a Nymph. A seductive one at that and she was part mythological spirit . Something that Severus didn't want to be part with as in a relasionship.  
"No thank you. Your not my type" Severus told her bluntly.  
He then pushed his arm forward and sent a powerful blast of energy, throwing Lillian away and changing her form to the Water Nymph. As she started to fly around Severus set up Multi arrow and fired it towards her, knocking her towards the barrier around the boy faded just as James started to run forward. The remaining Hobbes starting to attack just as the group were leaving the cave. Once they exicted the cave the Bandit stopped Severus.

"I never want to that again... Anyway I think 500 gold should cover it, after all Jacob is with you."Stan said Severus gave him the gold and let him run off. Then, the and James return to Rose cottage where it was Jacob who stop them next.  
"Wait! You're not going to leave me with her, are you?" He asked "You think the Nymph was bad? My granny is worse!"  
"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.  
"Whose idea did you think it was to go into those caves in the first place? Well, I'm not standing for it much longer. First chance I get, I'm out of here."James remarked " I'll have to pick up a few things first though. And I suppose you want your reward. Don't tell her what I said though! Come on."  
They ran towards the house, where the grandmother was waiting for them.  
"Oh Thank you for returning my Grandson, hero!" The Grandmother said "James come here."  
But James just ran past her, into the house and ran away.  
"Hey what's going on? I demand you stop right now. I have chorse for you" The Grandmother said "Why are you running away? OH come back!"  
"What just happened?" Jacob asked.  
"I don't know but I'm need back at the Guild" Severus replied "Oh and could you wait for me in the gardens? I need to see someone"  
"Sure" Jacob said.


	12. The meeting and the Archaeologist

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 11: The meeting and the Archaeologist

Whilst Jacob was waiting in the Guild gardens Severus made his way to Maze's quarters. But instead of going up the stairs to the Will Users room, Severus just stood in the room bellow it. He was completly frozen in thought as he kept thinking about the Will User himself. What did he want from a rising Hero? He was sure it wasn't to do with Theresa despite the fact that he was the one who told him she was still alive.  
(Was it to do with my own Will?) Severus thought (I doubt that but you never know he could give me a private lesson to help me incress my power but...)  
Severus decided to summoned his courage and go and see him. He knew that Maze didn't like being kept waiting and the Guildmaster had told him that Severus was going to see him after he had finished his quests. And he had done that so now he had to see him. Anyway he walked up the stairs and noticed that Maze was sitting in one of the comfortable chair by the fire.  
"You know the last time I saw you your will lines were starting to flourish...but now look at you" Maze mused, not breaking from the fire "Its about time you came to me Sev. I was wondering if you were avoiding me"  
"I was doing two quests and I found some new friends. And besides how did you know it was me?" Severus questioned.  
"That's not important" He replied quickly "Take a seat, we have much to discuse"

Despite not wanting to, Severus took a seat in the chair opposite Maze just as the Will user turned towards him.  
"So you really found your friend. I would never have imagined her living among Bandits." Maze said.  
"Me neither" Severus admitted.  
"You've really come a long way these last few years, haven't you? People are starting to ask when they'll see you in the Arena out in Witchwood"  
"The Arena? I couldn't... I'm not that skilled enough yet" Severus disagreed.  
"Yes you are. You are more then ready" Maze responded "What has happen to you to think like that?"  
A pause.  
"My Father was an adventurer who died in the Arena. I would love to enter the Arena but if it means dying for gold then I can't risk it" Severus revealed.  
"...I see. Well an old friend of mine has gone missing. Calls himself the Archaeologist. He may have stumbled on to something big. Perhaps big enough to put his life in danger" Maze explained "There's a rumour he may be hiding somewhere in Witchwood. That is, if he isn't dead already. You can use a Cullis Gate to get there. I only hope it isn't too late."  
"Right I'll go there now..."  
"Just a moment. I'm not done yet"  
Maze had manged to cut the young Hero off and prevented him from leaving his quarters. Severus sighed and sat back down in the chair opposite the head of the Heroes Guild.

"What else do you want from me?" The young Hero questioned.  
"I am concered abot your abilites. I have this special gift that allows me to sense Will from somebody and I have noticed that you have been over doing it with your Will" Maze explained "My point is that you need to control it or your going to make yourself sick or worse"  
"My main purpose with my Will spells are only using with my weapons.I do use them without my weapons sometimes but if could find away to not them then I would do that" Severus countered.  
The young Hero's comment made the head of the Heroes Guild chuckle slightly before going all serious again. This action had suprised Severus to the point where he gave him the most stranges of looks.  
"Like I said all you need to do is control it. What I am asking from you is to learn under me and I can help you to control your powers" Maze replied "You maybe starting a new journey but even the most powerful Will Users still need to learn how to control there powers"  
"I see... Well i need time to think about this. I'll go and find this friend of yours while I'm doing that" Severus replied akwardly.  
Severus moved himself from the chair and made his way down the stairs just as Maze turned back towards the burning fire. He was forceful and he knew it. He hadn't planed on scaring the boy, he just wanted to keep an eye on him, and he knew his plan had back fired.

Downstairs in the gardens Severus took a glance towards the tower before he made his way to where Jacob was standing. The young Bandit was standing by the Melee training grounds, perhaps longing to fight or train once more. It was something that kept the Bandit going over the years but he prefered to do something else. He loved fighting but sometimes it made him feel sick.  
As soon as Severus heard walking up to him, he turned around and noticed the uncomfortable look in his blue eyes.  
"Did you find out what that person wanted from you?" Jacob asked.  
"Y- yeah. We need to go to Witchwood and find a friend of his" Severus replied, hastily "And he asked me to train under him. Just don't ask me about it"  
"All right then. Er how are we going to get to Witchwood"  
"Through the Cullis Gate . The quicker we find him the better" Severus said.

Severus and Jacob made there way back to the map room and entered the Cullist Gate. A few moments later they arrived in Witchwood. Witchwood was almost like Greatwood and Darkwood, a tall forest area surrounded by little pools of water and lakes, but Witchwood was much darker with little light coming through the trees. As the boys were starting to walked down the path, it started to rain just as the Guildmaster was about to get in contact with them.  
("Rumor has it that somewhere in Witchwood is a sword that only a true hero can acquire") Weaver said through the guild seal ("There is a temple in Witchwood that is supposed to give you spiritual strength. Be warned, some gods can be fickle")  
"Sounds promising" Severus remarked "Uh did you feel that?"  
"Why did it had to rain" Jacob moaned "Wait what was that"  
Before the lads could make there way towards the gate to Witchwood stones, the ground begain to shake and another troll climbed out from the ground. This one was much more rocker and bulker then the Forest Troll and it was known as the Rock Troll. It started to throw rocks at the lads but Jacob was able to deflected it back to him with his Axe which destracted the troll just as Severus charged towards it. The battle was difficult as it was hard to break into the Trolls body with only a Axe and Obsidian Katana so it was normal for the lads to be tired and out of breath (well for Jacob anyway).  
"That was tough" Jacob exclaimed as he flexed his muscles.  
"Here drink this" Severus replied whilst giving Jacob a health potion.  
"Cheers" Jacob thanked.

They made there was towards the Witchwood stones. There was nothing interesting out it as it was a large landscape area with a Demon Door near the enterence and a group of stones down the left path. Severs knew this was the place that Maze was talking about as it was seculded and hardly anyone came along the path other then a few Traders.  
" I only open to those who know my name. If you know it, find and hit the magic stones to spell it out" The Door spoke "Only one person knows my name, but I doubt you'll find him. Even at the Temple of Avo"  
"The Temple of Avo huh" Severus repeated.  
("The Temple of Avo is in the next boy")  
upon hearing the voice, Severus jumped back and quickly glanced around in every corner he could. He knew the voice belong to Maze but he couldn't find him anywhere.  
"Where in the name of Skorm's fire are you, Maze?" He questioned out loud.  
("I'm talking to you through the Guild Seal boy") Maze told him ("The Guildmaster isn't the only one who can do that. Now get moving and go find the Archaeologist") "Who were you talking to" asked Jacob.  
"Maze. He's the head of the Heroes Guild" Severus replied, not liking the thought that Maze could talk to him through the Seal "Anyway we should get moving"

They made there way to the Temple of Avo. Despite the setting in the almost dark setting, the Temple looked historical and and peaceful and the setting for it look like it came from a fairy-tale. As the lads were looking around they noticed someone who was standing by the hill was waving at them. The lads walked up to him just as the weather was clearing up.  
"What can we help you with?" Severus asked. "Hello there. Are you interested in hearing the name of the Demon Door?" The man asked  
"Perhaps" Severus remarked.  
"If you can give me something valuable, I might tell you it. Something red and shiny, for example" The man continued "Otherwise you'll just have to work it out for yourself."  
"Why should we give you one?" Jacob demanded.  
"You don't get something for nothing. What's that name worth to you?" He questioned.  
Then, Severus handed the man one of his ruby.  
"Thank you. And yes, I know the door's secret name. It's HITS, H I T S." The man continued.  
As the man would off in the opposite Severus and Jacob made there way back to the Witchwood stones and down the path. Jacob walked up to each stone and noticed that they were engraved with a letter.  
"I think you got to hit them in order. The top left is H, the bottom right is I, the top right is I and the bottom left is S" Jacob explained.  
"Right"

Severus hit the stones in the order that Jacob told him. Once they were lit up the lads went back to the locked Demon Door. He didn't look impressed by the fact that they manged to solve his real.  
"So you worked out my name? Big deal, in you go" The Demon Door spoke.  
He parted his doors and the lads walked inside. The inside of the Demon Door looked homely so it was understanding that the Archaeologist would hide inside. There was a wagon on the left and several books,barrles and boxes were scattered around the room. There they found the Archaeologist standing slouched looking at something on a table. He then turned towards them once he heard there footsteps.

"So you found me. That's just grand. If you can find me, so can they" He complained "I should never have started studying the Focus Sites"  
"Who?" Severus questioned.  
"But how was I to know Jack was interested in them too." The Archaeologist contiuned. He then stopped whilst looking at the duo's faces "Yes, Jack of Blades"  
"That can't be good" Jacob remarked.  
Then the Archaeologist took a good look at Severus.  
"Just who sent you anyway?" He asked.  
"Maze did. He said that you were an old friend of his" Severus replied "Thing is I don't know why he wanted me to find you"  
The Archaeologist paled.  
"But who are you?"  
"Severus Abbot" Severus answered.  
The Archaeologist then gasped and picked up his journal, handing it over to the Hero.  
"I think I know why Maze sent you. Look, I have no time to explain, you can read my journal if you want. I don't want it anymore." He said " Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off. It's not safe for me here anymore. Thanks to you"  
He then walked outside the room.  
"Wait, why did Maze sent me to find you!?" Severus yelled but got no answer. He then sighed and opened the journal.  
"What does it say?" Jacob asked.

"These Focus Sites are scattered all around Albion. They only react when someone is doing some sort of ritual..." Then he stopped and begain to read more.

"After I was done studying the Focus Site in Gibbit Woods, I returned to Bowerstone for the night where I met Amelia Abbot. I knew I heard that name before and so when I was questioning her, she told me about her son Severus and about the destiny he would face on day. She also left me with one sentence. 'If Severus comes to you one day, DO NOT tell him about the Bloodline he belong to. And DO NOT let him take that information back to him" I never knew what she meant but I had a feeling who she meant when a stranger came to see me one day. His name was Maze..."

"What does that mean?" Jacob questioned "What's so special about you, Sev?"  
"I...I don't know" He replied He was shaking violently and it didn't help calm it when he heard the Maze's voice soon after. "So the Archaeologist is goodgood. Thanks to you I'm sure we can keep him safe" Maze told him "You should come back to the Guild now. There's a important quest card waiting for you. It will take you closer to home then you think"  
"What do you mean by that?" Severus asked.  
No answer.  
"We should get back to the Guild. I suggest you sleep for while and try and clear your thoughts" Jacob said "I'll look into the book the Archaeologist gave you"


	13. Sword in the stone

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 12: Sword in the stone

Whilst Severus was resting the Guilds sleeping quarters, Jacob was in the library, researching about the Archaeologist information. Jacob was the only known Bandit who could read as his parents taught him whilst they were alive during his childhood. The only problem he was facing was the information concerning Severus's destiny. He couldn't understand the idea about it and he had no idea what the outcome would be. Jacob thought it was to do with a weapon just as he had his black eyes on a certain book called The Hierarchy of Weapons

"The close range weapons of Albion are broadly divided into four types based on their materials and process of manufacture. The first and lowliest weapons are made of Iron, usually forged by blacksmiths. Better are the steel weapons. These are stronger, lighter and sharper. Only the Steelmasters can create these. Next are the Obsidian Items. This secret, magical material is still not understood, but it's believed to be dark and evil. The weapons are often blackened and twisted, but very light, strong and powerful. Then there are the Master Weapons. Blessed, worked to a high degree and anointed, these are the best a combatant can get, apart from the Legendary Weapons. These have names and are unique. Very few have seen them, and fewer still have ever wielded one"

Taking the book with him, Jacob set out to find Severus. He thought he was in the Guilds sleeping quarters but once he stepped into the Map Room, he frowned when he saw Severus reading a quest card.  
"I thought you were sleeping" Jacob said as he walked over to the Hero.  
"I tried to but my mind was occupied by to many thoughts. I decided to go outside to clear my mind" Severus explained "Then, the Guildmaster came up to me with a request of his own..."

-Flashback- Severus was sitting on the bridge towards the Will training area, he was staring into his hand with Lightning compelled in could stop thinking about what Maze said, the offer to learn up him to control his will. Most people would have told him to accept the idea but ,no, Severus would never accept him. He would never accept that idea. As he sighed, he released the lightning spell by setting it free just as he felt someone touch his left shoulder. He turned left and saw the Guildmaster standing next to him.  
"Something, troubling you lad" He asked.  
"Yes, but I don't want to talk about" Severus replied.  
"Very well. Listen Severus, I was wondering if you could do me a favour." Weaver said.  
"Oh, and that is?" Severus asked.  
"You see my daughter, Jessica, has gone missing somewhere in Witchwood. While Jessica is quite strong, I am quite worried about her. Even her Guild Seal isn't working" Weaver explained "And that's not my only problem. I've taken it that you've heard from Maze that Knothole Glade is under attack by Balverines?"  
"Yes he said that." The Hero replied.  
"Well I was wondering if you would be able to deal with the problem. Both Briar Rose and Thunder wouldn't be able to get to Knothole Glade since the Cullis Gate is inoperative and they are nowhere near the place" Weaver continued "And Maze ,well, he doesn't like going back to that place. To many bad memories"  
"All right. I'll do it"

\- Flashback end -  
"And that's the gist of it" Severus finished.  
"I See. Well then we should go there now." Jacob replied.  
The lads walked over to the Cullis Gate and entered the Witchwood region. They continued along the path, fighting off Bandits, and quickly made there way to the Witchwood stones. Just by the Demon Door they found two Guards who were standing around, almost like they were on patrol. The lads walked over to them and when the Guards heard the shuffle of boots they turned around.  
"This patrol us boring. Nothing ever happens" The first complained " Know what I mean? Not even a baby Hobbe to bother us."  
"But if you find any troublemakers round here, come and get us, all right?" The second one added  
Suddenly, they could hear female screams down by the Stones. Taking charge, Severus lead the group down by the stones where they saw a young women trying to fight off some Bandits. She looked like she was seventeen. The women wore a dark pink blouse , blue trousers , black boots and dark blue clock. The group charged forward and delt with the Bandits in record time. The Guards went back on patrol whilst Severus went to the young women.  
"Are you all right?" He asked  
"I'm fine but it hurt when they grabbed me unexpectedly and I got a few cuts on my left shoulder" She replied "But you shouldn't worry about me. I can heal myself"

The young women placed her left arm over her cuts and created a light red light. Within a few seconds her wounds were healed and she got off from the ground. She then noticed the strange light blue lines on his face, neck and arms.  
"You have them, the Will lines. You from the Guild aren't you." She said  
"Yes. My name is Severus Abbot" Severus replied " Who are you?"  
"My name is Jessica Avalos. I was on my way to Knothole Glade when those Bandits jumped me" Jessica replied "Did my Father sent you to find me?"  
"Yes he did. We are were on the way the Knothole Glade as well to deal with the Balverine problem. If you are heading there as well then I wish that you join us."Severus said.  
"Yes I am. I'll show you the way" Jessica replied.  
Jessica walked towards the Temple of Avo area first. Before Severus could walked after her, he felt someone put his arm around him. He turned to his right and saw Jacob smilling at him.  
"Quite the ladies man aren't you, Sev" Jacob remarked, causing Severus to turn red.  
"Oh shut up." Severus groaned.

By the time the lads were in the next area, Severus and Jacob found Jessica talking to someone. As they walked towards the Guildmaster's Daughter the lads were able to get a closer looked a was Itoe Finn. The ladies turned towards the lads just as they got closer to them.  
"Hello Severus and Jacob. I take it you heard about the legend of the sword." Itoe said.  
"What sword?" Severus asked.  
Sighing, Itoe started to tell the legend. "A knight of the Old Kingdom called Huw wielded a sword like no other. He was a giant. The sword cut through monsters, people and demons like parchment. It possessed power. Power tht mortals could not control. Dying, Huw thrust it into the living rock, from which it could never be removed. Legend say that only somebody as strong as Huw the Giant can remove it"  
"Sounds interesting" Jacob remarked.  
"Where is this sword?" Severus asked.  
Itoe then rolled her eyes.  
"Severus, what chance do you have? You're a Will user not a warrior. Not like me" Itoe remarked.  
"He hasn't but I have" Jacob said.  
Then Itoe stared at him.  
"Is that a challenge?" Itoe taunted " Well then you lot, come with me"

Itoe took the group up the hill where they saw people trying to pull the sword out of the stone. One of the men turned towards the group.  
"So. Have you heard the legend of this sword?" He asked "Perhaps it's just an old wives tale. Perhaps it's a fake"  
"Maybe" Jacob said. He then jestered to Itoe "Ladies first"  
Itoe snarled at him as she was walking forward. She placed her hands on the sword and started to pull it out. But to her displease, she was struggling and she couldn't pull it out. She then stopped and allowed Jacob to pull it out. He walked forward and placed his hands on the sword. He struggled at first, but after a few seconds he was able to pull the sword out and held it towards the sky. Just as that happened the men started to clap as second belt appeared on Jacob's hip.  
"Well that's weird" Jacob remarked.  
"Wow! You're as strong as a giant! Wait until the chief hears about this!" One of the men declared before running off.  
"Hmm, not bad" Itoe said "So you are tough"  
"I'm not that bad" Jacob disagreed "Here Severus, you better have this, I prefer to work with my Axe"  
"Nope, you should keep it. You could always train in the art of sword play with sword" Severus replied  
"Hmm alright then" Jacob agreed. "Come on, we need to get to Knothole Glade"


	14. The White Balverine

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 13: The White Balverine

After the trio said their goodbyes to Itoe, Severus, Jacob and Jessica continued along the path until they came to the Witchwood lake. Jessica told them that they were coming close to Knothole Glade. It was over the upcoming hill by the lake.  
"Its by pure luck that there's no Traders around here. Earth trolls, Balverines and Nymphs are around here all the time and its bad for local Trade" Jessica pointed out "The people only come this way for the Arena. I suspect that you'll recive your Guild invation soon Severus. Before coming to Witchwood, I over heard my Father and Maze talking about it"  
"Oh really? What did they say?" The Hero asked, curious.  
"I didn't say there for too long but I noticed how proud Maze said it reminded him of when he went into the Arena... "  
"There you are you bloody monster!"  
They turned around and Nymph but this one was surrounded by fire. The Nymph wore a dark purple shirt like bra, a long dark purple shirt, an orange transluted cape like scarf and a golden orange crown with a dark purple center piece. She had puple eyes, red hair and red marks all over her body,  
"Who the hell are you?"demanded Severus  
"My name is Esmeralda, The Succubus Nymph and Queen Lillian's personal assistant . She told me everything. She's still alive you know, just barely. Too bad for you hero, she was in love with you and now she wants me to kill you" Esmeralda explained, preparing her fire sword and advancing forward.

Jessica and Severus created a Physical shield around themselves just as Esmeralda fired two fireballs from her sword. She then dodged Jacob's attack with his hammer just as Severus fired several Multi arrows in hopes to strike Esmeralda down. She dodged that to and sent a powerful fire attack towards him. Jessica and Severus dashed forward and started to physically attack the Nymph with their sword and Kitana. Quickly casting Multi Strike Severus thrusted his Kitana into the Nymphs body. When he pulled it out the Nymph fell to the ground and blood spattered all around her.  
"Just you wait Hero. Her highness will get her revenge, she'll just send more after I'm gone. Value your life while you can" Esmeralda grunted before dying.  
"You were brilliant!" Jessica praised.  
"Thanks" thanked Severus with a smile.  
"Yeah well done and all but we need to get to Knothole Glade. Come along love birds!" Jacob said which caused the two Heroes to blush when he finished his comment.

They carried on walking up the hill until they reached the village town of Knothole Glade. They hadn't seen much of the village, save for the outskirts and the watch tower, but in the distance by the gate they noticed a small group punching and kicking the wooden gate. Just in front of them was a blonde teenager, who was the same age as Severus, fighting a pair of Balverines. Sev, Jessica and Jacob rushed forward and started to help the teenager by using their own weapons and Magic. After one Balverine went down another took its place but it was no match for Severus's lightning. Soon all the Balverine were defeated the group walked towards the gate just as Severus and the teenager started a conversation,  
"Thanks for helping me. I'm William Trewin but everybody calls me Will" The Blonde teenager said.  
"I'm Severus Abbot and these are Jacob and Jessica" Severus replied.  
Upon hearing the name of his new friend, Will gasped "Your from the Guild. Both you and Miss Jessica"  
"Yes we are. We were sent here by the head of the Heroes Guild and its Guildmaster" Severus explained "Me and Jacob were in the area and we found Jessica fighting a couple of Bandits. We were able to save her and she joined us"  
The Guard who was behind the gate allowed the villagers, the Heroes, the Bandit and Will into Knothole Glade. It was a quite village despite the rain and it looked peaceful despite the Balverine Problem. As soon as they passed through the gate they saw a statue of a hooded women holding a Axe in her right hand. In the front of the statue was a man. He was in his mid fourties with a ponytail and a Power Moustache,. He was shirtless but he did have a dark green overcoat with pale green marking all over his body, green trousers with a red trail at the back and brown boots.  
"Bloody Balverines! In all my years as Chief, I've never seen anything like it. We might have had a chance, but these damm things follow a White Balverine" The Chief complained.  
They hadn't seen it but a White Balverine was advancing towards the village.  
"What about the villagers? Are my Father and Mother alright?" Will asked, concered.  
"It comes into our village and kills whoever it wants but for now your parents are safe William." The Chief replied. He then heard something. "I can hear something now. It must be attcking the warehouses, at the bottom of that hill."  
"I'll go and defeat it, you two stay here and make sure the village doesn't get any more Balverines" Severus said "Will you know this place best. With me"

By the time Sev and Will made there way to the warehouses the White Balverine was already there and it was by pure luck that none of the villigers were down there. The White Balverine sprinted up to them trying to get a few easy punches but the lads manged to dodge them quickly. Severus and Will started to attack the Balverine with their Kitanas and bow and arrows (Sev noticed that Will was an excellent marksman) but they couldn't break into the Balverine's body. The creature manged to back off and escape which casued Sev and Will to go back to the Chief. He was waiting for them by the fist fighters ring.  
"That things's skin is too tough even for you two." The Chief clarified "We had a great hunter in Knothole Glade once. He died fighting the last White Balverine. His wife still lives in one of the houses up at the top of the hill. I've sent your friends there already. If anyone knows how to hurt that bloody thing, it'll be her."  
"Right" Severus agreed.  
They ran all the way up to section of the town where the houses were. By the time they got there they saw Jacob and Jessica looking around the area but they couldn't find Balverine hunter's wife. They meet with the two lads in the middle.  
"We've looked everywhere for her but we cannot find her" Jessica said "We checked all the houses and asked around by nobody has seen her."  
"The only house that we haven't checked is that big one in the middle but its locked" Jacob added.  
"That's because that house belongs to the Chief" Will explained.

The warning bell went off again just as the The White Balverine was advancing towards them. Severus has manged to stop in its tracks with a lightning spell. The group tried to hack into the White Balverines skin but the skin was too tough to be broken into and the the White Balverine was able to the escape again. The Chief had found the group and walked up to them just as a women was making her way to them as well. She wore a dark purple shirt, blue trousers and purple boots.  
"That dammed thing was just waiting for you. How could it know where we were going?" The Chief questioned  
"He was here again, wasn't he?" The women asked "I didn't want to hurt him, but this time he's gone too far."  
"What the blazes are you talking about?" The Chief demanded.  
"The White Balverine. It's my husband. Or it was, once. He was bitten by the Balverine he killed, and slowly he turned into the creature he hunted for so a while he could control himself, but anything that was left of my husband is dead now." The women explained.  
Once again they heard the town's warning horn. The White Balverine was coming again.  
"That's the town horn! It must be attacking again." The Chief responded.  
The women then walked over to Severus and handed him a silver Augmentation. In fact, she gave one to each of them.  
"My husband used silver weapons to hunt the last White Balverine. Please, take this. End his pain." The women requested  
"I will" Severus agreed, putting on the silver Augmentation on his kitana.

The warning alarm went off again and the group made there way down towards the gates. The White Balverine rushed towards them and started to punch the group. But this time they were able to get into the creatures skin. They were able to hack and break into it until the White Balverine started to bleed. It was able to escape again but the group knew it wouldn't belong until it die. The Chief came over to the group who were waiting by the statue.  
"That Balverine will think twice before attacking us again." The Chief said "We've got it on the run! We can hurt it! We can kill it!"  
"Right, so where did it go?" Severus asked  
"Folks say it lives by Witchwood Lake. You must go on your own. Your friends can stay here to make sure the village is protected. Come back with its pelt, and I'll reward you." The Chief replied Nodding, he ran towards Witchwood lake where the White Balverine was wating for him in the water. Severus jumped down from the hill and into the shallow part of the lake. He battled against the White Balverine, getting mud stains onto his trousers , shirt and cape. He carried on battling and was able to get some dicent hits in, dodging the creatures clawing attempts. After a few minutes the creature fell to the ground in defeat, giving a growl in defeat. Once it was dead for good, Severus slit it head off. He was about to walked back to the town went he felt like somebody was watching him from the trees in the shadows. He thought that it was another Nymph but he couldn't hear any childish gliggling. In the distance he thought he could see some Kind of house and he wanted to check it out but he decided not to and head back Knothole Glade. When he returned he found his friends and the Chief waiting for him.

"Ah there you are. And in one piece!. A bit tried and muddy but still in once piece. We heard the howling and feared the worst, but it looks like you triumped over the beast." The Chief remarked, whilst taking the head off him " A Hero of your stature deserves the glory of fighting in the Arena. Your nomination should be waiting for you when you return to the Guild. Oh, and speaking of the Guild... They sent this letter for you, from a friend of yours. I hope it's good news."  
The Chief went back to his house just as Severus started to read the letter. He read it once to himself and after that he read it a second time out loud to the group as he felt that he could trust his friends with Theresa's letter.

Dear Sev.  
I have always known I were special, and now I have found proof. This book tells of a bloodline from the days of the Old Kingdom, and its connection to a sword powerful enough to rule the world. A bloodline my mother belonged to, I am certain that I belong to it as well. But that's not all. When I thought there was only one bloodline, I learnt that there's another bloodline that is hidden to Albion. It belongs to you. This book tells of my bloodline but I have found no info on your bloodline. Keep this information to youself and to you friends if they are with you. Perhaps with your eyes you will understand it better than I do. I speak to the pages, but they don't speak back.  
Theresa

Severus then opened the book and read to them about Theresa's bloodline.

Though the Old Kingdom vanished centuries ago, pieces of it remain scattered throughout Albion. The Guild in its magnificent glory, ruined architectural corpses, dark and unholy secrets throbbing beneath the earth. But more survives than stone and magic. For there is still among us the living legacy of the Kingdom itself. A lineage that is connected with all that made the Kingdom great and somehow ended up destroying it. Whether they are the descendants of Archon himself or of the makers of the Sword, or perhaps of those who managed to extinguish its power, it is not known. Though generations separate them from the days of the Fall, there walk today survivors of this bloodline, and an ancient power courses though their veins. They may live as Heroes or they may hide among the masses, but their link to the Sword wielded by Archon himself, the Sword of Aeons, is confirmed in all the documents I have unearthed. If I can find the living descendants of this bloodline, I may be able to uncover what happened to the Sword, and perhaps the days of the Old Kingdom can be restored. There is one to whom all the signs direct me. Though she lives a quiet life now, she has done much to mark her as the one. And now the bloodline continues through her child. A daughter. And the power that lives in her will be passed on to her one day.

"Sounds interesting but I wonder why there isn't information on your bloodline" Jessica noted.  
"I don't know" Sev replied (But now I'm started to fear the answer).  
"WILLIAM!" Somebody yelled  
Will turned towards the voice and saw his father walking towards him. He was known as Aaron Trewin. He wore a dark brown coat, red shirt, brown trousers and boots. He wore a hat that covered his brown his father, William had blonde hair, black shirt with a red cape, white trousers and boots with a belt over his trousers and arm warmers over both his arms. Once he got to his son, the father brought his son in for a hug.  
"Where have you been? You had me and your mother worried" Aaron exclaimed. He then faced his som towards him "You could of been killed by those Balverines" "Dad, I'm fine and beside my friends helped me out" William replied, whilst dirrecting his hand to Severus, Jacob and Jessica. "I was hoping to go with them, Severus has been allowed into the Arena"  
"I see, Well at least come home for some dinner. In fact why don't all of you come in, I don't think Lauren will mind" Aaron remarked. He then turned towards Severus " You don't mind William going with you on your adventures or quests do you?"  
"No, he can come with" Severus replied

William's father nodded and went back towards his house. William then turned towards his friends.  
"I do love him but sometimes he annoys me. Oh and please call me Will guys, don't call me William" Will said "Sure" They all replied, save for Severus.  
"You shouldn't say things like that Will. You should value what family you have" Severus said "Besides you all have families. I don't"  
"Why not?" asked Jacob.  
"Because my past is surround by fire and lies" Severis replied before sighing "I guess I could tell you it"


	15. The past burns in fire

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 14: The past burns in fire

Note: This whole chapter is told in Severus's pov.

We followed Will back to his house and we were met by Will's Mother. Lauren Trewin was a sweet person in her mid thirties. She had long blonde hair and black eyes. She wore a white blouse, blue trousers and black shoes. She allowed us inside and she let me get changed in Will's room. I quickly changed into the clothes that the Guild gave me and teleported back to the Guild to give my dirty clothes to the Guild handmaid ,Mayla. She questioned me about how I manged to get my outfit dirty and I told her that I manged to get splatters of mud on my outfit when I was fighting The White Balverine. She said that she'd have it ready for the following morning and that I can get it anytime I want. Once that was done I returned to Will's house and had dinner that night with Will's Family and my friends. After that was done Jacob, Jessica, Will and myself went Will room where I began my story.

"My full name is Severus Eos Abbot. I can't tell you much about my parents but I am the son of a warrior Heroine, Amelia Abbot but she liked to be called Mia. I didn't know my Father well and I never knew his name. I lived in Bowerstone North my whole life until with my Family until I was six years old" I told them.  
"What happened?" Jessica asked.  
"I don't remember what happened that night as I was asleep but my Mother took me to Oakvale so I could say with Brom and his Wife" I explained "She gave me a locket with the letter S on it. But I left it in Oakvale and now it lies in the remains in burning wood and smoke"

I didn't remember Brom wife's name. I had forgotton most of my childhood thanks to my years at the Guild and the fire of Oakvale. The only two people I remember are Theresa and Emily. The rest of it was a huge blur. But there was one thing I could remember. I was lost in the forest near Oakvale and I couldn't find my way back. Somebody found me and took me back to Oakvale. They told me their name and left. But I couldn't remember it but there was something strange about him. I saw blue lines on them. Will lines. And I had seen them somewhere before.

"But I was saved that day by Maze. He brought me to the Guild and your Father ,Jessica, taught me everything. He taught me the ways of combat, how to use a Bow and Arrow and how to comand the ways of the Will. From what I had learnt from the books in the Guild's Libary about the world of Albion and its hidden secrets. I trained for ten years and finally I became a Hero" I continued.  
"My Father trained me as well during the early hours of night. I left the Guild before Severus did. In private" Jessica added.  
"That explains why your Father wanted Severus to find you" Jacob said "He was worried when you hadn't contacted him via Guild Seal"  
"I didn't want to worry him. But Knothole Glade was endanger" Jessica replied.  
"And besides Jessica had a good heart and her Father knows that she's here now as her Guild Seal is now reconnected" I said.

I contiuned with my story. I explained to them everything I did, given more details then I probably could have imagine. I told them about the information Maze gave me on all three times I saw him(but I never told them about Maze wanted me train under him). I told them about my quests and how I found Theresa in the Bandit camp. Jacob then went on to explain Theresa's life at the camp as he watch over her until to she a young lady. With one looking from Jacob I could see that he was in love with Theresa and I wonder if Theresa loves him back. After Jacob finished I told them about the Archaeologist and the information he gave me. Jessica asked to see the book the Archaeologist gave me.  
"It does sound weird but I can't help but wonder what Maze wants from you." Jessica said.  
"What about the part his Mother said? That's got to be suspicious right?" Will questioned "She could be lying."  
"I think she was lying. Because she told me that my Father was dead but when I was traveling to Darkwood I found my outfit in a chest and there was a letter from my Dad" I replied.  
"It could have been left there ages ago." Jessica explained " Can I see it"

I agreed and I passed her the letter. She quickly scaned over the letter and I noticed the twitch on her lips. Someting wasn't right. Did Jessica know my Dad? I noticed that Will had the same look as me. He quickly glanced to towards me and manged to meet my eyes only for a second before looking towards Jessica again. "Well Jess?" Will asked.  
"This note looks like its been recently written. Perhaps a few weaks ago but I can't tell. I'll have to ask my Father to look over it" Jessica replied just before she put it in her pocket.

Jessica was hiding something and I had a feeling I know what it is. Will also had an idea as well and Jacob was trying to process the idea. Talked had turned to the Arena and how everybody was before we all met up. Jacob was trained by his Uncle after his parents death. Jessica told us about her life at the Guild and that Mother had left when she was very young. Will's Father is the owner of the Archery contest and Will and his Father train people how to master Archery. I wonder if they can help me?

Soon we all went to sleep for the night but I couldn't sleep that night. My mind was caught up in so many thoughts and questions. Jessica was hiding something but I couldn't tell what and it sounds like her Mother's disappearance was connected to my own Mother's disappearance. Did they know it other? Now that I think about it the Guildmaster told me that they were friends so if I can find Jessica's Mother maybe she could tell me about my parents. I could asked the Guildmaster but I don't think he could remember much about them. I decided to go outside and go get some air to cool myself down. I took my bow and arrows with me, placed them behind me and left the room via the open window. I explored the town for a little bit but there was nothing interesting save for the Fist Fighting tournament. I watch a few matches for a while but then I left and headed towards the enterence. I passed through the gate. For a while I stood by the Archery contest and praticed my skills. But with my thoughts over clouding my mind and I couldn't focus whats so every.

"You looked like you need some help" Will said.  
I turned towards Will. I had only been there for a while but I didn't hear him walking up to me.  
"My Mother was great with marksmanship but I terrible with it" I admitted.  
"Yeah. I can tell that. Tell you what I'll help with your marksmanship in exchange for helping me out today" Will said. "It's the least thing I can do "Thanks"


	16. The Arena

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 15: The Arena

It had been two days since Severus told his friends about the past. During that time he had gone back to the Guild to pick up his outfit (And his Nomination quest card for the Arena) but he decided to keep his current one on whilst he was training with Will. Jessica and Jacob had decided to patrol around Witchwood, helping people get out of fights with Bandits and Balverines. They even went back to Bowerstone to hand over a collection of the Guild's spare books and any additional ones they found whilst they were traveling to the Teacher who owned the Bowerstone school. By the time the two days were over Severus was ready to enter the Arena. Durng the following morning Araon gave Will and Severus a Master longbow each and wished Severus good luck before heading to the Achery contest for his daily work. Sev, Jess, Jacob and Will headed towards Witchwood lake and made there way to the Arena.

"Its quite simple really. Eight rounds, money increases should you carry on after one round and on the third round another person should join you. I heard rumours that its going to be another Hero from the Guild" Will explained "I hope its Briar Rose."

"Oh really? Got a little crush have we Will" teased Jacob.

"No and besides she's older then me and the reason why I wanted to see her is becuase she's great with Skill and marksmanship" Will defended himself.

"Uh anyway. Will could you tell me about each round? Like what happens during each round or what creature or enemies I will be fighting?" Severus asked, trying to prevent the conversation from going awkward.

"Well I never saw many tournaments but from what I heard from my dad is that people entering the Arena fight many creatures like wasps, Hobbes, Balverines the Undead, Bandits, two Troll rounds and the Arachanox" Will explained.

"Arach-what?" Jacob questioned.

"Arachanox Jacob. Its a giant Scorpion" Jessica replied.

They were just outside the the gates that lead into the Arena. Severus brought out his nomination quest card and together the group walked over to the Guard who was standing by the brown doors.

"You lot coming to spectate or participate?" The Guard asked.

"I'm here to participate" Severus replied.

"Participate, eh Well, you 'll need a nomination from the Guild just like everyone else" The Guard remarked.

"So like this" Severus said, bring out his Guild's nomination.

"You've already got one? My apologies. You can go in any time you like!" He then started to ask about Severus's friends "Now, what about you three?".

"We're his friends, we here to spectate" Will clarified.

"I'll be happy to pay for them" Severus offered.

"No that should be alright. Go in then, my fellow Guard will here will be able to take them to the spectators area once you have been taken to the participate area." The Guard replied.

Jacob, Jessica and Will went off with the other Guard whilst Severus went off with the Guard who asked him for his Guild nomination. Whilst they were walking towards the participation area they passed through a long corridor with several statues closed off in there own little areas.

"Welcome to the Hall of you follow me, I'll take you to the Arena preparation Area." The Guard said "I tell you, the history of this place is wasted on the public."

He then gestured to the statues on the podiums.

"The Arena's first Heroes. Our land's heritage. But do people care? No. People don't want history. They want the Heroes of today. Still I suppose every era needs its own Heroes." The Guard continued. He then turned thoughtfully "Hmm. Quite profound, that. You can quote me if you like".

As they carried on walking, Severus fixed his blue eyes on a familiar statue on the left side. Severus knew him well as he had already seen many times around the Guild and yet Severus didn't want to admit it. He carried on walking and said nothing. He didn't even noticed the statue of a young women with a Bow and Arrow in her right hand. The Guard opened the doors to the preparation room and he allowed Severus inside. When he was in the room, he walked down another set of stairs. The room that his was in had a small little shop stand, several training dummies, the Gamemaster and several tables and chairs. In the centre of the room was a group of people. They were the other contenders who were Bandits and Assassins. As Severus joined the group he saw a tall man in the middle of the ring who had strange marking on his body and strange hair.

"Welcome to the Withwood Arena. A couple of basic points first. First of all, I must remind you to keep your aggression for the Arena itself. Anyone caught trying to cut up his rivals in here will be in trouble. You have been warned." The man explained "Secondly, the way out. You can come in after each round, not during a round-"

"Roth! It's getting really ugly out there!" One of the Guards announced.

A sigh escaped from Roth's lips. He decided to let one of the Bandits go in first.

"All right. You Chameleon! You've heard all this before, go for the first round and keep the crowd happy." Roth advised

"No problem! This'll be easy! " Chameleon declared before walking towards the door.

Okay, when it's your turn, I'll call your name, and you will enter the Arena through the door our friend Chameleon just used. Once in the Arena you will battle foes from all over Albion." Roth continued " Every group of creatures you defeat wins you prize money, and increases the prize for the next aim is to stay out there as long as you can to earn the big gold. Now, you can come back here any time you like: to buy potions of more this,though, and your prize for the next round will be zero. A worse, the crowd will think you're a big loser. Real Heroes get out there and stay out there!"

(Well then, I guess I know what I'm doing) Severus thought.

"Whether you rest or not, The Arena Bonus Prize, given by Jack of Blades himself, will go to whoever gets through every single round alive." Roth insisted "So, get out there. Use your skills well,make sure the crowd enjous it and, if you have to die, do so bravely. The rest of you, wait your turn"

Severus decided to buy a few more health potions and a Thunder doll for the children in the Bowerstone school. He then went to sit down in on of the chairs and try to clear his thoughts. The wait for his moment to fight was antagonizing. He wondered if he was going to be the next person to fight should Chameleon fail. As he was thinking he didn't noticed Roth walking up to him and sit in the chair opposite him.

"I'm suprised that your not pracitsing your skills or gambling. Most men do when they come here" Roth said.

"I don't really need to" Severus replied "Roth was it? I'm Severus Abbot, the Liberator"

"So you really are a hero? I guessed much, after all you do have those lines" Roth said.

"Yeah but I hate them. I don't want to be a Will User and if I use my weapons, I'm still a Will User" Severus ranted but he sighed soon after "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be ranting in front of you Roth. Say, I've heard rumours that a Hero wiil be joining in third round. Do you know who it is?"

"You don't need to apologize we get it all the time here and no I don't know who it is. Other then you, of course, but I don't think you are the other Hero" Roth replied "I want to say its Thunder but..."

"Er Roth? Bad news. I think Chameleon's, er, you know. Dead"The Guard said

Roth turned to the to Arena Guard with dangerous look. One of the compeiters was already dead, and he had only made it through three rounds.

"What? Already? The idiot."He then turned towards Severus."You know what this means?"

Nodding, Severus agreed to go in next. He followed the Guard to the opened doors and walked inside the Arena, just as the gates were lowing.

(This was it) Severus thought (My true battle has started)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for your entertainment, I give you Severus the Liberator, famous for such Quests as Orchard Farm, and defeating ex-Hero Twinblade" The announcer yelled "Like our other brave challengers, this up and coming hopeful has an eye on the Grand Prize, presented by Jack of Blades himself. And we're on to the first round! An old Arena favourite, It's the Wasp Horde!"

Wasps! Nothing to bad to begin with then. Of course Severus already knew that Wasps would be the first round. Will told him. During the first round Severus only used one of his katana and each of the phrase only took a few seconds and Severus found fighting them again and again boring. There was no point of his using his Bow and Arrows, Will or dual wield (When he was getting his outfit and his Guild nonmination, the Guildmaster had told Severus that there was one thing that he hadn't taught Severus. To Duel Weild. It had only taken a few minutes to the hour and he had mastered it). The Second round was Hobbes and Severus found fighting them better. It gave him the chance to use his fire magic channel into his two katanas. The audience were mesmerized by his performence. They hadn't seen such Power and Skill since the days of the Arena legends. The Hobbes went down in a instantly, buring in fire. Soon it was time for round three.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the team rounds!" The announcer declared just as Whisper was walking towards Severus. "Two Heroes side by side,fighting for their very survival!"

"Whisper? What are you doing here?" Severus questioned.

"And there's been a last minute change to the Hero lineup. it's the sister of Arena Legend 'Thunder'. Let's hear it for... Whisper!" The announcer yelled "So, the two of them together, can they defeat, The Balverines?"

Just as the Balverines were released, Severus and Whisper grabbed their weapons and prepared for battle. Severus started to dual wield with Ice and Lightning. He had also noticed that Whisper , though she had improved in combat, was having trouble fighting against the Balverines. But she was able to use force the Balverines back with her staff. After the Balverines were finished the White Balaverines came out next. Severus was having little to no problem with them. Whisper ,on the other hand, was having the worst possible time and as she hadn't faced many Balveries, mostly the white ones. It took everything she had and Severus's Will power to take care of the last few White Balverines. Before the next round was announced, Severus whipped away the blood from his lips and Whisper quickly took a sip of health power. The next round was easy for both Heroes as they were against the Undead. All Severus had to do was channel fire into his Katanas to quickly take them out. Whisper was able to use 'bombs' to knock the Undead to the the ground.  
Within a few more minutes the Undead were all defeated just as the crowd went wild.

"Thanks" Severus called out to Whisper.

"No Problem" Whisper replied.

In the fifth round Severus and Whisper were facing the Bandts of the Black Hand Gang. Once again Whisper was using her 'bombs' to send the Bandits backwards but she was also using her Assassin Rush abillity to charged into them. Severus knew better. He knew that if he used his Lightning then he could get the round done quicker and so he channeled his Lightning into his Katanas. Cuttng and slashing the Bandits from the necks ment that they fell to ground more quicker then what Whisper was doing. Whisper caught onto what he was doing and so she started to do it as well but not with Lightning. Soon all the Bandts were taking care of and Severus and Whisper met in the middle.

"Our intrepid Heroes have made light of Wasps, Bandits, Hobbes, Balverines and even Undead. What's next? What could possibly pose a threat to our noble combatants? Ladies and Gentlemen. It's round six. The mighty Earth Trolls Ingrid and Bertha!" The announcer yelled.

"Ah damm it" Severus cursed.

"They can't be that bad" Whisper put in

"Earth Trolls ,yes, but Rock Trolls ,no." He replied.

Within a few seconds, both of the Earth Trolls crawled there way out of the ground and into the Arena. Severus and Whisper decided to fight each of the Earth Trolls together as it would get the job done quicker. The other Earth Troll had other ideas and so it decided to throw rocks at the Heroes to distract them (And by distract that means that the rocks made the Heroes fall to the ground.) Severus used Slow Time and Enflame to do quick damage to the Earth Troll whlst Whisper decided to jump high into the air to avoid rocks and slams. After one Earth Troll was defeated they ran over to the next one and carried on with their routine. Another few minutes later and the second Earth Troll was defeated. The Rock Trolls were next and they were a pain for the two Heroes. Severus channel fire into his Arrows and decided to snipe one of the Rock Troll with Multi Arrow. Whisper had more luck with Assassins Rush but it didn't do as much damage as Severus's attack. Severus told Whisper to roll out of the Rock Trolls way when he slams his fists down. She did as she was told and by doing this process they were able to defeat both of the Rock Trolls.

"Just one more round right?" Whisper asked.

"Yes. But it only gets harder from here" Severus replied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Today you have seen the best of Albion's Arena fighters. Put your hands together for out successful Heroes! But now, round eight. The final battle. I give you... Arachanox!" The announcer yelled.  
Just as the sky turned blood red, the Arachanox appeared.

The Arachanox started to rushs into the Heroes which caused them to split up. Severus started to fire arrows into the Arachanox's weak spot just before he rushed into him. He jumped away just as Whisper started to fire bombs into the creature. It then left itself defenseless so it could charge up its attacks. Severus set up Enflame on his Katanas and started to attack the creature, Whisper started to attack it too. The fight last for a while, and both heroes switching from melee to range attack. Soon the creature fell to the ground and Severus and Whisper had won. From the stands they could here the screams and cheers from the crowed, the Heroes responed by bowing. Just as the skies were clearing.

"We have two winners! Incredible! So what will happen? Two winners and only one prize? Well, as you know, we have a special Guest here today. It's... the one, the only... The Hero of Heroes, Jack of Blades!" The announcer yelled.

Severus and Whisper quickly turned to face the Hero of Heroes. Jack of Blades was an imposing person. He was dressed in silver and black chainmail with a red clock and a mask over his face. Whislt looking at him, Whisper had heard Severus growling at Jack.

"I have returned. After an eternity away from you all, Jack of Blades is back! This Arena is all that is great in Albion, and you all that is worthy in it. I am honoured to stand before you again." Jack spoke " And I have a proposal to mark the occasion. One final round. A fight to the death between the two Heroes still standing. The winner will receive a special prize. The loser will have the privilege of dying before you."

Whisper turned to face Severus.

"What do they think they're doing? They can't do this!" Whisper questioned "I'm going to put on a good fight, but I'm not killing you. I can't kill you. We came here to put on a good show. And that's what we're going to do. Let's go!"

In the stands Jessica, Jacob and Will were watching the battle intensely. They couldn't believe that Jack of Blades had ordered a fight to the death between Severus and Whisper. Will had told them that this fight has never happened before. They noticed that Whisper was able to get successful blows on Severus but it wasn't enough to send him backwards like it did with the rest of the creatures and Men but she was able to use her 'bombs' to send him knocking to the ground. Severus was trying his hardest to not hurt Whisper too bad as he knew that Thunder was watching as well. Jacob was fasinated by both Severus and Whsper battle styles. True, he had seen Severus fight before but this was the first time that Jacob was able to get a good look at the battle. Soon the battle was over and whilst Whisper wasn't in too much pain, she was on the ground in a pleading position.

"We have a winner here tonight,folks! All he had to do is give her one final strike, and the Bonus Prize is his." The announcer yelled "But will he do it? Will he killed Whisper, or will he throw his victory away?"

"Don't do it. Severus. We agreed. Just... walk... out..." Whisper said.

"I don't plan on killing anyone. I hate that nickname but i can understand why you would call me that." Severus replied. He then helped her get up from the ground "Come on lets get out of here. Jessica will be able to treat your wounds"

Together they left the Arena with the crowed were yelling, mostly at the Heroes. Jack was disapointed by the outcome but he took an interest in the male Hero. Mostly in his fighting style and Magic. There was something about it that he didn't like. It was all to famillar and he knew that the the young Hero reminded him of someone. The boys Mother.

-Note-  
Sorry this took so long. I wasn't motivated to write this chapter and the layout for this chapter is only going used in this chapter, maybe a two more. Also who's statues do you think Severus saw/didn't see?  
Expect daily updates from now on.


	17. The envy of Lady Grey

Fable Heroes Destiny Chapter 16: The envy of Lady Grey

Sweatng and tierd, Severus returned to the preparation room with Whisper by his side. She was drinking a health potion whilst Severus remained quiet. He and Whisper already had their money but Severus knew deep down that he didn't deserve it as he nearly killed his friend. Once inside hs friends were waiting for him but the Hero was ambushed by Jessica.

"You were incredible out there!" Jessica exclaimed "How were you able to duel weild?"

"You can thank you Father for that" Severus replied "Oh and can you heal Whisper? She took a lot of damage out there and she hasn't had the chance to heal herself"

Whilst Jessica was treating Whisper's wounds, the group heard shouting. There was an argument taking place and it was between Lady Grey and Thunder. Thunder was wearing his golden Armour but he wasn't wearng his Helmet. Lady Grey, the beautiful Blonde hair and Black eyed Mayor of Bowerstone, was walking towards the group in her elegant long purple dress. Thunder was behind her, trying to stop her.

"But my dear Lady! It was mere luck! He's nothing but a-"

"Ah! There you are! The Hero they're all talking about. I'm impressed. And that doesn't happen often." Lady Grey smiled "But I forgot my manners. I am Lady Grey, the Mayor of Bowerstone".

"Severus Abbot, the Liberator. These are my friends; Jacob Renick, Jessica Avalos , William Trewin and " Severus replied.

"I can see you are a man of Worth. I only hope that you and your friends will be able to join my birthday party tonight in my Bowerstone North manor." Lady Grey advised.

"My Lady! If you would only li-" Thunder tried to protest before Lady Grey interrupted him.

"Thunder! I am tired of your protests. Tired of your jealousy. The time of your glory is long gone. You should learn to accept that" She snarled before turning back to Severus in a calm manner As I was saying Hero I do hope you will accept my invitation." She then walked way.

Thunder then walked over to Severus.

"This is not over. Blood spills just like any other and yours will spill soon enough" Thunder growled "Come on Whisper" Thunder then walked away with Whisper behind him.

The group left the room with the Guard who took Severus to the participation room. Together they walked throught the Hall of Heroes.

"That was unbelievable. I haven't seen anything like it for a long time." The Guard said "I'll guide you back through the Hall of Heroes. You truly deserve to stand amongst them.I must say, you remind me of someone who fought here many years ago. Well three people actually"

"I do? Then who my good sir?" Severus replied.

"Memory's not what it used to be but I think there names were Scarlet Robe and Amelia Crystal. I don't remember the name of the guy but have you heard of them?" The Guard replied "Probably not. It was all before your time. But if you you turn to your right you'll see their stutues. Scarlet was the first female Hero to become Arena Champion"

Severus stop walking just as he heard the two names. He turned to the right and saw the statues of his Mother and the women who took him in long ago. There they were in all their glory. Amelia never told her Son that she was a Arena Champion. A single tear escaped from his blue eyes. He missed his Mother dearly and he knew that Scarlet treated him like her own Son. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice somebody walking up behind him.

"She was a fine hero. Just as soft-hearted as you." Jack spoke just as Severus turned around to face him. "But her dedication came with a price. After her final battle she was never the same."

"What happened to her?" Severus asked.

"She lives now in complete solitude crushed by her failure to save her family long ago. I knew you would end up here one day, you are a Will warrior after all. You know, you should bring dear Theresa to me. I so long to reunite her with her mother. Just think of the happines it would bring her." Jack explained.

***  
This was the true face of Scarlet Robe, slayer of Balverines. Once one of the fiercest Heroes in all of Albion. Yet her most splendid battle was also to be her by a dozen Balverines,Scarlet killed them all,only to fall injured and drained beside their corpes. There she would have died but for Brom, a kind and simple woodsman who tended her back to health. In time they married and had a child. A girl. Scarlet's days of death were forever behind her.  
***

"Whatever you decide, you have earned the Champion's everywhere will recognise you as the winner of the Arena. And it will grant you access to Bowerstone North." Jack spoke. "Don't lose it. It is rather valuable.

Jack walked away from the Hero with another by his side. Severus didn't see who it was as they had a red hood covering them. The Hero then left the hall and met up with Jacob, Jessica and Will. Jacob then went on to tell him that a Bandit wanted to met him.

"Theresa wants to meet her at the Grey House next to Barrow fields!" He said just before walking off.

That night,refreshed and cleaned, Will, Jessica and Severus made there way to the Bowerstone Mannor. The party was already in full swing, many of the guests were either dancing or talking to other people. Jacob didn't want to go with them as he felt out of place so he decided to head to the Grey House and meet Theresa. The trio noticed that many members of the Guild were also at the party, including Briar Rose who Will went with to talk. Not that She minded. Severus was by Jessica's side.

"So, do you uh want to dance?" Severus asked in a shy tone.

"Sure" Jessica replied, trying not to blush.

Severus brought Jessica closer to him and placed his hand in hers whilst Jessica placed her hand on his left shoulder. As they danced they bloted out everyone around them. Jessica felt like she was in a dream. She didn't understand her feelings for the Hero and she didn't understand why she was in love with him all of a sudden. Severus felt the same but he knew that he was in love with her. They would have stayed together all night if it hadn't been for Lady Grey interupting them.

"Mind if I take him off your hands?" She asked.

"No, of course not, my Lady" Jessica replied whilst bowing.

Lady Grey and Severus waked together towards the balcony. Severus didn't want to be outside and away from the party with Lady Grey but he didn't have a choice. When they were on the balcony, they manged to get a clear view of the Bowerstone Manor gardens.

"I love it out here. Its peaceful and calming" Lady Grey "I don't lie being around people who only want my money and I don't like the people from Bowerstone. They ruin the view"

"I can see why" Severus replied.

"But I bet you would like to get closer to me wouldn't you?" Lady Grey replied " I wouldn't mind if you did"

"As a friend ,yes, but I wouldn't like to be outside" Severus said "I'm more of a indoor kind guy when it comes to gettig to know people"

"I see. Hm. " Severus, I would like to see you tomorrow if it fine with you" Lady Grey "With a present perhaps. I do love black roses after all"

Severus had no time to reply as Lady Grey had already left. The Hero just sighed and turned towards Bowerstone. At night the city looked peaceful and Severus could see himself standing on the balcony all night. If it had't been for footsteps aproaching him. He knew who it was but he didn't understand why he was able to sense him.

"Hello Maze. How are you doing?"

The Hero turned towards the Will User and saw the strange look on his face. He was suprised that Severus knew it was him as he liked to keep quiet until he was near to the person. Maze said nothing until he was by the Hero's side.

"I've had better days. I didn't really want to come to this party but Weaver insisted on it" Maze replied "Besides I wanted to see you. I heard about your victory in the Arena."

"It was nothing" Severus said.

I doubt that and besides you still haven't given me your answer" Maze remarked "Why don't you come back to the Guild tonight? I'll be able to teach you how to control your Will and besides anyway its better then being here all night"

"Well ,uh, sure I guess" Severus replied

"Then give me your hand"

The following morning Severus made his way to Bowerstone North. He was making his way to Lady Grey's Manor with a bunch of Black Roses in his right hand. Will and Jessica met him half way and he explained to them what happened after he went off with Lady Grey. They told him that Itoe had visted them and she told them that Lady Grey wasn't to be trusted. Will and Jessica were going to find out what Lady Grey had done and they wanted Severus to keep her distracted for a few hours. Severus didn't really want to but he decided to do it anyway. He continued on his way and finally made it to the Manor gardens where Lady Grey was waiting for him.

"Ah so here you are, the one there all talking about.I must say you left me quite annoyed when you left my party early" Lady Grey said "But still, you have me intrigued. Will you walk with me to the courtyard? I would so love to speak with you."

"Yes my lady. I'm sorry for last night, my mentor wanted me to come back to the Guild. He said that I need to rest after the Arena and I didn't get enough time to rest" Severus replied.

They contiuned the conversation while they were walking.

"It's lovely here, don't you think? But sometimes it feels like the loneliest place in the world. You see, I haven't married yet. Somehow I have never met a man worthy enough."Lady Grey revealed.  
T hey got to the outside of the manor just as they stopped walking.

"I've always known that only someone who could conquer the Arena could conquer me. I trust you brought me a gift" Lady Grey said.

Severus handed Lady Grey the group of black rose.

"Oh, that's beautful. I knew you'd have a romantic soul. Not like some Heroes" Lady Grey commented.

"I would have thought that Thunder would have been if he wants you." Severus replied.

"Yes now would you do something heroic for me now? A while ago I lost a necklace. It is most precious to me. I heard rumours that it's in Oakvale" Lady Grey explained.

"Alright. I'll be back soon"

Severus teleported to Oakvale. He needed to find Lady Grey's necklace but he had no idea where to find it. He decided to check the one place where somebody could easily hide something worth money. The Memorial garden. When he arrived he noticed two people standing by the rocks, talking in hushed whispers. Severus sneaked around to the other side so he could hear them hearing them talk for a few minutes he knew where to go and so he left the area and made his way to the beach. But when he got to the Tavern , Severus saw the face of a familiar young hero standing there. It was Whisper.

"Hey Whisper" Severus greeted.

"Hello, Severus. Follow me please" She said, leading him down to the beach. "I'm glad you came, I wanted to talk to you before I go..."

"You leaving the Guild?" Severus asked

"Yes. My brother wanted me to be a great hero but...well, you were always one step ahead of me" Whisper said. "I had to work so hard to to live up to his expectations, but you always made everything seem so easy. It wasn't till you speared my life in the Arena that I reaslised how jealous I was of you and what a good friends you been"

"Whisper, that wasn't you fault. Jack made us do it and there was no way we could have gotten out of the Arena without one of us being dead" Severus replied "But I could never kill you. If I did then Thunder would have my head"

"You might be right there. I'm sorry I was so tough in training. The truth us you've always been the better hero, just don't tell my brother I said that..."

"I may have to fight your brother soon. He think I'm interested in Lady Grey" Severus said. "I don't have any plans to do so"

"For now this is good bye Severus but If you believe in random encounters, then We'll meet again."Whisper said just before she got onto her ship.

Severus waved to her just as the her ship was leaving the port with her on it. He was happy for her. At least should be able to move on from all the fighting but he couldn't help but wonder if the Guild knew she was leaving. He was sure that they didn't know but Severus decided to not think about it and return to what he was doing. He walked over to the two small boats and digged between them. Severus found the necklace and teleported back to Bowerstone. But when he was making his way to Lady Grey's manor he was intercepted by Jessica and Will.

"We found out what Lady Grey did. It turns out that she had a Sister called Amanda. She was going to Mayor of Bowerstone but she disapeared whilst their parents were making a vist to Bowerstone" Jessica told him.

"Where did you get that kind of information?" Severus said.

"There's a person in the Bowerstone Jail who was put behind bars because of Lady Grey. He's a little strange but if anyone is going to help us then its him" Will added.

Severus followed Will and Jessica to the Bowerstone Jail. They found the person locked behind the bars next to the wooden doors that lead to the north of Albion.

"Finally, someone to talk to! You've got to help me out. The Mayor's having me executed. That's what happens when you start asking too many questions round here."Gethyn explained "That women is a demon! But no one will believe me. Just because I was wrong about the Guards controlling our dreams by spiking our water supplies."

"Interesting. Say could you have a look at this necklace?. Lady Grey said that it belongs to her and she sent me to find it" Severus asked.

"That belongs to her sister. She was an angel... would have made a wonderful Mayor. And I know Lady Grey killed her! I just know it! You have to help me prove it, otherwise Bowerstone will remain in her clutches, and I'll be executed!" Gethyn acknowledged.

"Of course we'll help." Severus replied.

"Yes! Finally! We're going to bring that crazy witch down! All you need to do is get her dead sister to tell you what really happened." Gethyn remarked

"Her dead Sister?" Will questioned, giving him a strange look.

"Don't give me that look... We all know ghosts exist! You've seen them, I've seen 've all seen them!" Gethyn went on "Lady Grey's sister, Amanda, had a sweetheart called Rhodri. Nice guy. Usually hangs out in Barrow Fields. If anyone knows how to entice her out of oblivion, it's him"

"Right, let's go" Severus said "I'm going to give this necklace to somebody who deserves it more"

Severus teleported the group to Barrow Fields and together they made there way down the path towards the Demon Door. They found Rhodri standing by two columns, staring towards the lake.

"Um Rhodri right? You knew Amanda correct?" Jessica asked.

"Amanda? Yes, of course I knew her. I think about her all the time. She was so beautiful, so pure" Rhodri replied. "She was afraid her sister would find out about is and use it against her, stop her from becoming Mayor. I'm no noble after all."

"What did you do then?" Severus asked.

"We'd meet in secret in the Grey House cellar. I would sneak out to the stables and flash my lamp to let her know I was there. But one night she didn't come out, and I found the cellar door locked." He explained "Her sister Elvera, Lady Grey as she's known, told me she had died of some terrible illness. Then the house was abandoned and I never even got to..." He then felt like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry, it's too painful to talk about. If you want to get to the Grey house, it's just down the path near the enternce to Darkwood weir."

Severus then gave the necklace to Rhodri and left with Will and Jessica. They made there way to the Grey house. When they were looking from any signs of Amanda they found Theresa and Jacob talking by the Grey house. Severus was sure that Jacob was in love with Theresa but he decided not to pester him about it.

"Severus. There you are." Jacob said as soon as they spotted the trio.

"Hey guys" The trio greated.

"Severus, Jacob told me about your Arena victory and that you meet Jack of Blades" Theresa said "I met him long ago, of course. When he burned down our home and cut out my eyes. But he wasn't lying when he said he knew where my Mother was.

"So it was Jack who made you Blind" Severus said "And what about your Mother. Do you know where she is?"

"He's kept her in Bargate Prison ever since the night of the raid. I haven't been able to get inside, but the Archaeologist knows of an ancient secret passage." Theresa explained."You've him already, haven't you? Jack's creatures are still after him , just like they're after me and I'm sure it won't be long until there after you and Jessica."

"Yeah, I already met him. I think he's hiding something from me. He knew my Mother and he said there is a reason why Maze wanted me to find him" Severus replied " But when I asked him about it, he just ran from me."

They walked over to the fence.

"You shouldn't trust Maze. He's hiding something from you but he doesn't want to say. I wouldn't ask him about he, he been going to and from the Guild a lot." Theresa contiuned "You'll find out soon. I can't stay here much longer. I've left the details in a Quest Card at the Guild. You have to get my Mother out. She's the only one who know how to reach the sword. You did read the book I sent you, didn't you?" Theresa explained.

"Yes" Severus replied.

"The sword is everything, and it could turn the world to nothing." Theresa continued "Oh and my Mother has a gift for you too. More power than you can imagine..."

Theresa walked off from the group and disapeared into the darkness. Severus made his way down the path to the stables. He brought out his lantern that the Guild gave him. He flashed it three times and by the time he put it away, he heard somebody screaming. Severus quickly rushed back to the group and found Jacob hunched down on the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Severus asked.

"Oh, lets just say he has a fear of the supernatural" Will replied.

The group made there way to the back of the house and found the cellar open. They opened the hatch and walked down the stairs. The cellar was a small sized room with mushrooms, roots, crates, a bookcase and a corpse with a note beside it. When the group reached the bottom, the ghost of a young women appeared immediately.

"Rhodri, is that you? I've waited for you so long and I... Wait, you've not Rhodri" Amanda remarked.

"No but we have seen him" Jessica replied.

Amanda sighed "I prayed that he would rescue me, but he never came. When the air ran out, I closed my eyes and imagined I was dying in his arms. Now I'll never see him again, and my sister has taken everything"

"I'm sorry" Severus apologized.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. People must know the truth about her. Take this letter, show the world what really happened." Amanda said before leaving Albion for good.

Severus picked up the letter and started to read it to Jacob, Will and Jessica. They didn't like what they were listening to.

"...The air is running out and I have hardly the strength to scratch the words on this letter. The lamp was extinguished hours ago, and my life cannot be long in following it. Now that I've resigned to my fate, however, I am concerned solely with my duty as the eldest of the Grey children, rightful heir to the office of the Bowerstone Mayoralty. I can only hope that these words are one day found, and the truth they speak become known to all. I die at the hand of my sister, Elvira. The new Lady Grey is a murderess. I grow weary now... Sleep is upon me and..."

Just before they were able to get out of the cellar, Lady Grey was standing in there way with an angered look on her face. The group pulled out there weapons immediately.

"So, now you know the truth. Amanda was a weak, romantic fool. She didn't have what it takes to run Bowerstone" Lady Grey Spoke." She would have turned the whole place into an eglitarian slum."

" And you didn't? She didn't have to go this way. You could of helped her, your her sister" Severus pointed out.

"But don't worry your pretty head with such big words. We can still be together. You can still have me. Wouldn't you like to be Mayor? Think of the power... It can all be yours! Just hand over the letter." Lady Grey tempted with her sedutive smile.

"No! Why should I? You killed an inocence person just because she had something you didn't" Severus replied, angering Lady Grey further.

"What?! No one refuses Lady Grey. No one! You're just like the rest of those imbeciles , infecting my city with their petty little lives..." Lady Grey yelled. "Fine then. Tell everyone. Have your moment of glory. But I will return one day and I will wash away all the filth with your blood. Remember that, Hero!"

Lady Grey left the cellar and the group quickly walked out. They were luck that the door wasn't locked but if it had been then it wouldn't have been a problem. Severus teleported the group back to Bowerstone and together they made there way to Bowerstone North. They found one the Guards standing by the local shop. Severus gave the note to the Guard.

"Unbeliable! So Gethyn was right all along. I suppose we'd better release him. He better not start that nonsense about me spiking the water supply again though." The Guard announced " We'll have to find a new Mayor too... I don't suppose you'd be interested in the job? You have proved your worth after all."

"Me? As Mayor?" Severus thought for a moment." Of course, I would love to be" 


	18. Rescue the Archaeologist

Fable Heroes Destiny Chapter 17: Rescue the Archaeologist

After Severus was made Mayor of Bowerstone, the first thing he did was clean up the slum area of Bowerstone South. He, Will and Jacob restored the Bowerstone School and gave it back the buildings that Lady Grey took from them whilst Jessica took to entertaining the children by reading to them. The job was finished within two days and the teacher couldn't have been more grateful for what the group had done. The group left Bowerstone the following day and returned to the Guild so they could collect Theresa's Quest Card. They also picked up four extra Quest Cards that they all agreed that they would do after they rescued the Archaeologist. The details on the Card told them that the man was last seen in Bowerstone and he was being dragged away up north. The group returned to Bowerstone and headed north to the Bowerstone Jail. It was a small little area but the landscape was beautiful. However, the group weren't there to take in the scenery. They had a job to do. One of the Bowerstone Guards was standing on the bridge, looking towards the distant gate. He turned towards the group when he heard there footsteps.

"What happened? Where's the Archaeologist?" Severus asked as soon as the group was near the Guard.

"There were too many of them, we never stood a chance." The Guard replied "They grabbed the Archaeologist and took him up the hill there. "

"What do they want with him?" questioned Jacob.

"I don't know what they're planning to do with him, but I bet it ain't gonna be pretty." The Guard answered.

"Oh, I've got a feeling I know what they going to do to him" Severus remarked.

Just then a strange creature appeared before them. The creature had rust brown armour and long double bladed swords.

"What in the name of Avo is that?" Will question.

"That's one of the creature that took the Archaeologiest. You've got to rescue him. Quick, there isn't much time!" The Guard announced.

"Alright then" Severus replied. "Come on! Lets go!"

The group brought out their weapons and started to fight there way through the creatures. Severus started to burn the armour away with his fire, most of the armour was burned away within a crisp. When the armour was burnt away, the group were able to deal significant damage to the creature. This process was repeated every single time the group came across a creature until they made in to the next area. But as they were running to the Gibbet Woods enterence They were stopped by another creature casting magic over the enterence. The creature had black, silver, and blue armour and a curious helmet with a pointed visor that resembles a beak.

("The Minion Summoner has created a barrier. You need to kill it to despell it") Weaver said through the Guild seel.

"Minions? So thats what they are called" Severus remarked

"Come on!" Jessica yelled.

The group chased after the the Minion who ran all the way up to the Windmill. The group, hot on its trail, got their weapons ready and prepared for battle. Severus brought out his second Katana and channeled fire into them. slashed his way through the Minions's armour before jumping backwards to avoid the Minion's attack. He finished it by using Enflame .

("The barrier is down! Hurry through to save the Archeologist") Weaver said through the Guild seal.

The group ran all the way through the enterence to Gibbet Woods. Another Minion was using magic to force a Rock Troll out from the ground. Severus set up Multi Arrow and Physical shield and started to atack the Troll with his arrows, just as the group was distracting him with their weapons. The Troll went down and they ran forward towards the Prison Path dock. They couldn't see it but two Minions were escorting the Archaeologist towards a boat. They sense something and to prevent him from escaping they created a barrier around him.

("Hurry! They've almost reached the boat. You running out of time!")

Just as Severus,Jessica, Will, Jacob and the Guards were running down the pathway, fighting of the Minions among the way, Severus heard a Maze again but this time he couldn't decided if it was through his Guild Seal or his thoughts.

(Use Slow time , quickly)

"Er... Slow time" Severus said, hesitantly.

All around him, the enemies were moving slowly. The Will,Jacob and the Guards were fighting off the Minions just as Severus and Jessica were running towards the Archaeologist. Jacob and Will mange to catch up to them and they helped the Guards out. At the docks, Severus started to duel wield against one of the Minions just as Jessica used her will against the other Minion. After a few rounds of lightning, Jessica started to use her sword just as Severus finsished his Minion off. A few more hits and all the Minion went down.

"That was hard. I never want to fight one of them again!" Jacob proclaimed.

"You may have to fight them again" Will replied "Say Sev. Why did you use Slow Time? Not that I'm complaning but we were doing well without it."

"Maze told me to do it" Severus answered "He talked to me through my Guild Seal"

"He couldn't have. My Father can use the Guild Seals to talk through them but Maze can't" Jessica said.

(Then how was he able to communicate with me then?) Severus thought.

Severus hesitated just as they walked over to the Archaeologist who was getting over his imprisonment.

"You saved me! But then I'd still be safely in my cave if it wasn't for you" The Archaeologist boasted.

"Yeah, thanks for that" Severus remarked, coldly. "Now tell me, Do you know the way to Bargate Prison"

"Yes, yes, I know the way into Bargate Prison. I know everything, don't I?" He exclaimed. "That's why I'm good as dead if they find me again."

"Tell us now or I will slice my axe through you!" Jacob yelled.

"Alright, alright. There's an ancient route into the Prison through the Lychfield hasn't been opened in centuries, but you'll have to figure that one out for yourself."The Archaeologist explained. "I'm not sticking around here, I still know a few good hiding places."

Severus sighed.

"No! I'm not done with you yet. Lads hold him so he doesn't escape."Severus ordered.

Jacob and Will went over to the Archaeologist and hold him in place. Just as the Archaeologist was struggling, Severus put one of his kitana's way and held his remaining one forward.

"Severus! What are you doing? You can't just kill an innocent man! Jessica squealed.

Severus turned towards the young lady.

"I'm not going to hill him, I just need answers"Severus assured them. He then turned towards the Archaeologiest "Now tell me why did Maze sent me to find you? Why is he intersted in the Abbot and Archon Bloodline?"

The Archaeologiest bit his lip and looked over Severus. He didn't know how he was going to tell the young hero the information he had been holding. He made a promise never to tell him.

"You are driving my patience.I am given you one more chance. Now tell me the truth" Severus ordered.

"It's better that way" The Archaeologiest sighed "And Maze is only interested in your Bloodline, Mr Abbot. Lady Seraphina, a friend to the Archon King, was the person who started your Bloodline, just like William Black started the Archon Bloodline."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Severus is the keeper of an important Destiny. His power is strong and i'm sure Maze know it" He hestited a little "I don't know how to tell you this but... he's using you!"

Severus shudded. He was being used. Controlled perhaps? He started to feel faint and he fell backwards just as Jessica rushed towards him. Jacob and Will let go of the Archaeologiest.

"Sev!" Jessica yelled just as she caught him.

"I-I'm fine" He stammered though his breathing was irregular.

"Get the fuck out of here right now!" Jacob growled.

Nodding, the Archaeologiest quickly got away from the dock just as Jessica was helping Severus from the ground. Will passed Severus a bottle of water. He drank it just as Jessica was telling the group about the quests the quests they picked up from the Guild

"I think we should do them before we go to the Lychfield Graveyard." She explained. "It might be best if we split them up"

"What are they?" Jacob asked.

"Lost trader in Abandoned Road. Darkwood Disturbance in the Darkwood lake. Break the Siege in Knothole Glade. And the Execution Tree in Bowerstone Jail" Jessica explained.

"Knothole Glade's in trouble. I'm going there!" Will spoke quickly.

"Alright, take Jess with you. Jacob, you will go to the Abandoned Road and . I'll go to Darkwood Lake" Severus said.

"But, you're not fully recovered" Jessica pointed out.

He brought her in for a hug.

"I'll be fine. I need to do something thinking anyway." He then pulled them a part "We'll meet later to do the Execution Tree quest"

"Right!" They all agreed. 


	19. The secrets in the woods

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 18: The secrets in the woods

"I swear Knothole Glade gets in more trouble then I do" Will complained "Dad thinks it all the cheif fault ,of course ,but personally I think the guards and the cheif need to help out more if you know what I mean"

"Help out and fight? As if, they use their time harazing people for stupid crimes and use their arrogence to make heroes do their dirty buissness" Jessica retailated "They flirt with women too"

Will and Jessica arrived at Knothole Glade twenty minutes after leaving Severus. They tried the Knothole Glade cullis gate but it was unactive for outsiders. So they had to use the Witchwood cullis gate and made their way the Knothole Glade on foot. Once they got there they noticed a small bandit camp right infront of the town.

"So that's why we couldn't get into the town" said Jessica.

"I just hope everything is fine inside" Will added.

They walked up to the middle of the camp where one of the Bandits was waiting.

"Halt" He called out.

"Oh and what do you want?" demanded Will.

The Bandit didn#t spare a glance to Will and only looked towards Jessica.

"So you're the Hero they sent, eh? Well I've got a new job for you. These bloody villagers are holding our boss, and they plan to hang him."The Bandit explained I want you and your bloke here to take a message to their chief"

"William here is not my bloke..." Jessica snapped "What's your message?"

"You tell him, we'll raze his precious town to the ground if he doesn't hand our boss back" The Bandit replied "Got that? Well run along then we haven't got all day"

Jessica had no choice but to follow the Bandits orders but she wasn't going to let them win. Will gave the Bandit a cold glare before following Jessica into the town. Inside the Chief was waiting for them but at the same time he was talking to Aaron. Aaron had the most angrest face in the whole of Knothole Glade.

"Hey Chief. Hey Dad" Will greeted

"Did the Guild sent you miss?" The Chief asked.

"Yes they did and those Bandits outside want their boss back" Jessica replied.

"Listen here. I'm not letting that Bandit go! He's plundered this village for far too long We've got him under guard up the hill by the tavern. And that's where he's staying."The Chief bellowed, angrily." So you and your friend will just have to go back out there and get rid of the scum's Bandit friends. Talk to the Guard over there when you're ready and he'll open the gates for you. As for me, I'm off back to my hut. Good luck"

The chief walked off just as Aaron let out an irritated sigh. He turned to his son and his friend and explained the situation to them. He was the one who captued the Bandit whilst the Chief was supervising the Fist Fighters but when he heard that Aaron had captured a Bandit, he told everybody that he was the one who captured him.

"And that's the gist of it." He finished "And, if you going to deal with them then there's no need for you to ask to the Gaurd to open the gate"

"But then how are we going to deal with them?" Jessica asked.

"Follow me and I'll so you" Aaron replied.

Jessica and Will followed Aaron up to the watch tower. From there they were able to get a clear view of Bandits from their little camp ground by the gates. Some of them were sitting down and drinking whilst others were standing up, with weapons in hand. Aaron gave his bow and arrows to Jessica whilst he pulled out his crossbow. Everytime they used their weapons, they were able to kill them without the Bandits noticing there hiding place. Within a few minutes they took care of the Bandits and heading back to the statue where the chief was waiting for them.

"Nice work. Those Bandits won't be back in a hurry." The Chief prassed.

He gave Jessica 6720 gold and she split half of it with Will. It was only fair after all as he helped her out.

"Nice job, you two. William, you've have gotten better." Aaron said "Its strange, though miss Jessica. You remind me of someone who I used to know a long time ago"

"I do? And who's that?" Jessica asked.

"Her name was Amelia Crystal. After she married she became Amelia Abbot." Aaron explained "I recognised her son when he first came here. Its a shame she and her husband lived near Witchwood lake. I guess their house is still there after all these years but-"

"Amelia Abbot? That Severus's mother. Come ,Will, we have to go!" Jessica exclaimed just as she took off. Will followed after her.

"What was all that about?"  
-

Jacob found the entrance to the Abandoned Road quite easily. He had come to the place many times before when he was angry or he just needed a bit of piece and quiet. Jacob, despite being a Bandit, never got angry before. The first time it happened when he was training Kage. He got badly hurt an he stormed off yelling insults and other rude words. He stayed at the Abandoned Road until nightfall and when he returned for the night both him and Kage exchanged words of apology. Whilst he was walking on the path, he saw a man in simple villager clothing, yelling somebody's name. Jacob walked up to him.

"Whats the matter?" Jacob asked, startling the man.

"P-please spare me, Mr Bandit. Its just my brother, Thomas. H-He's lost up ahead." The man said, stuttering in fear "But your fellow Bandits friends are up ahead and I'm worried that they are going to kill him"

"Its all right. I'm a friend of the Hero Liberator and I won't let those Bandits kill your brother" Jacob replied "I'll save him, trust me."

"A-alright. I'll stay here and hide until you come back with my brother" The man said before finding a place to hide.

Jacob carried on walking down the path. Whislt he saw walking, he noticed the Bandits were walking around on patrol but they didn't seem to noticed him. It was strange,usually the Bandits would great him and warn him about any new development but today they just ignored him. He carried on walking until he found the lost brother standing inside a little shack with Bandits around it.

"Easy lads, stand down" Jacob proclaimed "He just got lost, he didn't mean to come down here"

"Yeah? Well I say different" One of the Bandits snarled.

"Listen! If we don't take this man back to Oakvale, the Guards will come down here and tair use a part one by one" Jacob explained "And my Uncle can't risk that"

"Your Uncle thinks other wise, traitor!" Another spat. "You try anything and we'll rip your head on, Twinblades nephew or not"

"You think I'm a traitor?" Jacob pulled out his axe" Well then, its time to show you how a traitor fights"

He pulled one of the Bandits close to him and sliced him on the neck. He threw that Bandit on the ground just as another darted forward. Jacob rolled on the ground and quickly side steped to the left just as another tried to swip at him. Jacob started to fight more dangerously and powerfully, taking out each Bandit one at a time and soon he had taken them all out. The man before him coward before him.

"D-don't kill me... I-I was just lost I- I took a wrong turn and-"

Its okay. I'm going to get you out. Stay behind me and you won't get hurt" Jacob promised "Follow me!"

Jacob walked forward first and the brother followed behind him. The Bandits who were on patrol tried to stop him but Jacob threatened them and told them to back off. Some of the Bandits took it serious whilst other did not and the ones who opposed him soon found themselves at the end of Jacob's axe. Soon Jacob and the brother were away from all the Bandits and they found the person who asked Jacob to find his brother.

"I found him. It took longer then I thought but he's here now" Jacob said.

"Oh, you found him. Thank you, thank you!" The man said.

"No thanks needed. Just take care when you leave" Jacob replied.

The two men walked off just as Jacob was about to make his way as well. But before he could leave he was stopped by Kage who wanted a word with him. Jacob followed Kage to the Clifftop path so they could talk privertly.

"I'll be honest here,Jacob. I didn't bring you all this way for a simple talk" Kage started "I'm here to tell you that your friend, Severus Abbot, is in danger"

"Sev can handle danger but do tell me what it is" Jacob replied.

"Twinblade has hired some assassins to deal with your friend and I suspest they'll go after you and the rest of his friends" Kage contiuned "But I already know that you'll be able to deal with them"

"Of course we will but what about the Guards back there? What made them changed" Jacob asked.

"Twinblade. Without Theresa by his side, he can't get a prediction about up coming battles so he made the Bandits become more agressive, more alert and more dangerous" Kage explained "But you were able to deal with them without them doing much damage to you. You've got stronger Jacob. Now if you excuse me, I must return to camp"

Jessica and Will found the house within ten minutes. The house looked like a normal villigers house but Jessica could tell the place was filled with magic. Recent magic. They ran forward to the house and opened the brown door. The house looked different on the inside. It was filled with furniture but the quality of it was far better then the furniture from normal houses. It reminded Jessica of the Guild. The living room and kitchen were close together and there was a corridor with three additional rooms that were bedrooms. At the top of the staircase, there was a bedroom which was for the parents.

"What going on? Why are we here?" Will asked.

"This was Severus's home. He never grew up in Bowerstone North" Jessica explained. "I know becuase My mother brought me over here sometimes. I was never around whilst Severus's father was here so I don't know him but I'm sure that there something here that he left behind. We need to find it"

"Right" Will agreed.

Will and Jessica decided to split up. Jessica stayed on the grand floor whilst Will went upstaries. He opened the bedroom door and found double bed, a dressor, a set of chest and a bookcase. Will checked everything for the room, save for the bookcase which he decided to save for last. He didn't find anything there so he went over to the bookcase. The case was filled with many books but there was one book that was different. It was a lighter shade of brown and had blue markings on it. Will pulled it out and opened it. It was a journal and it looked like it had been writen in recently. Will left the room and walked down the stairs. He called out for Jessica and she came running to him. Will explained to her about what he found and asked her to read it out loud.

"I visted Seraphina toady. It turns out that she is my ancestor and she was alive during the days of the Archon. She told me about a future that will happen in many years from now. In the vision I saw a blonde haired boy with four others by his side. Two of them was Jessica and Marina but I don't know who the other two boys were. Serepahina told me that the leader of the group would be my future son and that his name was Severus. She told me that Severus would be born within the next few months. When I returned home, Amelia told me she was pregnant."

"Severus was born today. Amelia wanted to name him Adam, after her father, but I told her that the name Severus fitted him more. She didn't asked me why I wanted to call him that and I'm glad that she didn't. I just hope he never finds out about this"

"Rose and Matthew were born next. I never thought I would have children but after Seraphina told me that I would have a son, I knew that my children would play a part in a important destiny one. And after what happened today, Well I couldn't believe it either. Severus, despite being three years old, has Will just like me. I wonder if Severus will be able to accept his fate. Will is a blessing and a curse and I know that he will end up like me one day. He won't be happy about it...

"I-I know that hand writing..."  
-

Whilst Severus was walking down the path in Darkwood, he was able to think properly without disturbance. He was thinking about everything that happened so far. His childhood, the Guild, the quests, Theresa, Witchwood, The Arena ,his friends and Maze of all people. Severus couldn't help but think what if that all didn't happen. What if Oakvale hadn't been burned down? Would he had still have met those people and done everything he did? Would he be able to be free without Will? Not even Severus could answer that. By the time he got to Darkwood lake, he saw Briar Rose standing by the wooden fence, looking towards the lake.

"Oh, so the Guild thought I needed some help did they? Briar asked as soon as Severus was by her side. "Of course it had to be the Liberator. What do they think, that I'm some sort of damsel in distress?"

"I'm just here to help out, Briar. "Severus replied "So, What are we up against?"

"I've been studing an ancient shrine we found buried in the swamp, but the whole area just got busy with Minions." Brair explained "Looks like they're using it for some kind of whacked out ceremony. Whatever it is, it can't be good news"

"What do you want me to do?" Severus asked.

"Help me get rid of the ones guarding the shrine and maybe I can get close enough to disable it" Briar replied.

Severus agreed and together Briar and Severus started to fight against the Minions. Brair was able to take a few out with just her weapon and her skills whilst Severus had to channel fire into his Katanas. The Minions put up a great fight but Severus was able to break through their armour and burn them into dust. Soon Severus and Brair were able to get rid of the Minions and get to the little shrine.

"The Minions must have been using the shrine to summon this... whatever the hell it is. I know a way of sealing the portal and making sure that thing never appears." Briar said "But the invocation was written in Old Kingdom speak, so this could take a while."

They heard something coming towards them. They turned around a saw another Minion standing in the water. Briar told Severus to keep the Minions away from her whilst she was dealing with the incantation. Severus agreed and started to use his fire magic to burn the Minions. Some of them went down but the rest who remained standing got a taste of his burning weapons. Several Multi Arrows were fired after that and over the past few weeks the spell had been getting stronger. Soon all the Minions were taken care off just as Briar was finished with the incantation.

"The incantation worked! The portal's closed." Brair exclaimed.

"Let's just hope the seal holds..." Severus said.

"That was some impressive Minion-slaying by the way" Briar said whilst turning to the Hero "You can fight by my side any time. ow I'd better get back to the Guild and figure out what that thing was.

Briar teleported to the Guild just as Severus was about to leave. He turned to leave but he was stop when he saw a young women standing before him. She had some kind of armour on in the colour of red. A black belt and brown boots. Pale skin, red hair and black eyes.

"Well done,Hero. I must say that I'm impressed" She said.

"Who are you?" Severus asked.

"My name is Evelyn and I just wanted to give you a warning" Evelyn replied "I suggest that you keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Two years will pass and your Father will reveal himself during the time when Jack of Blades will come from the sword."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you have a choice. Help you Father and destroy Jack, freeing him in the process or kill him" Evelyn replied "You have already seen your Father, Severus, and he's closer then you think. You two share something in common and that is Will. Prepare to make a choice in the future. You already know who he is"

Evelyn disapeared after she left her warning. Severus couldn't ask her any more questions. He knows who his Father is? How could he? His Father disapeared along time ago.

"I know him?"


	20. The graveyard

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 19: The Graveyard

The group reunited in Bowerstone and together they made there way to Bowerstone Jail. Whilst they were walking, Severus noticed the strange look on Jessica's face. He wanted to help her but he didn't know what to say. Two Guards were waiting for them with a prisoner behind them.

"Well look who it is. We better get moving now you've finally here." One of the Guard said. "The Executionor don't like to be kept waiting."

"Alright. What do you want us to do?" Severus asked.

"Keep your eyes peeled. This scum's Bandit friends might try and free him on the way up the hill. Won't be the first time."The Guard explained "And don't get no funny ideas. The only one who's going to be slicing this man's head off is the Executioner."

"Got it. Will and Jacob you two go ahead and keep and eye out for any Bandits." Severus said. "We'll follow behind."

Will and Jacob went ahead first. The Guards, the Bandit, Severus and Jessica waited until the lads were passed the gate. Once they passed through, the group started to walk after them with the Guards in front, the Bandit behind and Severus and Jessica behind him. The Bandit said nothing whilst the two Guards were talking. Jessica remaind quiet whilst Severus was worried. Not about the mission but about Jessica.

"Jess? Are you alright?" Severus asked.

"No I'm not. After that mission in Knothole Glade, me and Will found something in Witchwood lake."Jessica replied whilst she brought a book out "This... this belong to your Father. Its only fair you have this" Jessica gave Severus the book. He couldn't do anything with it at the moment so he placed it into his inventory.

"What-"

"Bandits!" One of the Guards yelled.

"Severus and Jessica turned around and saw group of Bandits coming out of the trees. Severus pulled out one of his Katanas and started to fight off the Bandits whilst the Guards helped remained by the Chief Bandit and every so often she had to heal everybody whilst they were fighting. Severus manged to defeat the Bandits without using his will. They carried on walking, they passed through the Windmill Hill with only three Bandit attacks and when they were walking through Gibbet Woods, they saw Jacob and Will fighting off a Bandit group by the Headsman's Hill. Severus was able to help finish them off by using his Bow and Arrows. By the time the group got to Headsman's Hill the Executionor was waiting for them as well as a large group of people. But within that group was some Bandits that manged to sneak into the crowed and when the Bandit leader was near the block, the Bandits revealed themselves and started to attack the group. With a full group, they were able to deal with them. But as the last Bandit went down, the group discovered that one of the Guards was badly hurt. Jessica tried to heal him but it was no use and so the Guard died of his injuries. The execution was taking place whilst Severus was talking to the other Guard.

"I can't believe Al's dead. He was going to retire soon as well" The Guard mused "I'm sure your friend did everything she could but in the end..."

"I know, you don't have to say it" Severus replied. "Say, do you know the way to Lychfield Graveyard? Me and my friends need to go down there"

"Its just down that path. You'll see the Graveyard when you see silver gates" The Guard answered.

"Thanks" replied Severus.

The group left Headsman Hill and made there way down the path. They could see the Graveyard straight ahead. The Lychfield Graveyard was the largest local Graveyard in all of Albion. It was dark, cold and left forgotton. Or atleast thats what the group thought. There were rocks on the path down to the Graveyard and plenty of dead trees all around. A little water spring and fire burning on torches. A little east from the gates was a little shack owned by the Gravekeeper and to the right of the gates was the Demon Door. The gates,however, were locked.

"Okay, now what?" Will asked.

"We could talk to the Gravekeeper" Jessica suggest.

"Or, how about we come back during the day time" Jacob replied.

"We could but Jacks got Theresa's mother in Bargate Prison and the longer he has her then we only have a short amount of time before she tells him the informations he needs" Severus pointed out "But don't worry, if you scared you can wait here with my lamp to protect you from the ghosts"

"Shut up! Will User!" Jacob yelled whilst Severus, Jessica and Will started to walk to the little shack.

Jacob quickly looked around from where he was standing before running to the group. But as they were walking to the shack, they heard two men talking in hushed voices. Just outside of the shack by the door the group stood still by the door so they could listen in on the conversation.

"You have a whole set? That must be worth a bleedin' fortune!" A man said.

"Yeah, I smashed open the crypt 'n' it was all just lyin' there." The gravekeeper replied.

"You'd better hide it to make sure no one else steals it." The man advised.

"Don't worry. I've got it stashed all over the one's going to find it" The Gravekeeper explained "Not even them undead what's wandering thing I didn't mange to hide before they turned up was the helmet. It'll be alright here for now. And I'm keeping them gates locked till I can sell the lot"

Whilst the group were listening, Will accidently step on a twig and made it snap. The man who was talking to the Gravekeeper heard it and look outside. He didn't see the group.

"Someone's out there! I better go" He said.

"Erm.. yes. Ahem. Get out of my house, you bloody peasent!" The Gravekeeper said in a loud voice.

"All right! I'm leavin;. I just needed somewhere to sleep" The man said outloud to fool anybody who could be outside.

The man walked out of the shack and left the Graveyard. When he was away from the shack, Severus and Jessica stepped out of the shadows and entered the building. The Gravekeeper was busy polishing the helmet so he didn't noticed them coming in his shack. That was until Severus made some kinda grunting sound.

"Ah, hello!" The Gravekeeper greated. He then saw the Guild Seal on Jessica's belt" Guild business is it, eh"

"You could say that. We have been told by the Guildmaster to investigate the area" Jessica lied "The undead has been killing people and we need to deal with it. We belive Nostro, the gate keeper, is behind this."

"But old Nostro died a couple o' hundred years ago" The Gravekeeper pointed out. "But if you want access to the Graveyard then we better get going then.

Severus, Jessica and the Gravekeeper left the shack and made there way to the Graveyard gates whilst Jacob and Will sneaked inside. When they got to the gates, the Gravekeeper opened them and allowed Severus and Jessica inside. The Gravekeeper was about to leave when Severus and Jessica asked him to guide them to Nostro's grave. The Gravekeeper didn't want to but he decided to go with them to advoid suspition. The group manged to get to the other side, after fighting off the Undead. The Gravekeeper showed them Nostro's grave and together Severus and Jessica walked towards it. The door was busted and broken in. They walked down the steps and Severus opened the sarcophagus. Inside was Nostro's skeleton.

"My armour, my helmet, my sword and my shield." Nostro's unearthly voice whispered "Gather them for me and the path I shall yield."

"Well that was interesting" Jessica commented "But where are we going to find them?"

"Oh, I bet somebody knows where they are" Severus replied.

Together they made there way out of the tomb and walked over to the Gravekeeper.

"Ah, Heroes. Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked.

"No we didn't" Severus replied "Becuase, you stolen them."

"But I-"

"Yo! Severus look what we found in that Gravekeeper's house"

They turned around and saw Jacob and Will standing behind them with Nostro's helmet.

"So. You did steal from Nostro's Grave" Severus stated. "If you value your life then I suggest that you tell us where the rest of Nostro's belongings are or my friend will be forced to kill you."

The Gravekeeper , scared for his life, told Severus where he hid the other belongings. Jacob stayed with the Gravekeeper by Nostro's tomb and waited for his friends to return. The first stop was Lady Fylorn's tomb where Jessica found Nostro's Armour. Severus went to the river and fished for Nostro's Shield. He he was walking back, he saw Will digging up Nostro's sword by the tomb that was by the river. The trio returned to Jacob and the Gravekeeper.

"You will give them back when your done with them right?" The Gravekeeper asked.

"You stole from a Hero's tomb and you abused it for money! You have no right to do that!" Severus yelled "Jacob, do what you like to him"

Severus stepped into the tomb and placed the sword, helmet, armour and shield on Nostro's corpus.

"My armour, my helmet, my sword and my shield... You gathered for me so the path I shall yield" Nostro's unearthly voice whispered "The ancient path is behind the Demon Door"

Severus left the tomb and joined the group outside. Together they made there way down to the Demon Door.

"So, you helped the old one recover his armour? I'll let you through then. Be careful,though. I don't want your finger marks all over me" The Demon Door spoke.

They entered the door and found the Old Graveyard Path. As they were walking down the path, they were stopped every so often by the undead rising from the ground and attacking them. They also heard another unearthly voice, telling to go back. They pressed on and eventually found the doors to the circle of the dead.

"Looks cosy" Will said.

"Now we got to figure out how were are going to open the way into the prison" Jessica added.

They went down the steps and saw green light coming from the circle. They walked towards it and saw the Undead coming out of the ground once again. But this time they were transparent. They went back to normal once they stepped into the circle. The group started to fight Undead with fire and weapons. Once one Undeah went down, they noticed green skulls appearing in the little circles. Once all of the little circles were filled with green skulls, three larger undead creatures came out of the ground. The group started to fight the larger Undead creatures but, unlike before, instead of a green skull the group saw a red Skull. When all three Skulls were lit they heard a thud sound and turned to the little stone building.

"I guess that is the entrance to the prison" Will guessed "Right then lets go"

"No" Severus stated.  
The group all turned towards Severus. He didn't want them to go with him. Why?

"I'm sorry but this has to be something that I have to do by myself. This is a personal vendatta" Severus explained "I don't want to be mean but if we all get caught then..."

"If we all get caught then atleast we will be together and we will find away out" Jessica pointed out.

"Jessica, What would you Father say if you were to get caught for something that I did? He would be worried" Severus questioned "Albion still needs a Hero and I'd rather be the one locked behind bars"

"We not going to stop you, Sev, if this has to be something you need to do" Jacob replied "But don't you dare get caught. We still need you met.

"Don't worry. I won't" Severus said. "I promise I will return"

Severus said his good byes and walked down the steps to the entrance to the prison. This was it. Severus thought. He was going to save Scarlet Robe. Little did he know, he wouldn't return to Albion anytime soon.


	21. Scarlet Robe

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 20: Scarlet Robe

He opened the door and walked down the pathway. He heard a water source and as he passed through a little archway, he saw a circular pool of water in the middle of the room with water running into the pool. He carried on walking and when he passed through another archway he saw another door. He opened it silently and found the Underground Tunnel. He heard the undead rising and quickly ran foward, destroying them in a blaze of fire. The Hero was cut of in a circular room by three red barriers. Undead were rising in the room but the Hero was able able to defeat them using enflame. He didn't like using his Will but sometimes it was better then using his weapons. Once the barriers was down he carried on walking. He used his bow and arrow to make the mushroom explosive exploded. He carried on walking, whilst taking care of the mushrooms, and opened the door at the end of the corridor. He found a outdoor path looming over a clifftop with a little spring by it. The Hero carried on walking, not wanting any undead to raise. He was near to the prison but he was stopped again by the undead rising and barriers surrounding him. But he burnt them. He burnt them using his fire. It seemed so strange to him, using fire, when he saw Oakvale burning in the flames when he was a child, he thought he'd never used fire to burn things. Strange isn't?

The undead were gone and so were the barriers. The Hero opened the door and entered the prison. It wouldn't be to long now. He thought. He would find Scarlet and free her. The walked down to the Prison cells were not easy, the place was crawling with red Guards. He had to fight them off. But he felt guilty. He had killed so many Bandits before but he could never kill a Guard. It felt wrong. Very wrong. He had manged to slip into a cell that was above the sleeping area without being noticed by the Guards. He checked around the room but he couldn't find anybody, just the screams of prisoners. The Hero sighed and started to leave to the room but he stopped when he heard somebody talking.

"I told you. Touch me again and I'll wring your neck."

"Huh? What-"

He saw a women. With silver hair and a red outfit with armour, sleeves and boots. There was a Guild Seal on her breast plate.

"Wait, I know you... No it's a trick. Your not Severus. The bastard's playing with my head" Severus aproched the cell "But it... it really is you, isn't it?"

"Scarlet?-"

"What the hell were you thinking coming here? Don't you see he'll take us both?" Scarlet questioned. Her voice was angry but hushed. "Never mind, Sev. We've got to get out of here. I made a promise to your mother that I would keep you safe. Now come on, get this same cage open"

Severus went over to the lever and pulled it down. The bars opened and Scarlet walked outside. Together, Severus and Scarlet left the holding cell and made there way out of the prison. But as they were leaving, the Guards spotted them leaving which ment that Severus had to fight them. It pained him to kill anybody who wouldn't be consider as a enemy, even if they were Guards. They were close to escaping the underground prison path. The would have escaped but barriers prevented them from leaving the circular room. Four Minions surrounded them and Jack of Blades was floating above them.

"And where do you two think you are going?. It isn't polite to leave without saying goodbye" Jack taunted.

"Bastard!" Scarlet yelled.

"Did you honestly think you could protect him, dear Scarlet? He has become quite the Hero over the past few years" Jack spoke "Did you know he's been crowned Arena Champion? Just like his Mother"

"Leave my Mother and Scarlet out of this Jack!" Severus yelled, pulling his Katana.

"You disgusting freak. Let him go. He doesn't know anything." Scarlet said.

"Oh, I think you will find he knows a great deal. You see, The Arena Seal I gave him has been showing me his every movement."Jack explained "It has been most entertaining. Digging up graves, saving old fools, meeting that crazy friend of his, the will lesson-"

"Friend? Ah, Theresa is still alive" Scarlet gasped.

"Yes, it appears your darling little daughter is alive too. She told him all about the sword. And that wretched bloodline of yours."Jack explained "And now, my sweet, you're going to tell me where the key is."

"Stay strong, Scarlet. Don't tell him anything" Severus said.

Two Minions came behind Severus and knocked him out. The last thing he heard was Scarlet screaming.

He didn't know how long he was out for but when he awoke, Severus's head was killing him. He placed his hand on his head and tried to reduce the pain but, to his suprise, he couldn't use his Will. He adjusted his eye sight and looked around the room. He was in a cell with a bed atached to the wall, stone walls and cobble flooring and logs. A Guard was standing outside of his cell.

"Ah, you're finally awake. You had us worried , you've been out for weaks" The Guard said "You just get yourself nice and comfortable in there. We'll be back to get you and the other scum later. Then we'll have a bit of fun. He'll enjoy it won't he, Tibs?"

"Go to hell you pig!" Tibs growled.

"Temper, Tibs, temper. You should keep all that energy for later. You'll need it then" The Guard chimed in before he started laughing. He then remembered something. "Oh, and don't try any of that funny Will stuff. It won't work in here. The Boss made sure of that"

The guard then walked off whilst Severus got to his feet. He checked over his body and noticed that he was naked, save for his boxers. The Will lines were shining brightly all over his body, giving him light. It was the only time when Severus was grateful for them.

"Pst. Hey you. In the cell next to ya"

He turned to the cell next to him and saw Tibbs standing by the bars. He was shirtless but he has a pair of blue trousers on.

"I guess your the one they been hot pokering about all this time." Tibs guessed. "He was right when he said your were out for weeks"

"How many weeks?" Severus inquired.

"I don't know. Thats what happens when you been down here to long. You lose track of time. I think it was about six weeks" Tibs replied. "Wait a minute, I know who you are. Your Severus, the liberator. Beat the Arena and let the big prize to save pretty little Whisper, didn't ya? Hm, don't get your kind here ya do? Kill the Mayor? Sliced up some pigs?"

"I don't kill my friends. And if you must know I tried to free someone and that monster, Jack of Blades, manged to prevent us from escaping" Severus snarled.

"Calm down, Hero. I was just wondering about the Wadern. I bet can't believe his damn luck. It's his birthday you know. The bloody bastard" Tibs explained. "Every year he has us dragged out of our cells, shows us a little sunshine so we know what we are missing and sticks us back in. Doesn't do it out of the kindness of his heart either."

"So what happens next?" Severus asked.

"They race us around the Courtyard and take bets on who will win. Then the winner gets a trip to the Warden's office and ,well, what goes on in there is to cruel to at least you get a good look at his place and there's more then books and furiture in there" Tibs carried on.

After that Severus and Tibs went back to being quiet. Running his options through his head, Severus knew that he wasn't getting out anytime. His only chance of escaping his damn cell and getting to Scarlet was to get into the Warden's office. He had to beat everybody else in the race but without his additional speed, he had no chance. His thoughts were inturpted when he heard the same guard from earlier opening one of the cells. Tibs was opened next and then. Severus was reluctantly dragged to the courtyard with the rest of the prisoners. They were brought to a corner of the courtyard and they were all placed in a straight line. There was a Guard standing in front of them.

"Right, you miserable sods! I want to see a dirty race. Plenty of pushin' and shovin'! You 'ear me?!" The Guard said just before he walked over to the wall. "Now get into position!"

"Three! two! One!"

A whistle went off and everybody started the race. It took all his will power to stay in the lead and to ignore the Guards, who were stationed around the Prison and yelling insilts at his. When he got to the end of the race he was greated by the prison Warden. He had a grey uniform with a large red neck scarf, grey boots and dark grey gauntlets.

"Bravo! We have a winner!" The Warden said "Guards! Escort him to my office."

Severus was brought to the Warden's office. The place looked nice and it had several book cases and tables with notes on them. A flower pot by the door with roses in them. There was a clock at the other side of the room as well as a little torch with fire lit giving the room ilumination.

"Welcome to my modest quarters." The warden said. "You have earned yourself a singular reward. One of my world-famous poetry readings."

(What the heck? Poetry?" Severus thought with a big gasp of shock.

"Yes, that's right! These stone walls cannot still the beating heart of a poet."The Warden explained "I don't want to hear one sound from you. Pouring forth one's soul requires the utmost concentraction!"

The Warden walked over to the other side of the room and stood facing a piece of paper. He turned to face the Hero.

"The ecital will begin anon- remember, I require TOTAL SILENCE!" The warden ordered, before turning back to the piece of paper on the wall.

Whilst the Warden was reading his poem out loud, Severus crept around the room in search for a key. He had to stop every so often to avoid getting noticed by the Warden. He crept over to the cork board and saw three pieces of paper. He looked at the one in the middle and saw a code on the piece of paper. The code was 1488. Severus crept over to the table with three books on it. He tried one of the books but the key he needed wasn't in the book he choose. When Severus closed the book, the Warden turned around quickly.

"It is painfully obvious you have no interest in the arts. My lyrical opus is wasted on your philistine ears." The warden grumbled. "Back to the cells with you!"

Two Guards entered the room and took Severus with them. But, instead of heading to the holding cells, the guards brought Severus to a new cell. The cell had weapons on the table but they were rusted and had blood on them. There was also bed in the room.

"Welcome to your temporary home- the torture chamber." One of the Guards stated "We're gonna have some fun with you!"

"Haha! Yeah... we're gonna enjoy this." The other Guard said with a evil laugh.

As soon as the torture started, Severus's screams echoed through out the Prison. It was a type of scream that would make you flinch in fear. Days after day, the Prison Guards would torture Severus. And as the days passed by Severus knew that he wasn't going to escape anytime soon...

The darkness of the cells consumed the Hero's mind. And it consumed his life too. Another year would pass by in this prison. Another year of torture. The ancient, noble blood in his veins, the power of the Guild, none of it meant a thing inside these walls. And all this time Jack of Blades was free to roam Albion. The Hero would not be beaten. He would be free.

...Severus awoke one day with cramped muscles. When the guards weren't in the room, Severus stretched his arms and legs. He took a good look at hiself. There was blood all over his body but it was only in Small streaks. His brown hair was fadding into light blonde and his blue eyes were tired. His will lines were still bright and Severus was once again grateful for them. But he had no idea that his will lines were almost complete. When he stood up he saw the two Guards entering the room.

"It's a special day today- you'll find out soon enough." One of the Guards said.

"Let's bung him in the holding cells with the others." The other Guard suggested.

They dragged Severus out of the torture camber and lead him into the holding cells. He was back in his original cell next to Tibs. Severus sat on the bed and looked over his wounds. He needed somebody to heal him. But who?

"Oh, you survived?"

Severus looked to the cell next to his and saw Tibs standing by the bars.

"Another year, another race. But we're got to get into the Warden's office. We got to get that key" Tibs said, almost musing.

"I'll make sure I get it this time" Severus promised.

After the conversation was finished, one of the Guards came over to his cell. It was the same one as last time. He opened the cell with Tibs inside and then he opened Severus's. He brought them with him as well as some of the other prisoners. They were brought to the Prison Courtyard and placed in the same corner as last time.

"Alright, you know the drill." The same Guard as last time said. "Now get into position!"

"Three! two! One!"

The race began just like last time. However, Severus noticed that the other prisoners weren't him. They were holding themselves back, trying to let Severus win and only starting to run again if the guards told them to. Severus finished the race and was greated by the Warden again.

"You again? You really are quite the athlete, aren't you?" The Warden questioned. "I look forward to another meeting of the minds in my office. Guards!"

Like before, the Guards took Severus to the Warden's office. It was furnished with the same furnishings as last time. The Warden was already standing in front of his poem.

"The ecital will begin anon- remember, I require TOTAL SILENCE!" The warden ordered once again, before turning back to the piece of paper on the wall.

The Warden started reading his new poem. This poem was about Lady Grey which caused Severus to roll his eyes. He crept over to the other side of them room and over to the cork board. He saw a new code on the middle paper. The code this time was 4504. Severus crept back to the books on the table and opened one of them. This time the book had the key inside. He placed it in his boxers and then closed the book just as the Warden turned towards him.

"It is painfully obvious you have no interest in the arts. My lyrical opus is wasted on your philistine ears." The warden grumbled. "Back to the cells with you!"

Two Guards entered the room and took Severus to the torture chamber. But one of the guards were called back into the Warden's office. Severus heard shouting and after a few minutes the same Guard came back. He muttered something to the other Guard and they had no choice but to bring Severus back to the holding cells.

"It seems the Warden has lost his key. We'll keep you in the holding cells until it turns up" One of the Guards explained. "Torture will be delayed"

As soon as the Guards left the room, Severus brought out the key and opened the cell door. When he was out he opened the rest of the cell doors and let the other prisoners out. As they were leaving the room the other prisoners decided to distract the Guards whilst Severus went to go find something. He entered one the rooms by the staircase and found chest inside. He opened it up and saw something he had forgotten. His Guild Seal and his Hero clothes. And then he remembered who he was. He was Severus Abbot, the Liberator, and he was a member was the Guild. He had four special friends. Jacob, Will, Theresa and Jessica. He put on his outfit and brought out his weapons. He placed his bow and arrows behind his back and he placed one his Katanas into its sheath. He then brought out a second Katana out for his inventory. The Katana Hiryu. He found it whilst he was checking his new mansion out and he found it in the bedroom. He left the room with made his way to the cell that held Scarlet. As he was walking he noticed that the Guards in the courtyard were dead and so were some of the prisoners. He found the cell that Scarlet was in and opened the door once more.

"What have they done to you?" She questioned as soon as she was out.

"I'm fine Scarlet. As soon as I get back to the Guild, I'll have Jessica check me over." Severus replied. "But right now I've got to get you out of here."

"Right. Its not fair now but we must hurry!" Scarlet said. "Lets go!"

Scarlet had followed Severus through the tunnals. They had to stop every so often as the Guards had spotted them escaping. Severus through them, combinding Lightning onto his Katanas. Scarlet was impressed by the way Severus was fighting. She guessed that he was trained by the Guild but her mind alwaysed wondered to one questioned. How did he get there in the first place. She thought that the young Hero was lost to the flames of Oakvale just like her Husband and Daughter. But she had learned that Brom was the only who was lossed. After another twenty minutes, they found themselves in the underground chamber. But as they were were walking through the room, they were stopped by two barriers that were placed over the archways. A set of tentacles came out of the water and after that a monster came out. It was a large, serpentine creature known as the Kraken.

"I think those barriers are connected to this thing." Scarlet relised." Don't worry about me. There's still life in me yet."

Severus pulled out his bow and arrows and started to fire shots, with lightning, at the Kraken. He couldn't use Multi Arrow in this room as the arrows might hit Scarlet and he couldn't risk her getting hurt. The Kraken was hard to defeat as its skin was tough as nails. Lightning came from his hands and even more arrows were fired. Everytime the Kraken lowered its tentacles and thrashed them on the ground, Severus was able to get some damage onto the serpentine creature by dual wielding with his Katanas. The Kraken went down sometime after that and the barriers went down. Together, Severus and Scarlet left the room and the Prison all together. They walked all the way to the Lychfield Graveyard.

Revenge burned like a sun within the Hero, and his destiny was clear. Jack had cast a shadow over this life. He had been the architeet of Theresa's blind suffering. And of the imprisonment of Scarlet. And soon his power would be absolute.

"Well, looks like you didn't turn out too badly after all. You did pretty well back there." Scarlet said. "But there's still so much to do. Jack is getting closer to the Sword. I can feel it."

"What do you mean Scarlet?" Severus asked.

"He needs a Key to unlock the Sword from its hiding place. And now he knows where it is." Scarlet explained. "The Key is in Hook Coast, hidden in the ruins of an old abbey. You have to get to it first."

"You told him, didn't you?" Severus quizzed.

"Yes, but we have one advantage. He doesn't know the Key will only make itself known to one member of Archon or Empress Bloodline" Scarlet replied. "That's why we have to find Theresa. As long as she's out there Jack could use her."

"Is there anything I can do? I'm caught up in this mess too and its only fair I help" Severus said.

"You should go to Darkwood and investigate the portal. There must be some way of activating it. It's the only way to get to Hook Coast." Scarlet explained. "But first I have a gift for you. There's power in your blood that hasn't been tapped yet."

Scarlet created a green light and manged to capture Severus in it. He felt his power awakening but there was a part of his power that he couldn't tap into. He didn't know why. After the light was done Severus landed on his legs.

"Feels good, doesn't it? From now on I will be able to talk to you through your Guild Seal." Said Scarlet. Now go. I will try to find Theresa."

Scarlet left the Graveyard after that whilst Severus felt his Guild Seal being reactivated. He was back in Albion and now he had to reunited with his friends. And soon the truth will be revealed.


	22. The Will User awakens

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 21: The Will User awakens

During his years of absence, Severus didn't realize how much his friends had changed until he came back to the Guild. Jessica's hair was much longer and it flowed to the bottom of her body. Safe in its sheath, Solus Greatsword shine brightly in the golden sun. She was given it in Bowerstone North when she manged to save the shop owner. He was going to sell the sword but he decided to give it to Jessica as payment for her success. During her stay at the Guild, Jessica started to train two new apprentices Eric and Charles. But as the days turned into months and years, Jessica started to miss Severus badly. And she knew why. She was in love with him.

Nothing much happened to Jacob. He decided to track down the assassins that his Uncle hired and kill them before they had the chance to find them. He manged to find all but one group of assassins. During his travels Jacob had manged to find Murren Greataxe and thanks to his new found training with Jessica and Will, he was able to master the art of sword play. He had ditched his Bandit outfit and changed for a more adventurer styled Bandit.

Will had the most improvement out of all them. He was now teaching the guild apprentices achery. His physical apperence hadn't change much but he was taller. He was wearing Apollo's outfit which consits off an black hood, a stiched leather shirt,brown gloves, green trousers with fluffies ends and brown boots. He had also found Arken's Crossbow whilst he was taking a short visit to Knothole Glade.

The Guild hadn't changed over the years, save for the vines overgrowning outside and the brown paint chipping off the wooden walls. Severus arrived at the Guild during the everning. He manged to slip into the Guild without anyone noticing him. The Guildmaster wasn't in the map room.

(Must be outside) Severus thought.

He walked up the stairs to the Guild bedrooms and made his way to door that lead to the gardens. From the distance he could Will and Jessica training two new apprentices with Weaver watching them. He saw Jacob practising with his sword. He walked down the steps and found a spot to hide.

"You two have got better. You'll be Heroes in no time" Jessica prasied.

"You'll have to finish you Will and Skill training first." Weaver added.

"But, we don't have Will Powers and we'll never be like Liberator." Charles pointed out.

"Yeah! If he was here I'm sure he'll show us something. Lightning or maybe how to slow down time." Eric added.

"Some Heroes don't have will powers and to those who do have spent years perfecting their powers and some Will Heroes have had their powers since they were born" Weaver explained.

Will thought that it was best to change the subject and so he said "Shall we move onto Skill training while we have daylight?"

The two apprentices agreed and together they went off with Will. Jessica stayed at the melee ring next to her Father.

"Your thinking about him again, aren't you?" Weaver said.

Jessica sighed, "Yes. He's been missing for two years, Father, and I miss him. I miss traveling with him"

"Jessica, you miss him because you love him. Don't think I don't know" Weaver explained. "I saw you together during Lady Grey's birthday party and you two looked like a young couple together."

"Your right, Father, I do love him. But What if he never returns? How would I tell him?""

"If Severus returns one day then I think you should be honest with him and tell him your feeling." Weaver answered "I belive he might feel the same."

Severus had a strange feeling in his stomach. He couldn't deny his feeling for Jessica as he had the time to think about her during his time in Bargate Prison.

(Maybe I do love here.) Severus thought. (But what should I say?)

He saw Weaver walking away from the melee ring just as Will returned. Severus looked over to where Will and Jessica were and saw Jacob standing next to them. They were talking about something. Severus decided to come out of hidding. He got there attention by clearing his thought. The trio turned around and gasped upon seeing him.

"S-Severus. Is it really you?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, Jess. It's me" Severus replied.

Jessica immediately ran towards him and knocked him to the ground. She quickly got up and helped Severus onto his feet.

"Sorry about that. I- its just that I have missed 're all missed you" Jessica said.

"Its okay. I got caught when I was trying to break Scarlet out and-"

"We could have gone with you!" Jacob shouted "Those Guards wouldn't be able to handle all of us. We could have gotton Scarlet out of there within a few hours."

"It wasn't the Guards who caught was Jack" Severus responded.

"Jack? Why would Jack of Blades be at Bargate Prison?" Will questioned.

"I don't know, maybe because he was keeping Scarlet down there." Severus replied.

Severus then went onto tell them what happened. Each new bit of information had lead to a concerned and worried faces. Severus even showed them the wounds, cuts and bruises on his upper body. Jessica took him to the sleeping quarters with Jacob and Will following behind her. She entered the one that used to be his and Whisper's and told him to sit on the bed. She was to treat most of Severus's wounds and cuts but the bruises would have to be healed on there own.

"So, Jessica... you have something to tell me, right?"

"Yes... I don't know who to say this but... Over the past two years, when you went missing..."

"Its okay. I feel the same way" Severus said.

"You do? How?" questioned Jessica.

"I had a lot of time to think about it. There's a reason why I didn't chose Lady Grey on that day and the reason was you." Severus explained "The thought of your presence kept me going through that hell hole. I don't know what I'll do without you".

Jessica couldn't help but smile at the Heroes felt her checks go red as she leaded forward to kiss him.

"Uh... I know this is ment to be a romantic moment and all but we should give Severus time to rest." Jacob advised.

Jessica manged to pull away from her Hero. "He's right. I'm sorry. I must allow you to rest."

"Don't worry, love. I'm back now." Severus promised.

His friends and girlfriend left the room allowing Severus to some rest. He didn't bother with the quilt and he just layed his head down on the pillow. Sleep came to quickly and soon Severus found himself sleeping. But this dream was not a peaceful one.

Severus found himself in a dark woodland with little to no light. The only light he had was his lamp. He picked it up and started walking which caused the light he had illuminated the area. In front of him was an unfamiliar house in the middle of the woods. He walked towards it just as he heard somebody crying.  
(It sounds masculine) Severus thought.

As he got closer to the house, Severus thought he could see something neo blue.

"I'm sorry I've let you down" "I'm sorry my son... I'm sorry."

"Dad..."

"He's going to kill me. You can't protect me from him."

The sky immediately turned blood red and the forest started to burn as a fire broke out. Severus found himself in a all to familiar situation. He then heard something laughing darkly. He turned around and saw Jack floating above him.  
He said nothing but he manged to create some kind of static electricity and fired it at Severus. The Heroes eyes flash blue for a moment and he held up his right hand.

"ZEPHYR!" He yelled.

The soft, gentle breeze around him suddenly turned into storm. Everything just stopped. Jack's attack, The fire. The Hero was about to wake up but before he could he heard the words.

"You powers... Your finally a Will User..."

Severus awoke quickly in a paniced state. As he was calming himself down, he found himself in the Guild sleeping quarters. Jacob and Will quickly ran inside the room with Jessica and her Father following after. Jessica immediately went over to her boyfriend to comfort him.

"Severus! Are you all right?" Will asked, concered for his friend.

"I I think I am" He stuttered, trying to calm himself.

"I'm glad to see that your back, Hero, but right now I need you to tell me what happened." The Guildmaster said.

Severus took a deep breath and started to tell them what happened

"I found myself in this forest with a house in it. I heard someone crying and as I got closer it turned out to be my Dad. Then the forest caught on fire and Jack of Blades appeared and he used this strange attack. My eyes flashed blue for a moment and I used this Wind attack" Severus explained.

When Severus finished his story, the room was silent.

"Did I do something wrong?" Severus asked.

"No, you haven't Severus but you might want to take a good looked at yourself" Weaver said as he gave the Hero a mirror.

Severus took the mirror from the Guildmaster and looked at himself. His eyes widen as he saw a complete set of familiar Will lines. Between the few strands of his hair, he saw a neon blue circle.

"So, does this mean..."

"Yes it does. You are a Hero of Will and not a Hero of Archon desent" Weaver answered.

"Um,I have something to say"

Everybody turned to Will who was standing in the corner of the bedroom by the bookcase.

"I know where that house is. Its in Witchwood lake, deep within that section of forest by the little lake" Will explained "We also found your Father's journal."

He gave the book to Severus and everybody gave him time to read it. He didn't recognise the handwriting but he quickly scanned through it. He then remembered something that Scarlet told him.

"You should go to Darkwood and investigate the portal. There must be some way of activating it. It's the only way to get to Hook Coast."

"We need to get to Darkwood. Scarlet has asked me to investigate the portal there and we need to activate it." Severus revealed.

"Why would she want you to do that?" Will asked.

"Because we need to get to Hook Coast"


	23. The path to the coast

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 22: The path to the coast.

After explaining everything to the Guildmaster, the group teleported to Darkwood and made there way to the Ancient Cullis Gate. The Guildmaster told them that the portal they are looking for could be located near the end of Darkwood. Darkwood hadn't changed during Severus absence, it still was dark, grimly and lightness. They passed through the Darkwood Marshes and the lake and so far there little mission hadn't been eventful. They only had to deal with Hobbes and Bandits who were terrorising Traders. That was until Will started to talk.

"Did you hear about this place called the Darkwood Bordello?" Will asked to the group.

"No. What's that?" Severus quizzed.

"Its hard to explain. I suppose its one of those sort of places where men like to... seek out prostitute." Will answered awkwardly. "It open before Severus went into Bargate Prison. I think Itoe goes there sometimes and gives money to the owner. Not for, you know, as the owner is a women but I think she works for her."

"That sounds disgusting" Jessica yelled.

"Sounds like my kind of place." Jacob remarked. "If I was one of those guys"

"How can you say that?" Jessica demanded with a hint of anger. "Men paying women for sex in some kind of hell hole. Its disgusting!"

"Relax, Jess. I'm not that type of guy. Besides you don't know the real story behind it" Jacob replied.

"And you do?" Will questioned.

"Guys, we're here" Severus called out.

Whilst Jessica, Will and Jacob were arguing, Severus had manged to get to Ancient Cullis Gate without his friends behind him. Sighing, Severus couldn't help but think about how they were able to get along with each other without him there. Perhaps it was just a one time thing. The trio had manged to caught up to him just as Scarlet was getting in touch with the Hero.

("Can you hear me?") Scarlet asked through the Guild Seal.

("Yes. Do you know what we have to do to open the gate?") Severus replied.

("You have to activate it first but the gate will only open when its hunger for undead souls are sated") Scarlet answered.

Severus gave Scarlet a quick thanks before letting the rest of his friends know what happened. They manged to put together a plan, which involved Jessica and Severus using their Will whilst Jacob would fight with his Greataxe and Will would fight with his Katana. The group walked over to Cullis Gate and noticed the Undead crawling from out of the ground.

"Remember, we have to defeat them all" Severus reminded the group.

"Right!"

Fire was already burning through Severus's weapons. Jacob brought out his Greataxe whilst Will brought out his Katana. The Undead either went down to fire or the mortal weapons. After his years of training, Jacob was able to take down the Undead within in a few seconds. He was able to balance his own strength with the power of his weapon and he was able to take out with little no difficulty. Will took a different approach. He decided to stay away from the Undead and pick them off when Jessica picking them off with her fire.

Jessica wasn't a Will User, unlike Severus who unfortunately was, but she was able to train with magic since her training days. Fire wasn't her specialty but during moments like this it was the best to work with. Severus was cutting through the dead bodies as swift as possible. The fire was able to add on more pain and it was able to burn the bodies into the ground. Several minutes later the portal was active and the group walked inside.

As soon as the group emerge from the portal a few moments later. They found themselves in the coastal town of Hook Coast. As they were walking down the snow path, they were able to make out the little town. The whole town was covered in snow but the sky was snowing with a fresh,new coat. On the left side of the town they saw a lighthouse.

(" Scarlet, we've entered the town. Do you know where we've got to go?") Severus asked through the Guild Seal.

("Yes. You need to find the ruined abbey now. It should be on the other side of the town") Scarlet replied.

("Thanks Scarlet!")

The young Hero filled his friends in with the information he just received. They carried on walking through the town and noticed the looks they were getting from the Guards and the towns folk. Severus noticed that the Guards were wearing a different colour uniform. Unlike the Guards of Bowerstone, Oakvale or Knothole Glade, these Guards were wearing a Black uniform.

"They look like the real deal." Will remarked.

"Yes, but why are they staring at us?" Severus questioned.

"Its because they're not used to outsides. Nobody can get into Hook Coast as its Winter on this Island all year round" Jessica explained. "These Guards are of a higher ranking and they take their job seriously"

"A-A ACHO!"

The trio immediately stop talking and turned towards Jacob who was Shivering.

"D- Damn the cold. C- Can we- start m- moving again? The sooner we get out of this cold im- imprisonment the better" Jacob shivered.

"If you put on something warmer, you wouldn't be so cold" Will pointed out.

"I don't own any other clothes" Jacob replied.

"Jacob is right, though, we have to keep moving. Who knows when Jack will come and get the Key" Severus said.

The group carried on walking through the town. They saw a weapons shop, the local pub, a clothes shop and a few house. The town was nothing like Bowerstone, Oakvale or Knothole Glade. The town was small but it was home for the Islanders. The group walked up the two sets of stairs and saw a ruined looking building in the distance.

"That must be the Abbey." Will realized.

"And there's no signs of Jack so the Key must still be here" Severus added.

"Good. Now lets hurry up and get it so we can get out of here." Jacob moaned.

The group walked towards the Abbey. As they got closer they noticed a red barrier covering the door to the entrance. Jacob tried using his Greataxe to break it but his efforts were in vain. Jessica tried her magic on the barrier but nothing was working. Severus was looking at the barrier with a deep gaze look. He had seen these types barriers before in Bargate Prison and he knew that Jack was able to create these types of barriers.

(So, Jack must have known we were coming here.) Severus thought.

("Hmm. That magical barrier wasn't there before") Scarlet said ("It explains what I just found in the Guild. Meet me in Maze's quarters. I've found a book that may help.")

"Guys, we need to go back to the Guild. Scarlet has found something that can help us with this barrier." Severus said to his friends.

Jessica and Jacob walked back to the Hero and surrounded him. Severus teleported the group back the Guild and made there way to Maze's quarters.

(" Are you on your way? Something isn't right here? What? NO! NO! NO!")

Severus heard Scarlet wailing in fear as the link between his Guild Seal and her voice was breaking. He went ahead of his friends and quickly ran towards the top of the tower. In the quarters Severus saw Scarlet surrounded by Minions and Dreadwings. Before they could take Scarlet. She manged to yell.

"The book! Don't forget the book!"

The Minions and Dreadwings had manged to escape just as Jacob, Jessica and Will were entering the room.

"What happened? Where's Scarlet?" Jessica questioned.

"She's gone Jack's Minions and Dreadwings were able to get to her and I completely froze. I couldn't do anything" Severus answered bitterly.

"We heard her say something before she was taken. What did she say?" Will asked.

"It was something about a book but I don't know where it is" Severus replied. "We need to find it."

The group took different areas of the room and looked around for book. Severus took the corner to the staircase, Jessica went to the two book cases in the middle of the room whilst Jacob and Will went to the back of the room. As Severus was searching he saw something shine on the table. He walked over the table and saw a small chained necklace on the table. His eyes widen as he saw a familiar letter engraved on it.

"This is... No it can't be" He whispered.

"Guys, I think I found what we were looking for." Will called out.

Jessica and Jacob walked over to the archer and peered over his shoulder. Will was scanning through the pages and saw strange writting on every page he scanned through.

"This isn't good. This must be some sort of ancient language." Will said.

"I think the language is something from the days of the Archon but I'm not sure." Jessica said. "We need to take this to my Father."

Will closed the book and followed Jessica and Jacob to the staircase but they stopped once they saw Severus. Jessica walked up to her boyfriend.

"Severus? What's wrong?" She asked.

"This can't be. It was lost in Oakvale on the day the town burnt down but... Why is it here?"

"What's here?

"My locket. The one my Mother gave me on my sixth birthday" Severus replied. "I left it behind in Oakvale when Maze brought me to the Guild. This was the last thing I have of my Mother."

"Maybe Scarlet took it with her and placed it here for you to find" Jacob theorized.

"Maybe..." (But I'm not convinced. D- Did Maze leave this here for me? No, why would he?. Unless...)


	24. Sins of the Father

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 23: Sins of the Father

"This is terrible. Jack has captured Scarlet again and now his one step closer to getting the key." Weaver said bitterly.

Once the group had left Maze's quarters with the book Scalet yelled to them about, the group quickly ran towards the Guildmaster and told him what happened. Fearing the worst, he told Will to gather some healing supplies from the Guild shop. Thee archer returned within ten minutes.

"I spoke to her briefly just after you four left the Guild. She told me about the Sword and the existence for a Key to unlock it." Weaver went on to say. "Jack can never be allowed to succeed. You must stop him getting the Key from Hook Coast."

Whilst the Guildmaster was talking to Jessica, Jacob and Will Severus was standing in the corner of the map room looking at the locket. It was no doubt the locket that was given to him by his Mother. But why was it here? Why was it in Maze's Quarters? Severus was sure it was lost in the Oakvale's flames So why was it here?

"Severus, are you listening?"

The young Hero turned towards the Guildmaster. He placed the locket around his neck and walked over to the elder.

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind" Severus apologized. "So, what are we doing?"

"I was saying that Jack can never be allowed to succeed. You must stop him getting the Key from Hook Coast." Weaver answered."There is a Quest Card for you but you must forsake your other tasks. This is too important."

"Then We'll have to forsake them." Jacob replied.

"Right then. You four must leave for Hook Coast at once." The Guildmaster said. "But first give me the Thaumaturgica. When you approach the barrier around Hook Coast Abbey I shall contact you on your Guild Seal. If I read from the correct passage, it should disable the barrier. Now, go!"

"Right!"

The group went over to the cullis gate and teleported to Hook Coast. As soon as they arrived they heard a sharp scream of terror. They saw the towns folk running from a hooded creature. The group had manged to get down the path quickly enough to stop the hooded creature from attacking the towns folk. Jessica was using her magic to create a protective barrier over the villagers whilst the lads took care off the creatures.

"What are these things?" Will screamed

"They're call screamers. You mustn't allow them to take your energy!" Jessica answered.

The screamers went down immediately just after Severus, Jacob and Will were able were able to attack them. With a few hits the screamers fadded into the snow.

"Thank you but that won't be the last of them." An Elder women said to the group.

"Why are they here?" Jessica asked.

"We are not sure. We believe they are here to take our energy but... the island could be under attack but Jack of Blades." An Elder man replied.

"Then there's only one answer why." Jacob mumbled. "Severus, you go on ahead and get that key. We'll stay here and protect the people."

"Right!"

Severus quickly ran all the way up to the ruined abbey, avoiding the screamers as best he could, before running up the snow steps. He got to barrier and waited for the Guildmaster to deactivate it. Whilst he was fending off any screamers that manged to catch up to him, he heard the Guildmaster talking in the ancient language that was in book. A few seconds later the barrier was down and Severus went inside. However, he completely froze when he saw something. There, in front of him was Theresa in a magical cage with Maze standing next to her performing some kind of spell.

"What the hell is going on here?" Severus demanded.

Maze had immediately stopped and turned around. He saw the young yet mad Hero before him and let out a sigh of relief. Without warning, and without a reason why, Maze had pulled the Hero closer to him.

"Severus! Your alive. You had me worried. I- I don't know..."

"Get the hell off me!" Severus yelled whilst pushing the elder mage. "What are you doing to Theresa?"

"I- I know what it looks like but- She was helping Jack.I had to tie her up" Maze replied. "That's why I'm here. I'm here helping you."

Severus shifted his eyes from Maze to Theresa and then back again. Something about this situation and Maze's answer didn't seem right to Severus. Yet, for some reason something in the back of his mind was telling him to believe Maze.

"You- believe me right, Severus?"

"I- I"

"No! Stop! He's lying. He's the one working for Jack. He's been lying to you since the very beginning." Theresa yelled.

"You mean... Theresa is this what I think it is?" Severus asked, **referring** to the vision she told him about in the Bandit Camp.

"No! Sev, I swear, she's lying. You've got to believe me. I'm-"

"There is really no time for this, old Wizard!" Jack spoke," Finish the ritual, Maze. I'd like my key now."

Severus was about to turn around and face Jack once he heard his voice. But Jack was quicker. He managed to trap the Hero in a cage which caused Severus to fall on his back. The next voice he heard suprised him the most. He saw Evelyn standing next to Jack.

"Give my Father his Key, Maze, we have no time to lose" She ordered.

"It's almost over. And it will be easier with the boy here..." Maze said, bitterly, just as he managed to get one last look at the Hero.

Maze carried with the ritual just as Jack got closer to the Hero.

"So you escaped my little cage.I'm surprised it took you so long." Jack remarked. "I trust you didn't lose too much of that precious blood of yours getting again, Evelyn doesn't always speak in riddles."

"He didn't even know you had a Daughter." Evelyn replied. "The Septimal key has risen, you might want to get it"

Jack looked towards the circle with the podium in the middle. He saw the Key and walked over to it.

"The Septimal Key... You've hidden from me far to long." Jack spoke before turning towards Maze. "Bring our two bloodbags to the Chamber. I shall be there soon. Come, Evelyn, we have worked to do."

Jack and Evelyn teleported away from the area just as Maze turned towards the Hero.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. Only an idiot would oppose Jack."

"You... betrayed the Guild!" Severus yelled.

Acting fast, Theresa used her remaining strength and Will to disable the barrier over Severus. He brought out his Katana's and stood up, ready to fight, Maze as he teleported Theresa away.

"You can't win, boy, The world belongs to Jack now." Maze declared.

"I swear. Once I'm done with you, I'm going after Jack. I'm going to finish this." Severus growled.

"Your just like your Mother. Always jumping to conclusions!"

Severus faltered for a moment, lowering his guard. Maze knew his Mother? Granted, the Guildmaster did as well and they had friends since the Guild Rebellion, but how did Maze knew his Mother?

"She never told you, did she?" Maze asked. "She never told you about your legacy and your Dad."

"Told me what?" Severus questioned. (Wait, He said Dad. Does that mean...) "You said the word Dad. Why did you say that? Are you? Are you?"

"There's no need to say it.I've already hurt you enough my son" Maze admitted. "Yes, I am your Father."

He couldn't believe it. Maze was his Father? No, thats wasn't the type of man that would settle down, marry and have a family. Maze was too cold and mysterious to even care about anybody, least of all himself. He had to be lying. He had to be tricking him to gain him to his side, to use him in Jack's plans. Yes, that had to be it.

"Your lying." Severus muttered.

"I only wish I was."

The Liberator's face was turning cold, not by the weather, but by his cheeks draining of colour. He felt rage. Rage for the betryal, rage at Jack and worst of all rage at Maze. Severus started to feel his hands prickle with lightning.

"Your lying! Your lying! Your LYING!" Severus yelled as he threw the lightning at Maze.

The elder Hero managed to dodge it quickly before putting up a barrier around himself. Severus fired more lightning bolts but none of them were able to break through. He paused for a moment, trying hard to catch his breath but it was pointless. Maze saw this opportunity to try and calm Severus's down.

"Listen to me for a moment. I can tell your angry but you must save your anger for Jack. We don't have long and we must act quickly." Maze tried to reason. "I if come with me, I will lend you my power and help you defeat him."

"Why? Should I trust you? What's to stop you from tricking me and taking me to the chamber of fate so I can die at the hands of Jack of Blades?" Severus yelled. "You know what? No, I'm done, I'm leaving and I never want to see you again!"

"I am giving you have no choice in the matter. I'm taking you with me even if its the last thing I do. "Maze threatened.

"Yes... Although, we were quite the distance, I was able to hear Severus's yellings." Jessica answered. "I already had my suspicious, so did my Father, but once I saw the writings in that journal I knew the truth."

"And the truth is?"

"The truth is the reason why Maze has been close to him the whole, why he has been using Severus to work for him, he is Severus's Father." Jessica explained.

"That... that can't be... Can it?" Jacob questioned.

"I'm afraid it is. That's why Severus is angry. He's been lied to all his life and that rage he has been holding onto all these years has finally expoloded." Jessica replied. "True, it should be Jack he should be fighting but right now Maze is Severus's main problem "

As the trio were talking, Severus and Maze had taken their fight near the lighthouse. Despite being younger, Severus was left shattered and tired. He knew his Will was running low but he didn't want to stop. He felt his body tired to attack directly again but Maze managed to block him.

"You need to stop!" Maze tried once more to reason. "Your going to make yourself sick."

"Never!" Severus yelled, stricking once more.

"Listen to me. We have no time to lose. We have stop Jack at once."

"I will never work for you ever again!" Severus yelled.

He pushed Maze back and, before he Maze could block him, he thrusted his Katana into him. Severus thought he got him in the stomach but by closer look he feared for the worse. The place were Severus hit him was the chest. Maze fell down into the snow and started cought up blood.

"M- MAZE!"

Severus got closer to him and knelt down, tears pouring out of his in fear. What had he done? In a blind rage he had killed him. He never ment to. Jessica, Jacob and Will managed to catch up to him. Both Will and Jessica were crying whilst Jacob just stood there. Will had brought Jessica close to him, shielding her from the scene.

"Looks like I was wrong. Maybe you are strong enough to defeat Jack. You haven't got much time. "Maze stammered. "He's using the Key to activate the Focus Sites all over Albion. Then the sword will be his and it will be too late."  
"I'll stop him." Severus muttered.

"You won't be the only one. They'll tried to stop him. None of them can." Maze said. "You want to know why I did it, don't you? I'm suppose I'm just an old coward, boy. We don't all embrace death. For some of us the quest, the only quest, is to escape death. Whatever the cost."

"I- I can heal you."

"No. Save it for Jack. Take your revenge on him... for both of us." Maze replied, weakly. "He killed her. Your Mother is dead because of him. Listen to me, Sevey, be happy. Don't be had to be done. Go, defeat Jack in my place. I know you'll do me proud... you always have done."

He knew death was coming for him. The last thing he did was wiped the tears away from Severus's eyes before turning his head to his left side. His eyes closed and he lowered his arm. Severus knew Maze was dead. He tried to stop the tears but Severus knew he couldn't. His last relative was dead. He removed himself from Maze's body and walk over to his friends, head facing the snow.

"Come on. Let's go back to the Guild."


	25. Jack of Blades

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 24: Jack of Blades.

After everything that happened in Hook Coast, the group went back to the Guild. Jessica went straight to her Father whilst Will and Jacob remained in the map roon with a depressed and remorseful Severus. The lads said nothing as Severus went to sit on the steps, his left hand placed on the top of his left knee touching his face. They had expected him to shed tears but none came from his eyes. They didn't know what to do. They weren't used to seeing him like this. The Hero before him was like no other. He battled in the Arena, saved Scarlet Robe, became Mayor of Bowerstone but above all else he was a Hero. Will decided to talk to the Hero.

"Heya Sev. How are you holding up?" Will asked.

"Terible. I- I killed the man who saved me, who turned out to be 'My Father'." Severus muttered.

"Well, um at least you can focus on killing Jack of Blades right?"

"Maybe..."

Will didn't know how to respond to the Hero. He turned to Jacob, looking for some insight, but the Bandit shrugged his shoulders and told him to leave him be. Will let out a sigh and walked away. A few seconds later Jessica and her Father reappeared.

"Jessica told me what happened. Things are far worse than I had feared." The Guildmaster said. "Maze's betryal suprised us all but-"

"None more so then Severus. Did you know? Maze is ,uh, was Severus's Father." Jacob interjected.

"I understand that but we have bigger problems. Jack is trying to activate the Focus Sites across Albion." Weaver replied. "You four must stop him at all costs. I will explain more over Jessica and Severus's Guild Seals. Step through the Cullis Gate at once. It will lead you to Witchwood."

"But..."

"He's right. We must stop Jack." Severus said, now standing up ready to fight. "Anything else can wait. If you not coming then I won't stop you."

Severus walked over to the Cullis Gate with Jessica and Will behind him. Jacob sighed and followed after them. The group arrived in Witchwood and saw the sky in a blood red colour and the forest was burning. Briar Rose was waiting for them.

"Jack has to be stopped. He's activating those rocks." Briar stated. "I always thought they were damn ugly things. I don't won't to die for them either."

"What's the plan?" Will asked.

"There isn't one. We'll just have to kill them first. If Severus has to be the one to kill Jack then you, Jess and your Bandit friend will fight them whilst Severus goes straight to Jack." Briar answered."Follow the path and turn right."

"I'm going to fight." Severus insisted.

"Sev, love, your not fully recovered." Jessica pointed out.

"She right Sev." Will added.

Severus sighed and nodded his head in agreement. He took off down the path with Briar, Jacob, Jessica and Will behind him. He could see the Guild apprentices, the Guards and his friends fighting either Jacks Minions or the Undead. Deep down, Severus felt gulty. He wanted to fight but if carried on wasting away his magic he would probably be out for days. So instead of fighting he ran away. Like a coward. He soon found the end of the path and diverted right. He arrived at the end on the right path but he saw the stone illuminating before slowly moving towards the sky. Jack must have heard him as he turned around.

"So Maze couldn't hold you? He wouldn't have seen the end of the day anyway. He had outlived his usefulness." Jack spoke. "Does it hurt Severus? Not having Daddy here to hold your hand? It's a really shame he's not here. I wonder why? Oh, that's right. You killed your old man. And now your not helping your friends. Your just like him. A coward."

"Never compare me to him!" Severus yelled. "I'll stop you before you burn the world."

Jack laughed darkly and taunted the Hero some more. "You've too late here. The Site is active. But don't worry. I haven't finished with you yet."

Jack teleported away before Severus could pull out his Katana. He heard the rest of friends running up to him. It was Briar who talked first.

"Looks like he's done whatever he was doing but that portal is still open." Briar noted. "Follow him through. I'll stay here and teach these animals who Briar Rose is."

"Good luck." Jessica said.

They entered the portal but somehow they were seperated. Jessica and Jacob arrived at Orchard Farm.

" 's Will and Sev?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know Jack must have split the warp location." Jessica replied.

("Jack is at the Greatwood lake Focus Sight.") Weaver said through the Guild Seal.

Jessica and Jacob took off in an instant. They saw the Undead and the Minions and they also saw the Guild members and Guards. The left the farm and ran down the path towards the Focus Sight. Once they got there they saw the Sight being activated. Jack turned towards them once more.

"So, if it isn't Weaver's Daughter and the Bandit. I thought you weren't going to make it. Yet, here you stand. Without your beloved Hero in sight." Jack taunted. "I thought you would have stayed with him. He's not going to see any more days after this."

"I won't let you hurt my boyfriend" Jessica snarled, unlady like.

"You will never catch up with me. But I'm sure Severus will like the new world just as much as you two do. After all this world is going to burn just like Oakvale did. And this is only a taste of this to come." Jack stated. "Just one more to go now. I'm sure Evelyn will have activated the other one by now."

Jack teleported away leaving Jessica and Jacob to follow after him.

Just before Jack activated the Focus Sight in Greatwood lake, Severus and Will arrived at the Hobbe cave.

"Where's Jess and Jacob?" Will asked.

"I don't know. Jack must have decided to split us up." Severus replied.

(" I'm sensing no presence of Jack here but there is someone at the Focus Sight. It must be Evelyn." Weaver reported.

Severus and Will darted foward and made there way through the cave. They had to stop every so often when they were struck by either the Undead, the Minions or the Hobbes. Severus had his Katana burning with fire alreay prepared so the Undead instantly burned when he clashed with them. The Minions and the Hobbes were a differen't story as they took longer to take down. Luckly, Severus managed to set up Multi Strike to deal with them.

They passed through the little throne room and found Thunder waiting for them in the next corridor.

"You!" He said as soon as he noticed Severus." The lady sends her reguards farm boy."

"You managed to find her after she disappered.?" Severus quizzed as he and Will were fighting through the Minions. "Urgh! Why do they keep coming back?"

"I don't know. I fought many of them but I can't go on any long." Thunder replied before drinking a health potion.

They carried on walking through the corridor, fighting off any of the Minions who tried to stop them. They soon entered the room with the Focus Sight in it and ran down the stairs. The Guildmaster had been right. Jack wasn't there but Evelyn was and she managed to activate the Focus.

"You managed to get it alright? Wouldn't want any of that blood to spill before the world burns." Evelyn said.

"Why are you doing this? Why didn't you tell me you are Jack's Daughter?" Severus demanaded.

"Nobody knows that. I wasn't born through normal means." Evelyn replied. "There only one more Focus Sight left. Father should have activate the one in Greatwood by now."

Evelyn managed to escape before Severus, Will and Thunder could do anything.

"Damn it! We're too late. Jack must be at Headsman's Hill. That's where everyone else was heading." Thunder said. "You two better go after him. I'm exhusted. I need to find somewhere to rest."

"There a little room near the entrance you could use." Severus revealed. "Rest well, Thunder. You deserve it."

Severus and Will quickly ran towards the portal leaving Thunder in the Focus Sight room. Sure enough, Thunder had been right becuase Severus and Will arrived at Will. Jessica and Jacob were waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?" Will asked.

"Jack must have split us up. We tried to stop him from activating the Greatwood lake Focus Sight be we were too late." Jessica explained.

"We were sent to Hobbe Cave but when we got to the room with the Focus Sight, Evelyn managed to activate it." Severus said.

("Jack has made it to the Gibbet Hill Focus Sight. He must be stopped.") Weaver reported.

The reunited group made there way forward with Severus and Jessica leading them. Jacob and Will remained behind them so they could deal with the Minions. They passed through the Windmill area within a flash and they made there way up the path to the Gibbet Hill. But, as they approch the Sight, they saw the sky lit up with electric blue light which ment that Jack had already activated the Focus Sight. Their fears were confirmed when they saw the Focus Sight in the sky. Adding more salt into the wound, they saw Scarlet being held as a hostage by Jack.

"Sweet Scarlet. I hope there is still some blood left in those hard, old veins." Jack said mockingly. "But look, here come a fresh supply."

Jack had pulled Scarlet's face to the front so she could see who it was. Once she saw Severus her eyes widen and she tried to say something. But Jack had his gauntlet over her mouth so she couldn't say anything.

"Are you ready to see the Guild burn, Hero?" Jack questioned, revealing where he was going next.

Scarlet had managed to remove Jack's hand.

"Stop him!" She cried before she and Jack teleported away.

The group ran after him. They entered the portal and teleported to the Guild.

To their horror, they saw the Guild on fire. Jack had been right.

("Jack's done it. He's activated them all. You must get to the Chamber of Fate in the Guild.") The Guildmaster's voice sound urgent. Almost like he was in pain.

The group made there way through the gardens and the map room. They entered the Libary and found the Guildmaster. To Jesscia's horror she saw her Father on the floor leaning against the wall with his hand over a bloody wound.

"Father!" Jessica cried before running over to his side.

She knelt down and looked at his wound.

"I'll be alright Jessica.i Know you'll able to heal it" Weaver said as he study his Daughter's face. He then turned to Severus. "There's nothing we could do. He has power like none I've ever seen. He has Scarlet and Theresa too. If either of them dies... "

"I won't allow it!" Severus declared.

"Then stop him, lad. For all our sakes, stop him." Weaver replied.

"I'll stay here with my Father. You three will have to stop him." Jessica said.

"Alright. Heal him fast."

Severus, Will and Jacob walked over to the door leading to the Chamber of Fate. Severus opened the door and together the trio crossed the bridge. Inside the room they saw Theresa knelt down on the floor with Evelyn creating a barrier around her. Jack was standing next to them but he still had Scarlet in a hostage postion with a sword in his left hand.

"What a touching family reunion. The Mother, the Daughter, the Son of a traitor with his little friends and the Sword." Jack said mockingly. "There's only one thing missing..."

Jack held his sword and slit Scarlet's throat. Blood spilled from the throat and landed on the floor with a splosh sound. Jack let Scarlet go and she fell to the floor. Scarlet's dead body vanished just as the barrier around the Sword of Aeons disappered. Droping his original sword, Jack went of to the Sword of Aeons and picked it up.

"It's your blood next." Jack declared, holding the sword above him before pointing at the Hero. "Then I will make this world burn!"

Severus pulled out his Katanas, setting them up with lightning and fire. Jacob pulled out his Sword whilst Will pulled out his Bow and placed a Silver Arrow on it.

"We won't let you!" Jacob and Will bodly declared.

Jack fired two beams of energy from the sword. Evelyn had already created a barrier around the centre of the chamber and she had already created the Minions for Jacob and Will to deal with. Jack dashed towards the Hero, catching him of guard. But luckly Severus managed to block it in time. But the metal on the Sword and the Katana were straining and they were making a scratching sound. Using his intire strength and fire, Severus managed to push Jack away before striking him with his weapon.

Being mpaled with the weapon, Jack winced slightly as the blade was going deep in his amour. He managed to move the Katana when the Sowrd collided with it, removing the Katana from the Hero's hands. The Katana flew across the room. Bitting his lip, Severus started fighting Jack with his remaining Katana and whilst Severus was able to get a few good hits in, Jack was able to block most of them. This carried on a few more minutes before Jack hovered above the Hero. Several rocks came out from the ground causing Severus, Jacob and Will to hide behind them.

"What are we going to do? There's no way we can fight Jack was he's hovering." Will asked just as Jack sent out another round of energy beams.

"He's got a point there, Sev." Jacob added.

We'll have to use our bow and arrows and crowbow." Severus answered before handing Will a lightning augmentation. He then gave Jacob a spare bow and arrow.

Jack, having had enough of the trio's hdding, fired a much more larger energy attack which managed to break the top half. Fire bursted around from the room and just as Evelyn started to create more Minions.

"If you are done hidding shall we continue the battle?" Jack snarled.

Severus and Will steped out from the rubble and started to fire arrows at Jack. Jack had managed to block some of the arrows but Severus had managed to set up Multi Arrow. Severus focus for a moment, squinting his eyes as he was about to shoot another arrow. He fired the arrows and together they flew into Jack. Jack started yelling in pain before he fell to the ground, blood pouring from his body. A few seconds later, Jack's body had disappeared signally his death. Evelyn looked at the scene in horror. Her Father was dead? That should be imposible. Her Father was one of the most feared villian in Albion, he was the creature of nightmares that children feared.

"Y- you killed him!" Evelyn cried.

"He killed innocent people just for his own selfish ideas. He was going to make the world burn. He had to be stopped." Severus countered.

"You... Just you wait Severus. One day, I swear, I will get my revenge on you." Evelyn threatened before teleporting away.

The barrier around Theresa disapeared as well allowing Theresa to stand up. She didn't have the chance to as Jacob had rushed to her side to help her.

"Theresa are you alright?" The Bandit asked.

"Yes I'm fine. But we must act fast. The vortex is still open and the Sword of Aeons is still here." Theresa replied.

"But your Mother-"

Theresa didn't reply to the Bandit. Instead, she turned to Severus.

"And now comes the choice I spoke of so long ago. Stike me down now with the Sword of Aeons and you will becomes as powerful as Jack dreamt of being." Theresa told him.

"But... Theresa, I can't kill. You were my first friend and I can't lose you." Severus replied.

"Then cast it into the vortex and its darkness will be gone forever." Theresa said.

Severus grabbed the sword and threw it into the vortex. After a few seconds the light died down and the vortex disapeared.

"They're both where they belong now. Lost forever." Theresa said. "I value our friendship but I must find where I belong and I know its isn't here."

"So your leaving?"

"Yes. Though, I sure we will meet again one day. When our paths will intertwine." Theresa replied. "And, Jacob."

"Uh yes"

"I know we will meet once again. The future has decided it"

Theresa left after that. Leaving the Guild behind without any word to the Guildmaster and Jessica. The trio had left the chamber and explained everything to the Guildmaster. Jessica had managed to heal her Father without anything going wrong.

Once everybody had heard the news about Jack's death, everybody in the towns held grand celebrations. So it was only natural that the Guild held its own celebration on the following night. All the Heroes and Aprentaices were at the celebration. The celebration was held in the Guild gardens as the Guild hadn't been rapaired yet. Everybody was enjoying the celebration as it lasted well into the night. Everybody but one.

Severus was alone in the map room. Sitting on the staircase, mellowed with his own thoughts. How could be happy at a time like this? Maze was dead. He killed his own Father out of rage. But... did he believe that? Was Maze even his Father? Or was it a trick? He had nobody to talk to, save for the Guildmaster, but he just... couldn't take it. Severus didn't believe him. He didn't believe that Maze as his Father. But the Guild... The Guild had reminded him what he lost, what he truly wanted. The wounds were painful but the memories were even more painful. Severus pulled out a piece of paper and started to write on it. He got up and left the note on the map room. He left his Guild Seal behind and made his way to the door. He had to get away. He had to leave the Guild leaving behind the note.

The note said this.

To my dearest love, Jessica.

By the time you are reading this I will have already gone. I don't want you, our friends or the Guild to find me. I just... couldn't take it anymore. The Guild reminded me so much of Maze. I just had to leave. I want you, Will and Jacob to be happy. I want you three to normal life, one where you don't have to fight. I'm no leader, I've killed people. I've risked everything to stop Jack but I didn't relise that my actions can effect people. You are one of them. If I had realised I was a Will User sooner rather then later then I would have accepted my responsibility. But... I just don't. I don't accept it and I don't accept the truth. That's why I'm leaving. Just... don't come after me.

Please forgive me. Severus.


	26. The Liberator returns

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 25: The Liberator returns

It had been five years since the defeat of Jack of Blades. Peace had returned to Albion once more and every town was peaceful. The citizens were able to return to their normal lifestyles. But Oakvale never truly recovered. After discovering the death of Scarlet Robe and Maze's betrayal the towns folk started questioning the Guild's actions. Sure, they helped out in the battle but nowadays their involvement seemed pretty useless. Crime had gone down in the towns but there were still little Bandit raids and groups in the woodlands areas. The main areas were Witchwood and Darkwood. Traders still had their little problems as they were walking through the place. They wanted protection but they never got any. The Guild didn't even respond to their request. Not in the same way that Severus did.

Speaking of Severus, after the party at the Guild, Jessica decided to look for her boyfriend. She looked for him all over the Guild. The sleeping quarters, the dinning room, the Guild Woods, etc. She hadn't had an idea where he was. Until she entered the map room. She saw a piece of white paper on map and a Guild Seal and walked over to them. She didn't recognize the handwriting but as her eyes were scanning over the paper she felt her heart ache. They both belonged to Severus and that meant...

He was gone.

The tears in Jessica's eyes were falling. Severus was gone and he told her not to find him. How... could he say that? After everything that happened... did their group mean nothing to him? Or, was it because of the betrayal?

Jessica had spent the last five years searching for him. She looked all over Albion, returning to previous locations if necessary, but she never did find him. Will and Jacob went with her sometimes but Jacob had to return to the Bandit Camp every month to check on his Uncle. There was also the fist fighting tournament that he had to go to. Will stayed by Jessica side for the remaining time she was searching, often being there to give her support. That was until Weaver had assigned Will to overlook one of the Guild graduates.  
-

Charles and Will were making there way through Darkwood forest. For his first quest Charles had decided to head to the Darkwood Bordello. There was an ownership problem with the place and Will was instructed to watch Charles and help him out incase anything would go wrong. Will didn't want to go but he didn't want to argue with the Guildmaster either so he went with the new Hero. The journey to the Bordello didn't take long, it did remind Will of the days when he traveled with Severus. And there it was again. The pain that stabbed him in the heart. Guilt, unhappiness, loneliness. Will felt what Jessica was feeling when she found the note Severus left her.

Despite being located in the darkest part of Albion, the Darkwood Bordello had the most beautiful, picturesque landscape that the archer and the new Hero had ever seen. Above the bordello, the sky was gorgeous colour of cerulean blue with little white clouds in the sky. There was a little garden with plenty bushes and trees, a small lake, marble statues of beautiful ladies. The actual bordello was a cosy medium size building made from wood and the roof was pale green colour. Standing in front of the doors to the place was a middle age lady with red hair black eyes. She had black eye lashes, gold earings and red lipstick. Most of her skin was on show save for body which was covered in a reddish purple dress. Neither Will or Charles could see the ladies shoes but they guess that she was wearing either a pair of black or red ones.

"Ah, are you two from the Guild?" The lady asked upon seeing them.

"He is. I'm his mentor." Will answered pointing to Charles.

"A Hero! Oh, I have prayed someone from the Guild would come and... But I'm forgetting my manners" The lady exclaimed. "My name is Madame Minzche. Welcome to the famous Darkwood Bordello."

"I'm Will and this is Charles." Will replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Madame Minzche said."Please, walk with me."

Will and Charles followed Madame Minzche through the Bordello's garden.

"As you can see, the Bordello is a haven of calm and pleasure in a perilous world. Weapons and spells are forbidden here." Madame Minzche explained. "Men have come here for centuries to escape their worries and responsibilities. But... well, we've got problems of our own."

They arrived outside the Bordello and Madame Minzche turned to face the archer and the Hero.

"Mr Grope, the current owner, he's what you might call a cruel, sadistic, self-absorbed despot. He treets the girls like slaves, little better than animals! Most of them have nowhere to go, of course." She continued. "If only we could find the Bordello deeds..."

"Does Mr Grope drink?" Charles asked.

"Yes, when he's not harassing the girls, he drinks at the small bar we have. If you give him about six or so then he usually feels weird and goes to sleep upstairs" The madame answered. "Do you plan to get him drunk?"

"Yes madame." Charles replied.

"Then perhaps Miss Finn could help you. She here now, giving me money for the girls in private." Madame Minzche said.

Charles and Will followed the madame inside. Ishiko Finn was standing next to exotic tanned women. Over the past seven years, Ishiko's hair became longer and went down to the bottom of her back. She was wearing sleeveless short red dress, white tights and black boots. She saw Will and waved to him, calling him and Charles over.

"Will! Long time no see." Ishiko greeted.

"Heya Ishiko." Will replied.

Will and Ishiko quickly hugged each other before the mercenary noticed the new Hero.

"So, who's this?"

"This is Charles, the new Hero. He's here to help Madame Minzche with the ownership of this place." Will answered.

"Heya handsome." Ishiko greeted.

"Um... Hi" Charles said shyly.

"And, where is Severus?" Ishiko questioned turning to the archer.

"That... we don't know. He's been missing for five years now ever since... the defeat of Jack of Blades."

"I see." Ishiko muttered.

"Yeah, Jessica been looking for him non stop but she has no luck so far." Will added. "But she won't stop. She believes that he's somewhere in Albion but..."

As Will and Ishiko were talking, Charles went over to the bar. He saw Mr Grope standing next to older lady.

"Welcome, valued customer. The name's Grope, and these here ladies belong to me." The man said. "We have the finest... entertainers in all Albion, and cater to a wide variety of... special tastes."

"Thanks but I'm not here for that. I'm still a virgin and I'm saving myself for the right women."Charles replied.

"But you can still drink and as long as you got the gold you can sample many wares as you like." Mr Grope said.

"Yeah. Drinking. Hows about I get you a nice cold one." Charles said.

He brought the man a drink and handed it to him. Each time the 'owner' had finished his drink Charles brought him a new one. Mr Grope started saying things about the place, the ladies and Madame Minzche. It wasn't until the sixth drink when Mr Grope started to feel tipsy and drunk.

"Mighty Avo I don't feel too well... I think I'll head upstairs for a nap." Mr Grope slurred.

"Let me help you then." Charles said.

Sluggishly, Mr Grope went upstairs with Charles following behind him.

"Oh, it's you boss. Everything alright?" The guard asked upon seeing his boss's condition.

"I *hic* think I've had a few too many." Mr Grope slurred.

"Better get you to bed. Sleep it off." The guard remrked."Can you manage him, mate?"

"Yeah sure." Charles replied.

Charles helped Mr Grope to the bed and placed the covers over his body. As he was sleeping Charles remain by his side, listening to his ramballings about the place and the deeds. He said that he burred the deeds under the old tree by the lake, a detail which Charles took notice off. It was about two hours later when Mr Grope awoke with a banging headache.

"Oh, my head. Must have drunk me a whole keg of ale. I just hope I wasn't talking in my sleep again..."

"Don't worry you weren't" Charles lied.

Mr Grope went back down stairs with charles following behind him.

"I take it things went according to plan." Will acknowledged.

"Yep. You don't have a shovel do ya?" Charles replied.

"Here, you can borrow mine." Ishiko said before handing him the shovel.

Taking the shovel from the mercenary and replying with a quick thanks, Charles made his way out of the bordello and down to the lake. He scouted out the old tree and started to dig the soil up. After a few minutes he found a half sealed brown box with a piece of paper sticking out of it. He opened the box and got the deeds out of it. Charles went back to the bordello and gave the deeds to Madame Minzche. Her eye sight wasn't the best but she was able to make out the words on the piece of paper. Her eyes widen once she finished reading.

"You've got the deeds! Does this mean we're finally rid of old Grope?" Charles nodded. "Oh, this is wonderful!"

"What? Huh? How did you find it? It was perfectly hidden!" Mr Grope bragged." This place meant everything to me. And now you've ruined it!"

"Well, if you weren't so drunk, so revolting and horrible to women then maybe you could keep the deeds. But you don't. You treat women like sex slaves" Charles yelled.

"Why, if you weren't quite such an imposing Hero, I'd show you a thing or two. Well, I hope it rots and drops off!" Mr Grope growled before walking - no, staggering - away.

"Well, I suppose that makes you the proprietor, then." Madame Minzche said.

"No it doesn't. I'm leaving this place to you, madame. You'll be able to set up a shelter for homeless girls just like these ones." Charles replied. "They'll no longer have to be sex slaves."

"Oh, thank you sir."

It was midnight in the town of Oakvale and the local fist fighters were already out, competing for gold and dignity. Jacob was amongst them with Jessica watching him. Jacob was the newly crowned fist fighters champion and he was defending his title against the Oakvale champion. Jessica walked away after awhile, lamenting her sorrow and her lost love. She had tried so hard to forget about Severus disappearance but nothing was working. She found herself on the beach, looking at the shining stars in the colbert blue sky. She heard people talking and she knew that she wasn't alone. She saw two people. One of was male but Jessica couldn't identify the other person. She watched them talking to each other before the hooded one walked off. The male one had light blonde hair and blue markings over his body.

... Wait. Blue markings?

Jessica walked over to the person so she could get a better looked at him. There was something about him that reminded her off Severus. The male person saw her and their eyes met.

"Jessica?"

"S- Severus? Is that really you?" Jessica muttered.

Severus smiled and brought his girlfriend closer. Jessica could see the pain is eyes, the lack of sleeping was getting to him. She notice will lines on Severus's body were brighter then normal.

"Where have you been? I've looked all over Albion for you." Jessica questioned.

Severus frowned. "I told you not but I somehow I knew you wouldn't stay at the Guild and do nothing." Severus said. "But, as for where I was, I can't tell you."

They walked over to the town and sat on one of the benches by the tree.

"Why not?" Jessica questioned.

"I just can't say... not yet."

Jessica wanted to carry on but she was stopped once she heard her Father talking to her.

("Jessica, we're receiving a message for Scythe. He left for Guild for the Northern Wastes long ago, but now... Perhaps it would be best if you come to the boasting platform outside the Guild and see for yourself.") Weaver said through the Guild Seal.

("Let me grab Jacob and we'll return right away") Jessica replied.

Know that her Father had left, she turned to Severus. Before she could say anything, Severus managed to cut her off.

"I'm going back. It's time for the Liberator to return."

Notes: Charles and his brother are just two additional Heroes. There not apart of the story. As for the women Severus was talking to, let's just say she will be coming back as she has a important part to play in the lost chapters part of this story.


	27. Fire burns brightly

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 26: Fire burns brightly

Jessica quickly made her way back to the farm and the fist fighters tournament. Lucky, Jacob had finished the fight so he was able to leave. Severus, on the other hand, decided to remain away from the group until they got they got to the Guild. At the Guild, Will and Charles were already waiting for them and together and they made there way outside. Briar Rose and Weaver were already waiting for them and there was a ghostly figure standing on the boasting platform.

"... Many have died... I believe these creatures are known as... Summoners... My mission here has failed..." Scythe spoke "I will attempt to stop their passage to the mainland... But I require assistance... the strongest among you must open the Primal Demon Door to this podium... it holds the Fire Heart..."

"Jacob is pretty strong." Will remarked. "Maybe he can get inside."

"Only the chosen one will gain audience with the Prophets." Scythe spoke. "Use the Heart to call the Ship of the Drowned. Hurry before allies lost..."

They saw Scythe getting attacked, cutting of the communication. Then, they saw a skeleton soldier coming forward before letting out a bloodthirsty growl.

"Scythe? Scythe?" Briar called out but got no reply. "We've lost him. Skorm!"

Jessica glanced over to the Demon Door.

"When did the Demon Door activate?" Jessica asked.

"This morning, but none of us could get through. It says we're "not worthy"." Briar replied.

"The only person who would be able to get through would be Severus but he's not-"

"I'm right here, Guildmaster."

The group turned towards the Guild doors and saw the Will Hero standing by them.

"Severus, where in the name of Avo have you been?" Jacob demanded.

Severus ignored Jacob and continued walking towards the Guildmaster.

"What do I have to do?" He asked.

"You defeated Jack of Blades single handedly. If it will nt open for you then present Jack's mask." Weaver suggested. "But, I'm afraid you must got in alone. Only the chosen one and the strongest Hero can go in"

"The man's got a point. I'll stick to my specialty and hit the books. We need to know what these Summoners are. Good luck." Briar added.

Severus walked over to the door and presented it Jack's mask.

"You bear the Mask of Jack of Blades. The prophets had foreseen the coming of such a legend among Heroes." The Demon spoke. "The rise of the Summoners in the Northern Waste marks the arrival of a new threat to all things living. We have long dreaded this portent."

"Behind my walls lies the Fire Heart. There you will speak to the Prophets who watch over it." The Demon continued. " You may enter now. But beware the beating of the Heart. It has burned many before you."

The doors parted open and Severus stepped inside with watchful Jessica, Jacob and Will behind him. The chamber was a dark grey room with five arched doors around it and stoned flooring. Around the room were five light blue diamonds with five men each standing inside of of the diamonds. They were wearing red armor with a hood covering their faces, though Severus could see a long white beard on them. In the center of the room was small chess board with symbols of the moon and the sun. Above the chess board was the Heart, burning brightly in the cold room.

"So, the Empress's descendant comes to face his destiny at last." One of them said. "It was your destiny to seek us out, Hero"

"We are the Prophets of the Fire Heart." Another said.

"The Beast arises in the frozen North. Only he who claims the Heart can stop it." A third contiuned.

"Its mystical powers will guide you across the sea. There you must face a force of such evil not even death can silence its fury." A fourth added.

"Oh for crying out loud! Just tell him to get us out of here" The last on put in.

"Yes, yes we were coming to that! To obtain the Fire Heart you must solve the Mystery of Day and Night." The second said.

"And we'll finally be free!" The third added, joyfully.

"Witness the board before you. Each time you turn all the Moons into Sun you will release one of us from our perpetual prison." The fourth explained. "But fill the board with Moons and one of us will perish. And the Fire Heart will never be yours."

"What? I thought you said he'd get it even if he gets us all killed." The first questions. "I heard you!"

"Quiet, you imbecile!" The third ordered.

"Look, it's very simple. Solve the damn puzzle, you get the Heart, we get out of this hole. Everyone's happy. Alright?" The fifth said in a irritated tone.

Understanding what to do, Severus started to solve the puzzle. It could have gone either way but Severus decided to 'free' the Prophets. He turned each Moon into a Sun, freeing each of the five Prophets every time he complete a puzzle. Once the final one was done and the Prophet had been released, the Fire Heart lowed itself towards Severus. He pick it up and placed it carefully in his inventory. The fire wasn't so warm now. Outside the Guildmaster, Briar and his friends were waiting for him.

"You have the Fire Heart?" Weaver asked.

"Yes." Severus replied.

"Excellent. I knew you'd be able to do it."

"I bet those Prophets were a barrel of laughs too. You always get to do the fun stuff." Briar said.

"Something like that. Anyway, did you look into the Summoners?"

"Yes and I'm starting to think throwing away the Sword of Aeons wasn't the best idea after all." Briar replied. "These things are BAD. Too late to do anything now though..."

"Hmm, perhaps not." The Guildmaster remarked mysteriously.

"What are you talking about Guildmaster?" Will question.

"Well, it's only an old legend but... For centuries there have ben tales of a powerful weapon hidden in the Guild and imbued with the essence of all the Heroes buried there." Weaver explained. "But the only one who's shown any real interest in it lately is... was Maze. He was obsessed with finding it."

There had been a brief pause for a moment. Though, it had been five years, the memory of Maze's betrayal still lingered in everybody's mind. None more so then Severus. He turned away from the group and faced the Guild, arms crossing as he moved.

"Because he wanted to use it against Jack of Blades. He hoped that he free himself with Avo's tear so I wouldn't have to do it." Severus added. "Of course, we know how that ended."

"How do you know?" Jacob questioned.

"Gut feeling." Severus muttered before walking towards the Guild. "I'll be in his old quarters if you need me."

"You'd three best follow him. Be there to support him. Remember the Fire Heart must be placed in the Hook Coast lighthouse." The Guildmaster said. "Its power will summon the ship to take you to the Northern Wastes."

Severus made his way up to Maze's quarters. He knew Jessica, Jacob and Will would be right behind him. It took him about five minutes to reach the old quarters and surprisingly it looked the same as last he was here.

A time when Scarlet was kidnapped again...

Severus walked towards the bookcases and started to look for a out of place book. He found it within ten minutes of looking. It was a plain light book with nothing on it but, once Severus opened it, he knew who's hand writing it was. Severus felt a hand land softly on his left shoulder. He turned and saw Jessica standing besides him with a small smile on her face.

"I can read it. If you want." She offered.

"Thanks." He replied.

He handed the book to Jessica just as silence falls over the group.

"References to Avo's Tear are hard to come by, but I won't give up. If I could wield its power in my hands everything could be different. I would be able to stop Him myself. Or at least hand it to someone with the courage to face Him..."

"Today I found the best description of the legend of Avo's Tear yet. It was in an appendix to a rare edition of A History of the Guild and describes how the sword was created. Unfortunately, there is no mention of where it might be hidden."

"At last! I've found a tattered scroll with the location of Avo's Tear. Retrieving it couldn't be simpler. One need only read the inscription on the empty grave in the Guild courtyard and think of the weapon to be judged by the Old Heroes. I can only hope they can see my true intents and find me deserving."

"It didn't work. I am forever in His grasp..." Jessica finished.

She looked up from the book and saw Will and Jacob looking at each other with confused looks. Of course, they didn't know what the Journal meant. But, as she turned towards Severus, she knew that he knew what the Journal meant. Jessica handed the Journal back to Severus and together they left the room with Jacob and Will walking behind them, confused about the situation.

The group went outside and walked over the four graves. Severus stood infront of the empty one and muttered the words from the book, thinking only about the sword.

"We see that you are pure of heart and have sacrificed ultimate power for the good of our land." A voice whispered. "We judge you worthy, Hero. May Avo's Tear burn through the forces of evil in your hands."

Above the grave, Avo's Tear appeared allowing Severus to pick it up. He replaced his Master Katana with the Tear and returned to his friends.


	28. The only way forward

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 27: The only way forward.

With Avo's Tear in hand, the group made there way towards Hook Coasts via Cullis Gate. When they arrived in Hook Coast they saw a Guard waiting for them. He told them that he and the rests of the Guards had evacuated the town just like the Guildmaster told him to. Severus thanked the Guard and told him to leave as well, which he did. The group made there way towards the lighthouse. Night time was slowly approaching on the cold, never-ending winter island and the ground was already covered in fresh snow. But there was one spot that wasn't covered. The spot where Maze's dead body once was still damp from the Will User's crimson blood and in its place was a grave stone.

"I wonder who put that there?" Will questioned.

"Must have been the Islanders." Jacob guessed.

Severus stop right in front of the grave stone. Once again that looming guilt rose from his body. He wished he could have save him, even if he was weak at the time. But no... he just knelt there and listen to those words. He felt a hand being placed on his left shoulder. He turned around and saw Jessica looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I will be." Severus answered, though not truthfully. "Come on. Lets place the Fire Heart inside the lighthouse."

Together the couple made there way up the stairs. Jacob and Will were patrolling around the island, looking out for Summoners. Severus placed the Fire Heart inside the lighthouse. Jessica placed her left hand over the Fire Heart.

"It doesn't feel warm yet. How long do you think it to raise the ship?" Jessica reported and asked.

"It shouldn't take long." Severus replied.

"I take it the Fire Heart is in place then?" Briar called out.

"Yes. It shouldn't take long" Severus answered.

"Good. Meet me downstairs."

Severus and Jessica made there way downstairs and went over to where Briar, Will and Jacob were standing.

"According to the book, the ship should arrive as soon as the Heart's energy reaches full power..." Briar explained.

They heard a explosion sound coming from behind them. They saw a second small ball of electric light coming from the pier and saw a Summoner standing on the wooden plank, preparing another ball of electric light.

"A Summoner! It's trying to destroy the Heart. " Briar realised. "We have to... we have to protect it!"

"No need to tell us twice. Come on!" Severus replied.

The group ran all the way to the pier and started to fight the fight the Summoner. The battle wasn't easy, partly down to the Summoners armour and the fact that it kept force pushing them away from it. The Summoner also used electric attacks against them. Luckily, Severus had his will and Jacob had his Greataxe. But with hit the group were getting on themselves it meant that Jessica had to heal them more then often. After another five minutes the creature when down but not before exploding. Briar looked towards the lighthouse and saw two more Summoners standing in front of the beacon.

"More Summoners! The Heart needs more time to power up. Come on!" She said.

The group ran back towards the lighthouse. Briar and Severus started to fight one of them whilst Will and Jacob dealt with the other. Jessica ran past the Summoners and entered the lighthouse. She made her way upstairs and created a shield around the Heart. Once again the battle wasn't easy and it was harder by the fact that the group split up. But after a tiring process the Summoners were defeated. But more Summoners appeared after that and this time they brought Minions with them. After another grueling battle the Summoners and the Minions were all defeated and the Fire Heart was all power up. Jessica had made it down stairs in enough time before the Fire Heart created a small inferno around the empty beacon. There had been a rumbling sound and the skies turn dark for a few moments. The Ship of the Drowned rose out of the water and waited eagerly for its passengers to step on board.

"Well, here's you ride. Looks... cosy." Briar remarked.

The group walked towards the ship.

"When you get to the Northern Wastes, your Guild Seal will activate the local teleporters and I'll be able to join you." Briar explained. "Scythe would have done it long ago, but he destroyed his Seal before he arrived. Didn't want Maze to know what he was up to I guess."

"Something like that." Severus muttered.

"So your not coming with us then?" Will questioned, disappointed.

"No. I'm more of a teleporter girl." Briar answered "Well, have a nice trip! Maybe when I see you next we can have a snowball fight."

Severus, Jessica, Will and Jacob made there way onto the ship. Jacob stood in front of the ship's wheel and started to move the vessel. Severus, Jessica and Will stood behind him waving their goodbye to Briar. Severus looked towards the lighthouse and stared deeply at it. He could of sworn he saw the figure of a ghost standing in front of the Fire Heart but he soon discarded the thought and joined Jessica and Will on the deck. That night, as ship cruised through the ocean, Jessica had prepared the group dinner for the evening. They knew it would have taken more then a few days to get to the Northern Wastes.

That night, under the twinkling stars in the sky, Severus stood alone on the deck looking towards the ocean. For the first time in what felt like years he felt relaxed. Almost like he was free from guilt. But he knew deep down that wouldn't be the case. His thoughts drifted to every that happen five years ago once more. The betrayal, the reveal, the defeat of Jack of Blades. Letting out a sigh, he heard the footsteps of his friends approaching.

"Severus... are you sure your alright?" Jessica asked again.

"Truthfully? No. I'm not." Severus admitted.

"Sev, mate, you shouldn't allow Maze's death to send you on a guilt trip. Its not healthy." Will reasoned.

"I know. I guess I took the betrayal badly, more so then others." Severus replied. "Hm. I guess I own you guys answers."

"Something like that. But if there anything your uncomfortable with then you don't have to tell us." Jacob replied.

"Its fine."Severus sighed again before continuing. "After i left the Guild, I went to the old family home in Witchwood. You know, to see if it was all true. And I found out more of my ancestral heritage. I went to find Seraphina, my ancestor, and found somebody else along the way."

"This person you found wasn't the same person you were with on the beach, was it?" Jessica asked.

"Yes it was. I can't tell you her name right now but you'll meet her soon. Anyway, we ended up staying in Seraphina's home together and she helped me with my with my will powers. We also found this place north east from here and discovered a little house created for will users. When we stayed there, my friend told me about the History of our bloodlines."

"Our bloodlines? So, is this friend of your a member of the Archon bloodline? Or the Empresses bloodline?" Jacob asked.

"Both. Her parents were the ones who created both of their respected bloodlines." Severus replied. "And yes she is a will user as well. A strong one at that with the same set of powers as me."

"But why didn't you tell the Guild about this?" Jessica questioned.

"I wasn't thinking. I... I just wanted some time to myself" Severus replied. "I... I just wanted to be selfish for once. I didn't want to fight, cast magic or raise a bow. I just wanted a quiet life for a while." Severus answered. "I'm sorry for what I have done. You must all hate."

"No. We don't" Will said before giving his friend a hug.

The strange, silent ship set sail into the featureless swell. Day after day, it carved its path among the waves, an ocean phantom moving ever forward. Then, the moment came, when icy peaks speared out of the horizon mist. These were the shores of the Lost Bay. The Northern Wastes lay beyond them.

It had taken the group almost two weeks to get to the Lost Bay. As soon as they reached land, the ship stopped right in front of the pier and Jacob zoomed right off it before throwing up in the sea.

"Of all the people who had to get sea sickness..." Will muttered.

"Oh shut up!" Jacob yelled before throwing up again.

Severus and Jessica had joined the Bandit and the Archer on the shore. Severus looked around for any signs of civilisation whilst Jessica went over to Jacob to help him. Within a flash the ghostly figure of Scythe appeared.

"Welcome to the Northern Wastes, Guildsman. I had feared you were lost." Scythe spoke. "It seems that my name has been long forgotten in the Guild. Maze saw to that."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Severus replied.

"My apologise for not meeting you in person. I must remain in Snowspire village and protect it from Summoners. Terrible though they are, they are but a symptom of a much greater power rising in these lands." Scythe spoke. "Meet me in Snowspire inthe far North. I will explain then we must consult the town's ancient Oracle. I pray we can awaken it, and that it holds the answers we seek."

"Very well. We'll see you in Snowspire." Severus said.

The ghostly figure disappeared after that and the group assembled in the middle. Severus explained to them what Scythe told him and together they made there way up the snowy path. It took longer then expected, mainly because Jacob kept complaining about the cold and they had come across a Ice Troll. The battle ,whilst easy, had some minor set backs as the Ice Troll kept moving them back with pillar of ice coming out of the ground. Fortunately, Severus mangaed to end it with his fire and after that the group carried on walking.

Many Balverines, who were covered in ice and frost, were roaming around The Northern Wastes Foothills as well as a few frozen Undead creatures called Wraiths. From a distance Jacob, who was standing next to Severus, was trying to think of way to deal with them.

"How are we meant to defeat them?" He asked.

"I don't know. Wraiths are one of the most dangerous creatures of Albion. Yes, they are like the Undead but that have bloody Greatmaces and are very difficult to defeat thanks to their massive strength" Severus informed him. "I guess you could use its strength against it an I could use my fire."

"Alright. Lets do this." Will said, now joining in on the conversation.

He placed a fire argumentation on his arrows and began firing arrows at the Wraiths. They did take notice to this and started walking towards. They didn't see Jacob behind them so when they started to attack Will they felt brutal pain coming from behind them. Most of the went for Jacob but Severus prevented there movements by using his fiery will. The Wraiths went down after that, burning into ashes and bones, allowing the group to carry on until they reached the Archon's Shrine.

Brair was waiting for them in the middle of the Shrine. She was checking the inscriptions on the stones. She turned around once she heard the group's footsteps.

"There you guys are! So how was the cruise?" She said.

"A bloody nightmare. Remind me never to travel by extended cruise ships again." Jacob muttered.

"Why did you get sea sickness again? You told us that you traveled by boat before." Will questioned.

"Yeah for short distances not long voyages." Jacob countered.

Severus and Jessica sighed at their friends little argument.

"Well its a good thing your Seal set the local ones off. I've managed to get a good look around and this pile of stones might be worth investigating." Briar remarked before walking towards one of the stones. " See all those inscriptions? I'm heading back to the Guild to work on the translation."

"Good luck with that. This inscriptions are written in the same ancient language the people of the Old Kingdom used." Severus said.

Severus's comment had earned him two sharp looks from Briar and Jessica.

"How do know that?" Jessica asked. "Have you been here before?"

"Just looked around this place. Have you not seen those bronze statues? This place is called the Archon Shrine after all" Severus replied.

"You really are Maze's son aren't you?" Brair remarked.

Severus lowed his head. "It has nothing to do with that." He muttered.

"I... I shouldn't have said that. Um, anyway, you four should carry on to Snowspire and speak with Scythe. He's waiting for you. Catch you later."

Brair teleported back to the Guild leaving the group to rekindle in the middle. Together they carried on walking towards Snowspire village. Unaware of Evelyn standing on top of the Shrine.


	29. Marina

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 28: Marina

The villagers of Snowspire had only known peace. The Northern Wastes had many villages and warriors during the days of old but soon they were left with one. They knew nothing of the outside world, beyond the icy, stone walls. So, when four people walked through the gates to their little settlement they didn't know what to think. They stood still of a while and watched them. Waiting for them to make the first move. The young lady of the group turned to the leader with light blonde hair fading into white.

"Why are they staring at us?" She asked.

"They don't know nothing about the outside world. For all they know we could be Bandits." The leader answered before stepping forward. "You needn't fear us. We have come from the Guild and are looking for Scythe. My name is Severus Abbot and these are my friends; Jessica, Will and Jacob."

"Spoken just like them."

The leader turned towards the owner of the voice. He knew it was Scythe for he recognized the ancient Hero's unearthly voice. Scythe was still wearing the same outfit as before but considering he was just a shell Severus knew he couldn't change.

"Welcome to Snowspire, Hero." Scythe greeted "Walk with me. Speak of your journey."

The group walked through Snowspire, following Scythe who was walking along side Severus. Severus told him their journey to the winter village. He told him about the encounter in Hook Coast with the Summoners, something which Scythe took notice off.

"The Summoners have reached Hook Coast... Then there is less time than I thought. And I have much to tell you." Scythe noted. "I arrived here many years ago, when the Guild believed Jack of Blades would use the Snowspire Oracle in his search for the it is we who are in need of its wisdom."

"Is Marina here?" Severus asked.

"My daughter has already made her way to the Necropolis. If we are to speek with the Oracle then we need to Glyphs of Inquiry. They were hidden in the age of Archon by four acolytes, who buried them deep in the Haunted Necroplis" Scythe explained. "I told her to go ahead in case we are short on time."

"Wait. Scythe has a daughter?" Jacob exclaimed.

The ancient Hero turned to face the Bandit. Jacob didn't cower in front of him but he did kept his face stern. Scythe quickly looked towards Severus and the young Hero nodded in agreement.

"Not many people know of Marina's existence. Yes, she is my daughter but she is from my previous life. A life when the court of Blades threaten this land. Marina and Severus are related because his ancestor, Seraphina, was my wife." Scythe explained. "You can get to the Necropolis through the Foothills. Once you get there take the right path. A pair of Guards will be waiting for you four."

The group said there good byes to Scythe and left the village. They walked through the Archon Shrine and made there way down the path towards the Foothils. Following Scythe's directions the group the group found themselves outside the steel doors of the Necropolis. The doors opened and two Guards wearing black and red Guard uniform with a young lady walked through the entrance. The young women had long black hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a blue female women's tunic, black trousers, white boots and a green cloak. Recognizing Severus, she immediately ran over to him and hugged him.

"Easy Marina, We only saw each other two weeks ago." Severus laughed.

"Yeah but its no fun when your not around." Marina replied. She then noticed Severus's friends. "Oh, are these the friends and girlfriend you've told be about?"

Yep. Guys meet Marina my cousin of sorts" Severus said. "Marina meet Jacob, Will and my girlfriend Jessica."

Jessica and Marina exchanged hugs and Marina gave Jacob a hand shake. With Will, Marina gave him a playful wink which caused the Archer to shy away and blush.

(I can see it now. Those two will get together in the future) Severus thought.

"Wait. What do you mean Marina is your cousin of sorts?" Jacob asked.

"Well we are unsure what the connection is. Marina is the daughter of the Empress and the Archon and her parents were going to marry but something happened causing them to part. Marina should have been born during the days of the Archon William Black but because of her mother state, her birth was put on hold for years." Severus explained. "It was until the year I was born that Marina was born."

"That sounds complicated."Jessica remarked.

"So is Marina a Princess?" Will asked.

"Yes. If my Father doesn't reclaim his throne then I shall became the next Archon Queen. I would revive the old Kingdom here in the Northern Wastes." Marina replied. "But I wouldn't become the Queen of Albion."

Talk then turned towards the Guards. They told the group that Scythe allowed them access and explained to the group the cities's situation. For a moment the Guards argued amongst themselves, telling each other to man up and show the group inside. In the end Marina told them that she would guide the group inside. The doors parted open again and the group walked inside.

The Necropolis was a city in the Northern Wastes until it was reduced rubble. The once city used to lively and prosperous until a inhabitant made a deal with the forces beyond the world leaving the city and its people annihilated. It was no surprise that the Guards didn't want to enter the city for it was nothing but a ghost town now.

"What happened here?" Will asked.

"After one person's selfish wish, the whole city was annihilated. Every was dead but they came back as spirits. And yet, they don't know they are dead. Ice Trolls, Ice Balverines, Summoners and Wraiths took over the city." Marina explained. "The Glyphs are located in each of the four grave stones that belong to a member of the Inquiry. I have marked them on this map and dealt with some of the Summoners and Wraiths but more could come at any moment. We must hurry."

Marina handed Severus, Jessica, Will and Jacob a map of the place. The map showed them the ruins of the city and on the map were blue letters o A.

"What the hell is YMCA? It sound likes one of the songs drunken bard would perform." Jacob exclaimed.

"Its not. The Y stands for Yeron, the M stands for Moryk. the C stands for Calran and the A stands for Avisto." Jessica replied.

"Well, somebody been looking up there History. It will be quicker if we split up and find them." Marina said. " Jessica you go to stone C, Jacob you got to stone Y, Will you got to stone A and Sev-"

"I get stone M. Great." Severus muttered. "And what we'll you be doing, Cuz?"

"Yeah. M for Marina not M for your Dad. And I'll be dealing with the Summoners and Wraiths" Marina answered. "Now go do as your told Seffy and stop throwing temper tantrum or I'll raise the dead and get your father here personally to babysit you."

And with that Marina walked leaving the rest of her friends baffled.

"What the heck was that?" Jacob asked. "She wasn't serious was she?"

"Not really and besides there no spell to wake the dead." Severus replied. "Anyway. We should get the Glyphs"

The group went there seperate ways and went to find the Glyphs. It took the group longer then expected as they kept getting stopped every five minutes by Wraiths. Will found the Glyph of Calran in front of an old house with a statue in front of it. Jacob found the Glyph of Yeron next to the river but not before getting spooked by the ghosts. Severus found the Glyph for Moryk in the same area Will found his Glyph. The Liberator then went to help Jessica find the Glyph of Avisto. The Glyph was being guarded by a Ice Troll, Summoners and Minions. Lucky, Marina got to them just in time and helped the couple fight the onslaught. Within twenty minutes the battle was over and Jessica retrieved the last Glyph. They trio left the Necropolis and met up with Will and Jacob outside.

"Did you get the last one?" Will inquired.

"Yes. The battle wasn't easy. There were Ice Trolls, Summoners and Minions." Jessica replied.

"Why are the Minions running rough anyway? Shouldn't they have disappeared when Jack was defeated?" Jacob questioned.

They should have. I don't know why they are still active." Marina remarked. "Anyway, we should get back."

The group swiftly made there way back to Snowspire via teleportation and head towards the Oracle. When they arrived they found Scythe waiting for them.

"You have uncovered the Glyphs?" The group nodded. "Very good. It is time we awoke the Oracle for its deathly slumber."

The group followed Scythe up the staircase and had them stood facing the Oracle. The Oracle was a stone faced wall with the symbols ofeach of the members of Inquiry.

"Oh, great Oracle! Grant is the knowledge we seek! What evil rises in this land?" Scythe spoke.

The Northern one spoke first. "The Prophecy is fulfilled. The one born into Empress Seraphina's bloodline is here."

The East one spoke next. "You follow the footsteps of the one who bore the mask you carry."

The West one followed afterwords. "Jack of Blades has awakened the dormant power of the Summoners."

"He has used the blood of Archon to feed his new shell, beyond the Bronze Gate."

"But now his Soul Mask is in your hands. You must use it to feed the Archon's Shrine and open the Gate. Go now. And face your destiny."

The group followed Scythe down the stairs.

"So Jack has cheated death one more. Never have we encountered a being like him." Scythe spoke. "I do not envy. The Bronze Gate has long been a symbol of doom in this land. Return to Briar Rose at the Shrine. Perhaps she can tell you how to use Jack's Soul Mask. I must return to the Guild. May fate smile on you."


	30. Souls of the Heroes

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 28: Souls of the Heroes.

"These inscriptions are fascinating." Briar said."Everything indicates that Jack's new form will emerge from behind the Bronze Gate, and this structure is the key to opening it."

It had only taken a few minutes to return to the Archon Shrine and like Scythe said Briar was waiting for them.

"So what do you do?" Jacob asked.

"The mechanism needs the souls of three Heroes to activate it. But it doesn't want just any Heroes either." Briar explained "The first instruction calls for 'The King of the Arena'."

"And it just so happens we have one right here. Too bad we need him to defeat Jack again." Marina remarked.

"Why don't you pay Thunder a visit? He knows the Arena inside and out." Briar suggested. "I've checked with the Guild and they say he's in Knothole Glade. You've still got Jack's mask haven't you?"

"Yes. How could I forget such an ancient relic" Severus replied. "Umm... what do I do with it?"

"You'll need it to trap the souls." Briar told him. "... I still can't believe he might not be dead... Anyway, I better start researching the second inscription."

"Don't worry. We'll get him this time." Will promised.

Briar teleported back to the Guild and just before Severus could teleport the group, they heard Jack speak to them via his mask.

("Yes little Hero. I'm back and our business is not quite finished. You destroyed my sword remember? Have you any idea how many centuries I spent looking for it?")

"Yeah and you used an innocent man in this process" Marina spat.

("Ah yes, Maze Abbot. How is the little Hero doing with out his Daddy? They have done their work and soon I will have power beyond your imagination and you will be the first to die)"

Jack's voice had left them just as the group let out a sigh of relief. Severus teleported them away from the area. Not noticing that Evelyn was watching them again. They had arrived at Knothole Glade a few moments later. Thunder was outside the town gate with the Chief in front of him.

"Now look, I won't tell you again, we don't need a Hero. For the first time in years we aren't being attacked, seiged or kidnapped by anything." The Chief told him "Now leave is alone."

The chief walked through the gate which closed afterwords. Thunder sighed and turned to the approaching group. At first he thought it would just be Will and his friends but once he saw Severus he thought the spirit of Maze coming towards him. But he shrugged it off when he saw the young boy before him.

"Liberator, Briar said you you would come." Thunder said."I will tell you what I know. If it will get you out of my sight."

Severus sighed. "Thunder, it has been seven years since the Arena. I know you still hate me for what I've done but that past is in the past. Wisper didn't leave because of me, that was because she she feared she wasn't cut out to be Hero and that she couldn't live up to your high expectations, and Lady Grey left Bowerstone because she killed her Sister and I threatened to expose her for it."

"You have a point there. Hmm... alright" Thunder said. "We were both called 'Kings of the Arena' but there have been many Heroes in the past who have claimed that name. Maze was one of them."

"So where are we going to find the soul we are looking for." Jessica asked.

"You should search in the bloody dust of the Arena itself. They say the souls of past Champions haunt it, resting in the place of their greatest achievement." Thunder suggested. "Now go. Leave me to mellow in my own thoughts... Unless you're here to take my soul."

("Why go all the way to the Arena? You have a perfectly good soul right in front of you?") Jack's voice echoed through the mask.

As the group walked down the path Marina, Jessica, Will and Jacob heard Severus say "Because there is no need too"

They arrived at the Arena fifteenth minutes later. Though for a crowd pleasing tournament, the Arena was fairly quite. It wasn't until the group reached the inside of the building that they realized something was wrong. They heard screams,they saw Guards running out of the building, bodies lying on the ground.

"Run! Run for your life!" One of the Guards told them.

"Why? What's going on?" Will questioned.

"These... these things appeared in the cells and started killing everybody." The Guard explained. "Miss Finn is still in there. We... We panicked. We just ran out of there leaving her."

The Guard ran out of the room but he could get lectured. Will and Jacob wanted to run after him, beat the crap out of them all if necessary, but they knew better. Instead they followed Severus and the girls. They managed to get through the onslaught of monsters and reach the heart of the Arena where they saw Ishiko fight against the Summoners. She turned towards the group once she heard them yelling her name.

"You guys!" She yelled. "There's to many of them. I can't hold on for much longer."

"Jess can you heal her?" Severus asked.

"I was going to" Jessica replied.

("Ladies and gentlemen! This is truly a special occasion. Watch a Hero ripped to pieces! By Trolls! And Jack's very own Minions!") Jack yelled through the mask as Trolls came out of the ground and the Minions summoned.

Jessica took Ishiko out of the Arena leaving Severus, Marina, Will and Jacob to deal with the Trolls and Minions. Will and Jacob went after the Minions whilst Severus and Marina went after the Trolls. Lucky, the battle, whilst difficult, had gone better then Severus thought as he used Multi Arrow combinded with fire to break through there rock build and Marina was able to get close enough to the Trolls to deal damange to them. Jacob managed to get through the Minions without any problems and managed to help Will out. A few minutes later and the Trolls went down.

("Jack's lovely Minions are back! And they've brought some puppies for our Hero to play with!") Jack yelled through the mask as the Minions and Balverines appeared.

Severus had managed to get a few quick kills in with is did Marina. Will managed to snip the Balverines down quickly before they could attack the group. Jacob managed to break some of the Minions armor and killed them in the process. The rest fell after another ten minutes.

("Ladies and gentlemen! All the way from sunny Snowspire, I give you... Summoners!")

"No! Enough games!" Severus yelled.

As the Summoners and the Minions appeared Severus created a blazing amount of fire from his hands and cast it around the Arena. The flames managed to burn the Summoners and the Minions. He then walked over to the center of the Arena and brought out the mask. The soul of an Arena Champion came out of the ground.

"I swear Jack, if you send one more Summoner or Minion, I will burn your mask!" Severus threatened.

("Your threats don't scare me little Hero. You find out first soul big deal. The Shrine is ever so greedy, it will want more before it's had its fill. I wonder who the next one will belong to... Ha ha ha.")

"That man gots some nerve" Marina growled.

"Yeah but its over. For now anyway." Jacob replied.

"He's right. Lets get going and find Jess and Ishiko" Severus said.

The group left the Arena and found Jessica with Ishiko.

"I've done the best for should recover in the next few hours" Jessica told them.

"Will User! Where in the name of Storm's hell have you been!" Ishiko demanded.

"Oi. Don't talk to my cousin like that!" Marina yelled. "He's been through hell the past seven years and we don't have time to talk to you. If you want answers, come to Snowspire when your more civilized to talk."

And with that the Severus teleported the group arrived at the Shrine a few moments later.

"Bit harsh on her" Severus remarked.

"Sorry. That's never happened before."

"Did you get the soul?" Briar asked.

"Yeah but it wasn't easy" Severus replied before turning to his cousin "How does this work?"

"Just put the Mask in front of you and the mechanism will do the rest." Marina said.

Doing as he was told, Severus placed the Mask in front of him and the mechanism accepted the soul. After a moment the mechanism lit up.

"So where do we have to go next?" Will asked.

"Well the second inscription says "The Heroine" I can't think of anyone who fits the description better than Scarlet Robe." Briar explained. "You could take my soul but... I still need it. You'll have to pay her tomb in Oakvale another visit."

"I don't know about this..." Severus heisted.

"I know this won't be easy, but Scarlet was always one to make sacrifices, remember?" Briar said.

"Alright. Lets go" Severus agreed.

Severus teleported the group to Oakvale and together they made there way towards the memorial garden. Whilst listening to Jack's voice.

("Aw poor 't she suffered enough? Would you really do that to the person who considered you ask her own son?") Jack taunted. ("Something tell me there's going to be a lot of screaming! Ha ha ha.")

The group ignored him and enter the gardens. They saw Scarlet standing next to her grave. But this wasn't meant to be a peaceful meeting. For when the skies turned blood red, Screamers appeared around the grave site.

"I know what you seek, Severus. But Jack has sent a legion of Screamers to torment my soul." Scarlet said. " They won't allow me to leave. And now they will try to take you too."

"I won't allow them." Severus promised.

The Screamers flew over to them but Severus and Marina were able to send them back with a Force Push. Some of them went down but not all. And it didn't help when more came took two amounts of fire and steal to fully take the Screamers down. When all the Screamers were defeated Scarlet's spirit walked over to them.

"Jack's spirit is strong, and his new form is almost ready." She told them. "But I sense how he fears you. Take my soul, and avenge my family once and for all. And make him pay, Sev."

"I shall." Severus replied.

Severus brought out the Mask and Scarlet's soul went inside. Just before they could leave the area, Severus heard the voice of a young women call out to him. He looked around and saw the spirit of a young women standing next to Scarlet's grave. Considering she was dead, Severus couldn't make out her hair or eye colour. But his eyes widen once he saw her face.

"Mother..."

"Hello Severus." Amelia said.

She approached her hand and study him carefully. She frowned once she saw the familar will lines on his face.

"Your just like your father. A Will I supose that can't be helped can it?" Amelia said. "I know what happened in Hook Coast and what you didn't couldn't be helped."

"But... I killed Maze." Severus replied.

"And you could have saved your Father but he told you not too. You shouldn't feel guilty." Amelia noted. "When he came to me, he explained to me everything. And I finally understood the destiny you would faced. And its almost over. You just need to defeat Jack in his new form."

"Sounds simple enough." Jacob remarked.

"He also told me that he was proud of you for what you have done. His only regret was not telling you everything." Amelia carried on. "You'll see him again. Somehow. Now go and get your last soul and make us proud. Your destiny is almost over."

"Alright. Thank you, Mother. For everything." Severus said. "Oh, and tell... Father that I took the sword that he was looking for."

"I will. Good bye my son. I love you." Amelia said.

"I love you too, Mother." Severus replied before teleporting the group back to the Shrine.

When the group arrived Briar was waiting for them, though her face was a bit pale. Severus sent the soul into the mechanism before joining Briar and his friends at the final mechanism.

"I'm sure Scarlet would be proud. Now, there's just one inscription left: 'The Oldest Soul'" Briar said. "But we still haven't figured out who that might mean."

("Oh,come now. We both know who it is, dear Briar. You can't protect the old fool any longer.") Jack mocked. (" It's the Guildmaster the Shrine wants, Hero")

"Wha? No! It can't be. I won't allow it!" Jessica yelled. "No! This can't happen. Sev, please do something"

Severus didn't know what to do. Other then bring his girlfriend closer into a hug to try and comfort her.

"Jack! So it really is true. He's alive. And still up to his old mind games." Briar said. "I hope the Guild acolytes can come up with a better idea. You should go back to the Guild and speak with them."

Briar teleported away after that and the group teleported back to the Guild. Once they arrived they found the Guild in a mess. Bits of paper and books were scattered around the place with Guards, Guild members and acolytes running around the Guild. One of the Guards ,who was standing in the map room, noticed the group entering the room.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen. This place's been a mess since you left. People running round with bits of old paper, books flying everywhere..." The Guard said. "And the Guildmaster's only gone and holed himself up in the Guild Woods."

"So, nothings changed then." Jessica remarked before sighing. "I'll go and talk some sense into him."

"Sorry miss but we're not suppose to let anyone near 'im. Though, I'm sure your Father has his reasons." The Guard told her.

"We found it!" One of the acolytes, who was running towards the map room, said. "The soul mentioned in the inscription! It must be Nostro!"

"The Bandit turned Hero!" Jacob gasped.

"Yes. His soul has been trapped n the Lychfield Graveyard for centuries." The acolyes said. "Our texts suggest it should be in the Graveyard Circle, you know, where you found the tunnel to Bargate Prison."

"Catching souls? Never heard such nonsense..." The Guard muttered before walking off.

"Well, good luck, Hero!" The acolytes said, encouragingly.

"Thanks." Severus replied.

The group teleported to the Lychfield Graveyard and made there way through the Demon Door and down the path. The journey had been eventful, which little encounters from the Undead, but at long last they reached the Circle of the Dead. Nostro's soul was waiting for them, still chained in his armor.

" meet once more. You reclaimed my weapons and armour and brought me peace. Now I offer my soul in return." Nostro spoke. "But I am Nostro, and mine is a warrior's soul. You must take it in battle, so that I may stand proud among my comrades in the afterlife."

"You want to fight? Okay, I accept your proposal." Severus said.

"Not you. Guildman. I wish to fight your Bandit friend. "Nostro stated.

"Me? Why me?" Jacob questioned.

"If you are to be the next Bandit Leader then you must prove yourself. My men have sworn an oath to protect me even in death." Nostro replied. "But for now it will only be you and me."

"Alright. I accept your terms." Jacob said as he walked down the steps.

Standing in the middle of the Circle, Jacob and Nostro started the battle. Jacob moved to get the first hit but Nostro blocked him. Lucky Jacob took this opportunity to hit the the spirit on his body. The Bandit turned Hero staggered back before taking attacking Jacob head on. They clashed weapons for a moment. Whilst Nostro has his armor on it made this slower then Jacob. The younger Bandit was quicker and he as able to get a few decent hits in. After a few more minutes Nostro stopped the battle and thanked the Bandit for a good battle. He then disappeared and allowed Severus to claim his soul. With the last soul inside the mask the group made there way back to the Archon Shire. The final battle was fast approaching.


	31. The end comes when the Dragon falls

Fable Heroes Destiny  
Chapter 30: The end comes when the Dragon falls.

With Nostro's soul in hand, the group made there way back to the Archon's Shrine. Briar and Scythe were waiting for them to return. Severus released the soul from Jack's mask and the soul entered the mechanism. With all three mechanism lit up a beam of electric blue light emitted from the center of the Shrine. The light then opened the Bronze Gate

"The incriptions say only one Hero will be allowed to pass through the gate and, hey, guess what. you're the strongest" Briar explained.

"So we can't even go in with him?" Jacob asked.

"He won't be going alone. Marina will go with him" Scythe replied. "It will take a descendant of the Empress and the Archon to defeat Jack this time."

Briar looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know what form Jack's going to take, but I don't think its's going to be small and furry, don't you? Anyway, good luck. For all our sakes."

Severus turned towards his friends.

"Well, this is it. Good luck and don't die on us." Jacob said.

You just had to mention that didn't you?" Will questioned before sighing. "Don't mind him, Severus. We'll know you do just fine."

He then turned to Jessica.

"Sev... just come back safe. They are right. Come back to us. Both you and Marina." Jessica said. "And... I love you."

"I love you too, Jessica." Severus replied.

The Hero walked down the steps and walked towards the Bronze Gate with Marina by his side. As they were walking they heard Jack's voice.

("As usual, little Hero, you are too late. Come to the Bronze Gate. We have unfinished business") Jack spoke.

Severus and Marina stopped walking once they reached the Bronze Gate. The felt rising heat escalating from the chamber. Whatever Jack's new form was, the battle wouldn't be easy.

"Ready to face your destiny?" Marina asked.

"Yes. It's time to finish this." Severus replied.

Together, they entered the Archon's Folly.

As they were walking through the chamber they felt warmth brushing past them in the wind. As they drew closer tothe main room they heard laughter and the crackle of flames. And soon they stepped in the main chamber. There was no going back now...

The main chamber of the Archon's folly looked like the ruins of a boulders, rubble, broken staircases and lava all of the place. In the middle of all the rubble there was platform with something standing on. A young women. Severus couldn't forget her. With fiery red hair and red eyes.

"E-Evelyn?" Severus stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, well, well look who finally showed up. If it isn't Severus Abbot, the man I despise the most." Evelyn sneered. "I told you that if we every crossed paths one then I'll kill you. And that is what we intained to do."

"We? Where Jack of Blades?" Marina demanded.

"Spoil little Princess." Evelyn sneered. "Don't you see the Dragon behind me?"

It was at that moment when Jack, in his new form, rose from the lava.

"So that's Jack's new form!" Severus exclaimed.

"Yes. I am no mortal man. I'm no one who can be killed easily. The Gods and Demons you fear and worship are as nothing to me." Jack voice was much deeper. "Try and defeat me if you can. Before we spill your blood."

Evelyn had already created some Minions. and Jack was already breathing fire. Lucky, Severus had managed to cast a **Physical Shield**. He kept it up for a few moments as Marina was firing lightning and fire at both the Minions and Jack. Before the shield went down Severus set up Multi Arrow on his bow and arrows and started firing them at Jack. One of them managed to get stuck in Jack's left wing.

"Marina, aim for the wings!" Severus yelled. "I'll take over for now."

"Alright!" Marina responded.

Marina and Severus switched places. Marina started zapping Jack's wings with her lightning. Jack howled in pain before flying off around the room leaving Evelyn to deal with Severus. Evelyn brought out the Blood Sword and started hitting Severus. He managed to block one of the hits and pushed her back with Force Push. As she staggered towards the ground Evelyn accidentally bit her lip and tasted blood in her mouth. This action caused Evelyn to summound more Minions.

Meanwhile, Marina had a hard time focusing on Jack's movements. Her she had no aim and she she couldn't do any damage to the Dragon. Sensing his cousin distress, he told her to switch again. Whilst most of the Minions were defeated, Marina still had to deal with Evelyn and the few remaining Minions. Severus combined lightning onto his arrows. He focused, squinting his eyes a little, before releasing the electrics arrows. Some of them landed on Jack's wings but one of them landed on Jacks head. Jack howled in pain before plummeting towards the ground. He roared for a moment before finally fainting onto the cobble. He was dead. Evelyn, who had started fighting with Marina, turned in enough time to see the Dragon disappear right before her hands.

"DAMMIT!" Evelyn yelled." I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Evelyn let out a bloody curdling scream before disappearing via teleportation. All that was left was Severus, Marina and... Jack's mask?

"We did it! He's gone. Gone for good!" Marina yelled before falling onto her knees.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm fine" Marina assured him.

("The battle is not over yet. You must destroy the Mask. Whatever you do, you must not wear it!") Scythe reminded them.

But Jack's spirit was not having it. Instead, just like his old games, he whispered into Severus's mind and heart. Severus saw the fearful look in Marina's eyes.

"Wear me... Wear me... and Gods will envy your power..."

Severus sighed before giving Jack a piece of his mind.

"You know Jack I have to thank you. If it wasn't for you then I would have never found my Father. If it wasn't for you then I would have never found out about my heritage. But... I will never forgive you. You burnt down the only place I called home, you killed my friends mother, and worse of all, you killed my parents. So no. I won't wear your Mask. For I have friends and a girlfriend waiting for me. So, you can burn Jack. Burn like Oakvale did!" Severus said before throwing the Mask into the Lava.

The Mask burnt into many pieces before dissolving into the Lava. Severus and Marina left the Archon Folly and went outside. His friends, Briar and Scythe were waiting for them.

"You did it! Jack's finally gone." Will exclaimed.

"Knew you could do it!" Jacob remarked.

"I never doubt you for a second. You saved us all." Briar said.

"You have both done well." Scythe spoke. "Jack shall never return after this."

Jessica didn't say anything to Severus. Instead, she kissed him and she gave Marina a hug. Everybody else was either saying their clapping or cheering for them.

"Come. We should return to Snowspire. You can rest there before heading back to the Guild." Scythe spoke.

* * *

For the first time, in what felt like forever, peace had returned to Albion and once again its people were celebrating. Many festivals were held once news spread of Jack's defeat. Telling tales of the Liberator and his friends. Speaking about the Liberator, under the veil of the night, Severus and Marina were making there way towards the Oracle.

"You don't have to do this." Marina pointed out.

"I- I want to know. If Mother said that I was like my Father then I need to know how" Severus replied.

"Yeah, but, I don't want you to feel guilty." Marina said.

"I'll fell better if I know this." Severus said.

They reached the area that was opposite of the Oracle. Marina sighed before summounding the statue.

"Oh, great Oracle. Please tell us about -"

"You wish to learn about Maze Abbot, correct?" The North said.

"Yes." Severus replied.

"You and Maze had more in common that you ever realised. He too was left alone in the world after a wave of violence took his home away." The North carried on. "As a child, he watched his parents torn apart by Balverines as they walked through the woods."

"The beasts were about to turn on him, when three warriors crashed into the clearing. Two ofthem were Guild Heroes. The third was Jack of Blades." The East spke. "In an instant, Jack slew the Balverines in a show of strength then killed the Heroes."

"Maze carried this debt all his life. It burdened his every action and, in the end, destroyed him." The West finished.

"Oh, Maze. Why didn't you tell me?" Severus muttered.

Two weeks had passed everybody were settling down. The Guild were still needed but they only took the odd quest or two every now and then. For a while, Marina stayed in Snowspire before heading towards the started to teach Will training Will headed back home to visit his family only for him to return a few day later to resume Archer training. Jacob returned to the Bandit Camp, to visit his Uncle and fellow Bandits, only for him to leave a few days after and start his search for Theresa.

Jessica stayed at the Guild as she once was again teaching new apprentices (after she had words with her Father) Severus was made the new head of the Heroes Guild, along side Jessica. He revived his Maze's old quarters and he and Marina used them for meetings and Will training. Everything was peaceful. Until Marina made an announcement one day.

"No! I won't allow this!" Severus shouted.

"Ah, come on Sev. Just think about it for a moment." Marina persuaded.

"No! My parents are finally able to move on and I will not let you bring them back as spirits. Besides, there no spell to awake the dead" Severus countered.

"Not yet there isn't." Marina replied. "But who knows, maybe one day, you can invent one. If not, then I'll do it."

"You should have stayed in Snowspire. Your nothing but trouble" Severus moaned. "Fine, do it if you must, but I'm not taking the blame for this."

* * *

It was a battle that would be talked about for centuries to come. The day when the Hero of Oakvale and the Archon Princess slew the Dragon Jack of Blades. The day the strange creature behind the mask,was finally banished from this world. And this is where our tale must end, through even the most hopeful of hearts knew the struggle between good and evil would never be truly over. As for what became of the Guild and its Heroes... That is a story for another time.

Though, I can leave you with something.

"Her name is Rose. Her parents died sometime ago and they trusted me to take her to an orphanage. But I can't bring myself to do it. I know you long for another child, I already know you have a boy called Rhydian, but you can't have one with your husband away all the time. Before I die, my only wish is that you raise her as one of your own."

After all, when Destiny is finished the legacy will take over.


End file.
